Leave Me Alone
by thesameasmine
Summary: S3 AU. Punk!Quinn helps Rachel get rid of Finn by pretendind to be her girlfriend. Problem is... How do you ask your fake-girlfriend to become a real one? Screball comedy and lots of Faberry!
1. Chapter 1 What Is Wrong With You?

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story. All creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

What Is Wrong With You?

The summer had been good. Finn had behaved like such a gentleman all through it, it was marvelous.

He even had gone to the community play she participated in during the summer, she had played such an excellent Evita that even Madonna would be jealous. Finn said he liked it, and even though Rachel knew he had fallen asleep while watching it, she couldn't help find it endearing that he would still show up instead of staying at home playing his video games.

There was nothing more the brunette could ask for. She had everything, the talent, the loving parents, and the boyfriend. Her senior year was a bout to start and as she walked through those doors, she was unexpectedly happy about it. She couldn't wait.

As she entered the school with Finn in hand, Rachel heard the student's murmurs, she knew it was about herself and she loved it. She saw it as practice for when she finally was at the top in her Broadway career. Nevertheless, she tried to differ what they were saying, it couldn't hurt to know, right?

She heard the name Quinn Fabray several times. Then, after all, maybe it wasn't about her and Finn's relationship everybody was talking about. She felt as if someone had taken her birthday present away from her.

As she said goodbye to Finn with a chaste kiss on the lips and entered her first class, Rachel spotted Mercedes and Kurt and went straight to them. If there was anybody who knew what was going on with Quinn, it had to be them.

"How was your summer? Mercedes, Kurt."She nodded as she said each name.

"Perfectly well Rachel, now if you don't mind, Mercedes and I wer-"

"But I _do_ mind. You see, I've come to acquire some information from the two of you."

"Girl get down to it already so that my boy here and I can continue our business!" Mercedes had a wild look in her eyes that made Rachel wonder what _was_ this business they were talking about. Could it have something to do with Quinn Fabray.

"Very well, Is Quinn Fabray pregnant again?"

At this, Kurt's eyes almost got out of his sockets, but not because of the brunettes inquiries. It was something else, and this something definitively _had_ to be behind Rachel's shoulders because that was exactly the place Kurt was looking at. At this, Rachel turned around to find the matter of the subject: one Quinn Fabray. She looked mad, in fact she looked crazy mad. But it was not this that stunned Rachel to silence. It was her hair, a shocking shade of pink instead of the usual blonde.

"_What_ did you just say?" Asked Quinn, still with the crazy-mad look in her eyes.

It seemed as if her words gave Rachel permission to breathe again, and at this, the brunette started to cough very strongly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Asked Quinn again, ignoring Rachel's tirade for the dramatics.

But the diva just kept coughing and coughing, she seemed paler now too. Quinn wasn't gonna put up with this show much longer, offering a defiant look to a shock-looking Mercedes and a gaping Kurt, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, and yanked her out of the classroom with as much strength as she could muster.

Rachel looked like she was about to pass out due to the lack of oxygen. Therefore, Quinn took her to the bathroom and splashed her with some water straight in the face. Apparently this had worked because Rachel started breathing almost immediately.

"Now, I'm only gonna ask this again once more, and If you don't answer so help me God I will make your first day as a senior a living hell. What _did_ you say back there?"

With a firm hand on her throat, Rachel reexamined the pink-haired girl once more. She dressed a black long sleeveless t-shirt that said "Hell is so hot right now" and a black skirt and boots. What in the world had happened to her over the summer?

"I just- I thought- people were whispering and I heard your name and not mine. I thought- I just thought that maybe you were pregnant again and that's the reason for all the murmurs in the halls. I admit that I was upset and maybe a little resentful that it wasn't me they were talking about. It was, of course, wrong of me to ask this to Kurt and Mercedes so very loudly in the middle of the classroom. But you _must_ understand that those feelings and the mere _thought_ of it not being me were the reason behind my imprudence. I mean, I got back together with Finn, the quarterback, but they weren't talkin-"

Through all her babble Quinn just stared at Rachel with a blank expression in her face. "_What does Finn see in this girl? She is so self-centered and annoying._ _Why won't she stop talking?"_ Quinn decided she wasn't gonna put up with her rant anymore and simply left the bathroom without another word.

At Quinn's departure the brunette just stood in the middle of the girl's bathroom speechless. "_How rude could Quinn be? Why did she even brought me here if she wasn't gonna listen to my answer? Oh that's right! I was practically coughing to death. But still, she was utterly rude!"_ After drying her face with a paper towel, Rachel strode back to the classroom and sat on her desk looking straight to the board and not even once to the pink-haired girl. She did _not_ notice when Quinn answered the teacher's question and shook her pink hair in a negative response. She did _not_ notice when she started biting on her pencil. She did _not _notice when Quinn was the first one to get up and leave the room, and she did _not_ notice the way her black skirt complimented her ass.

"_What's wrong with you Berry?" _She thought to herself, and the voice inside her head sounded a lot awful like Quinn Fabray.

The rest of the school day went by without any other extravagances. Now that Rachel _did_ knew what the student body was gossiping about in the school halls, loneliness started to sink in since she could not talk about it with anybody. She still, after three years of high school, had no friends. Fine, Kurt would be fairly nice to her from time to time, but he seemed to be glued to Mercedes the whole day and every time the diva tried to engage them in conversation, Mercedes would keep giving her a savage look, as if telling her that Kurt was her property and to stay away.

Where was Finn? Maybe she could gossip about Quinn's new hair with him. Did men gossip? Well Kurt obviously does but he's an honorary girl. Anyways, with the intent of finding her boyfriend, Rachel headed to the cafeteria. And surely enough, there he was, at the jock's table.

Rachel tried to make eye contact with him so that he would signal her to sit beside him, but the task proved impossible since he was too distracted laughing along with the other jocks. _"What was he doing with them?" _The diva thought that stage of his life where he kept trying to fit in was over. Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of someone waving at her, it was Brittany, she looked so happy and innocent, but then Santana caught her hand and stopped her from waving it, giving Rachel a cold glare and then resuming her conversation with Quinn. She obviously wasn't welcomed at that table either. Either? No, Finn had never told her she could not sit with him at lunch, in fact, Finn _was _her boyfriend, and as such, he probably expected her go straight to him and just sit. What was she thinking?

With renewed determination, Rachel walked straight to the jock's table, and at this, Finn rose from his seat, grabbed her arm, and sat her down on another table with him sitting in front of her.

"Rach what were you thinking? You just can't sit at the jock's table. Do you really want to get slushied so bad?"

"_Wow! Where had all this come from?"_

"Sorry Finn, I simply thought that enjoying the mealtime with my boyfriend at the table were he was seated was the typical thing to do. Evidently, I was mistaken."

"What?" Finn asked dopily.

"I thought you might have wanted me to sit with you and have lunch since I'm you girlfriend."

"No Rach, it's not that I don't want you to have lunch with me. I was actually waiting for you, but then I got bored and started talkin' to those guys while I waited."

"Are you implying I took too long?"

"No! You are twisting everything I'm saying. It's not that, I was just bored.

"With me?

"No! I was just tired of waiting!

"For me?

"YES!

"I can hear just fine Finn, you don't have to yell at me. You just got tired of waiting and started talking to them, then obviously you sat down at their table, and then, when I arrived, you were just too ashamed to introduce me to them and therefore yanked me away to another table."

"C'mon Rach! You know what you're saying it's not true. I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection! I've been fine on my own! Even when you left me to find your inner rock star! I can handle anything on my own, always have."

"_What is wrong with you Rachel Barbra Berry?" _It was almost as if she had wanted to pick a fight with her boyfriend. "What _was_ that?"

With that, Rachel got up from her seat, went straight to the unholy trinity's table and sat down.

"What do you think you're doing Hobbit? Santana asked.

Brittany gave a stern look to Santana and put an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I want her here San, I had a dream last night where Lord Tubbintong married Rachel, I think I'm meant to introduce them."

Quinn scoffed.

"You find something funny Quinn?" Rachel asked, daring the pink-haired girl to speak up.

"Yeah, kinda... I just pictured you and Lord Tubbington getting married in a church."

Santana looked down at her meal and started smirking.

"Who is this Lord Tubbington?" Rachel asked.

"It's Brittany's fat cat" Quinn answered.

Santana could not hold it any longer and started full on laughing at the diva's face

"Hey! Don't call him fat, I think he smokes because he thinks it'll help him lose weight. But please don't call him fat." Brittany requested.

Now it was Rachel's turn to start laughing along with Quinn who had just joined in.

Rachel looked so care-free when she was laughing, she almost looked... cute. Too bad she was so uptight all the time and would laugh so little, Quinn thought to herself.

"No but seriously Man-hands, what are you doing sitting at our table? Did you and Finnessa broke up or something? Santana inquired after she managed to stop laughing.

"That is none of your business Santana. But for your information: No, we haven't broken up, we just got into a small argument."

"Get out Berry. We don't want you sitting with us, people might start thinking we are some kind of foundation set out to help people with no fashion sense whatsoever. Go back to the quarterback." Quinn said, coldly and matter-of-factually.

Rachel winced, but managed to recover.

"Brittany just stated that she _does_ want me here. As long as she does I'll stay."

"Whatever." Quinn responded.

"Either way, how was your summer girls?" Asked Rachel, with her eyes still on Quinn, whom was just looking down to her salad.

"It was great! I had so much fun, Artie got me a wheelchair and we raced in this track he knows that's really close to his house. I almost won every time!" Brittany informed.

At this, Santana rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

You Santana?

"Same old, same old. In fact, shut up Berry! it's not like you actually care how my summer was. Why don't you ask Quinn what you so obviously have been dying to know and let me gets my food on!" Santana practically belted out.

At the mention of her name Quinn looked up from her salad to find a pair of intense brown eyes looking at her.

"What is it that you want to know Berry? FYI: I'm not pregnant. It'd be literally impossible for me to get pregnant over the summer."

"Don't be stupid Q! She wants to know about your "Extreme Make-Over: Hair Edition"

"Then why doesn't she just ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe Berry finally admitted to herself that she's had a crush on you since forever and this is making her speechless."

"Shut up S!"

"She does have a point Q. Rachel is so red right now, it's making me think that maybe she _does_ have a crush on you." Brittany said, pointing to the diva.

Quinn turned from Brittany to look at the Brunette and almost immediately, Rachel got up from her seat.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and put up with your bullying. Enjoy you meal. Goodbye."

Rachel did her trademark storm out except that she added a little hip-swinging to it. Quinn just stared.

"She didn't deny it though." Santana confirmed.

The moment Rachel stormed out, she regretted it. Now where was she supposed to sit and eat? She looked through the entire cafeteria. Finn was still where she left him, eating on his own. She couldn't go back to him, her pride would sunk so very low if she did. Therefore, she got out of the cafeteria and went to the girl's bathroom and ate there, alone.

She still did not know what had happened to Quinn over the summer, and what did the girl mean when she said it was "literally impossible" for her to get pregnant over the summer. Could it be that after Beth's birth something horrible has happened to Quinn and she no longer could conceive any children. "_That would be so sad"_ Rachel thought to herself. And what in the world was wrong with Santana? A crush? On Quinn? The absurdity of the statement was beyond words. Rachel could only hope that on Glee she could work out things with Finn and finally be done with this weird day.

* * *

Quinn entered the choir room to find everyone staring at her hair, then her clothing.

"Get over it people! What's the big deal anyway? It's just pink."

"Yeah, but why girl?" Mercedes asked.

Finally! Now Rachel would know what had happened to Quinn over the summer that made her change so dramatically.

"I just felt like it. OK? Leave me alone! It's nobody's business but mine!" Quinn yelled.

Great! Just great! Rachel should have guessed that Quinn wouldn't actually answer the question. How naïve she had been. Still, no matter what, she was set on finding out.

"Geez midget! Stop staring at Quinn so much, you might as well declare your undying love for the girl, that's more subtle for a change." Santana teased while looking at her own nails.

Everybody turned to Rachel, waiting for her comeback.

"I wasn't staring!"

"Is that the best you've got?" Santana questioned, still finding her nails far more interesting than Rachel.

"Leave her alone S... She's just still surprised because of my hair."

Had Quinn just defended Rachel from Santana? Was this real life? _What_ was happening? All of these questions went through the diva's mind as she offered the seat next to her to the pink-haired girl. Not before giving a smirk to Santana, Quinn sat beside Rachel giving the brunette a grateful smile which Rachel returned.

"That was really weird." Tina affirmed, voicing everybody's thoughts quite loudly.

After that everybody minded their own business, waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive.

"How was your summer kids?" Mr. Shuester asked the glee-clubbers. He had already seen Quinn's new look during Spanish class but it didn't stop him from staring at the girl from time to time.

One by one, each of the glee members said something about their summer. Mercedes apparently had a boyfriend named Bubba. Quinn tried really hard not to laugh at this, remembering Forest Gump's best friend.

"Does he like shrimps?" Santana asked.

Quinn couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out with laughter. She looked back to where Santana was seated and gave her a full smile. The Latina smirked and gave her a wink. They were good again.

Rachel observed this encounter between the two girls. She didn't like it and made it known.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Santana? You don't even have a boyfriend to begin with."

"If I wanted I could have yours Berry. Oh wait! Been there done that!"

Everybody ooohed at this and waited for Rachel's reply. Instead it was Finn who spoke.

"Yeah! And I've regretted it ever since!"

Rachel got up from her seat and gave Finn a full kiss on the mouth and without noticing it, after the kiss ended she looked at Quinn to see her reaction. The pink-haired girl was still laughing.

"OK guys that's enough! Please Rachel return to your seat. And Santana, you and I will have a talk after glee club." Mr. Shuester said.

Rachel went to her seat, and Quinn gave her half a smile as she sat down.

Then she inclined herself towards Rachel and whispered in her ear: "Pay no mind to her, she's just pissed all the time."

God she smelled so good! Rachel found herself moving towards Quinn when the girl finished what she had to say, trying to get one last whiff of her scent.

"_What's wrong with me"_ Rachel thought to herself as she woke up from her daze.

"The assignment for this week is called: New Beginnings." Mr. Shuester said as he wrote down the words on the board. "Now kids, I want you to come up with a song that expresses what new challenges or roads you wanna take to start off this year, for some of you this is your last year. So think about it guys! What is it that you want to start over with? Something that makes you wish you could go back a change it, but you can't, so now all that is left for you to do is ask for a new beginning. Got it?"

The choir room was filled with a unison "Yes" from all the kids.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes Rachel?"

"Actually if you don't mind, I prepared a song for today's meeting, it is sort of a welcome song, to begin the year with enthusiasm. May I perform it?"

"Sure Rachel, go ahead!"

Rachel stood up and performed her song with as much heart as she could, she even came to tears by the end of it. It was beautiful, when this girl sang it was as if the world had vanished and all that existed was her and you. How come such a selfish person could give so much to her audience? Such intimacy. It was incredible, Quinn could only imagine what it felt like to have such a gift. She remembered when they sang together "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty", the way Rachel had looked at her, such fragility in her eyes. It all made her want to wrap the brunette in a bear hug and tell her everything was going to be alright.

When Rachel finished she found the pink-haired girl's eyes filled with tears and smiled to herself. Quinn brought her hands up to her face in an attempt to clean her eyes while she pretended the song had made her sleepy and was actually rubbing her face to try to wake herself up.

"Well, I guess that's all for today guys. Good luck trying to find your song! You can go now." Mr. Shuester waved everybody goodbye and then went to Brad to apparently start a conversation. _"Did Brad ever spoke? How did we even know his name was Brad?"_ Quinn tried to listen if Brad was going to actually say something. But as it turned out, Mr. Shue was the only one talking.

Rachel on the other hand, gave Finn a look saying: "We need to talk." Finn understood and the two of them remained seated in the choir room, waiting for everybody else to leave.

Brad and Mr. Shue both started walking out of the choir room and Quinn found herself in the room with only Finn and Rachel. The awkwardness was tangible.

Quinn didn't know what to do or say. So she just voiced aloud what she had been thinking.

"Have you ever heard Brad talk?"

"No, but please Quinn, could you leave? Finn and I need to be alone for a while."

"Oh! Sure. No prob, it's not as if I care about what you guys are gonna talk about. By the way, you sang really well Rachel, but then again... When dont'cha?"

"_What the fuck is wrong with you Fabray?" _Quinn thought to herself.

After the compliment, Rachel was left speechless.

And then Quinn just left the room. Mentally slapping herself.

"Wow! What was _that_ all about? Right?" Finn asked.

Rachel just glared at him.

"Finn, I need to know you're serious about this relationship."

"Rach I am as serious as I can be, I promise."

"Then what happened at the cafeteria? Huh Finn?"

"I just thought it would be uncomfortable for you to sit with them."

"What do you mean Finn? Please explain yourself."

"Well, think about it Rach, if you had sat there at their table everything would've been so awkward and probably they'd be slushing you after lunch so that you get the message that you _can't _sit with them."

"But that's exactly my point Finn. Why is it that I can't sit with them if I'm your girlfriend, I thought that gave me some sort of free access."

"Well, it doesn't Rach, I don't know why, but it doesn't."

"Then why did you sat with them in the first place if you knew I couldn't."

"I was just waitin' for you, but they started talkin' to me, and then I lost track of time. I know I should have payed more attention and get out of there in time before you came, but I got distracted and I'm sorry for that."

"That's just it Finn. Does this mean you want to live some kind of double life because I'm your girlfriend? Can't I be a part of both your worlds?"

"What? I never said that."

"But that's what you meant."

"Rach, you almost sound as if you _want_ to keep fighting. I said I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?"

"I just don't want you to go through your life pretending."

"Pretending what? I don't understand. I said I'm sorry."

"The fact that you don't understand makes it all the more easy for me to do this. I want you to know I am doing this for your own good. I don't want you to have to live a divided life just because of me. You have enough stress with this being our Senior year, you have college to think about, and there's also Football. The point is Finn, that I don't think we should be together anymore. You may think of it as being about some silly fight because of some seating arrangements, but that's not it Finn. You need to understand that I want to be part of the whole _you_, and apparently that's just not possible for us right now. I'm sorry but you must learn how to conciliate these two worlds if you really want to be with me. I didn't realize it over the summer because it was just you and me, but now it is so evident. Thank you for everything and I hope you know that I love you. Bye Finn.

"So that's it? You're the one that gets the last say in the matter? I don't think I understood half of what you said, but I did get that you wanna to break up with me. Can't we work it out? Can't you help me work it out? Isn't that what relationships are about?"

"I'm sorry Finn, I just think it would be best if this life-change comes from yourself. It'll make it true and powerful. I can only hope you had some sort of epiphany after this conversation, I know I had."

"Rach please! I can't figure out what you're saying! I know you told me I should read more, but please y'know I'm so very bad with words. Please don't leave me! I need you!"

"And yet you wrote "Pretending"."

"There are no fancy words on that song! Only my true feelings. Please Rachel, what is it that I must do to try to win you back?"

"Finn you make me sound as if I was some witch that gave you a difficult riddle to solve!"

"That's what it sounded like to me!"

Rachel couldn't handle this any longer. What was it that she saw in this boy? She could not even uphold a decent conversation with the guy!

"Get a dictionary Finn!"

Having the last word, Rachel stormed out of the choir room. Being all alone in the hall gave her an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Wanting to get away from it all, Rachel started running towards the exit of the school.

When she got to the parking lot, the only person who was there was Quinn Fabray.

"What's up with you Berry? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"I can tell it's not nothing Berry. First of all, you were running. Divas like you don't run, you think it's distasteful. Second of all, I left you in there with Finn. So _something_ must've happened."

Rachel frowned.

"I do run."

"If you're saying you exercise daily, I can tell you obviously do. I didn't mean you don't run at _all. _I meant you wouldn't normally run in the school halls. Now, don't avoid the subject. What happened?

"Why do you care Quinn? You only want some gossip to keep your phone warm tonight."

"Whatever, don't tell me if you don't want to. And FYI: I don't gossip. Not since my pregnancy."

Rachel's eyebrows went up. Quinn never said anything about her pregnancy. Not since Beth had been born. Trying to deviate the subject Rachel asked:

"Why are you still at school anyway?"

"What do you care?"

"Fine! I don't. Stay here all night for all I care!"

Rachel started her storming out, even though she was already out persé. Nevertheless, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Don't go."

Rachel turned around to find Quinn's pleading eyes.

"Very well. Since you asked so nicely, I'll stay." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled gratefully.

God! She looked so pretty when she smiled, if she would only smile more often. But she was so mad all the time instead.

"My car broke down, I barely made it back to Ohio. So now I have to wait for my mom to pick me up. I have called her many times already, but she won't answer her cell. That's why I'm here, waiting."

Just when Rachel was about to ask where she had come from to Ohio, Finn got out of through the school doors. The air became tense among the three of them. Rachel suddenly found her shoes very interesting, and Quinn looked Finn straight in the face, daring him to say something. He didn't and just left.

"That sure was an uncomfortable atmosphere. You OK there Rach?"

Rachel gasped.

"What? What is it?" Quinn asked the brunette.

"You called me Rach."

"I did, didn't I?" Quinn said bashfully. -"If you don't want me to, all you have to do-"

"I do! I do want you to. I like it!" Confirmed Rachel, while she blushed.

"_Keep it together Fabray! God! If I knew she would react in such a cute way if I called her Rach, I would have done it a hell of a lot sooner!" _Quinn thought.

"Then I guess I'll be doing it from now on." Quinn said as she blushed as well.

"_My Lord! She's so beautiful... What? I've told her before I think she's very pretty. That's no secret, everybody knows she's beautiful. I'm just recognizing it once more, that's all!"_

"You look beautiful." Rachel said matter-of-factually.

"What?"

"_Did Rachel Berry just told me I look beautiful? She's told me I'm pretty, but beautiful? That's a whole other level!"_

"Uh- I meant _it! It_ looks beautiful, your hair! Yeah that's it! I meant your hair!"

"_Nice save! I hope she eats it."_

"Um- Thank you? I thought you didn't like it. I mean, you just had this look in your face when you first saw me. I thought it meant you didn't like it."

"Well, I was just very shocked! I mean, if yesterday someone had told me Quinn Fabray had pink hair I would have checked both my legs to see which one they were pulling!" Rachel chucklingly said.

"Well, then I'm glad at least someone at school likes it!"

"Doesn't Brittany like it?"

"As a matter of fact, she doesn't. She said it reminded her of something Lord Tubbington had puked several times all over her room."

Rachel laughed so loud it made Quinn jump a little bit.

"I think I wanna meet that cat someday. Anyways, shall we?"

Rachel said, pointing to the parking lot.

"Shall we what?" Asked Quinn

"I'm taking you home Quinn" Rachel stated matter-of-factually.

"I'm waiting for my mother Rachel" Quinn looked straight into those big brown eyes and found tenderness and acceptance.

"Quinn" Rachel started "Your mother is not even aware you await her. You told me yourself that you haven't been able to communicate with her yet. Therefore, I'll just take you home myself. After all, it is the best solution to your problem."

Quinn found herself staring at Rachel's mouth all throughout her long reply. Once the smaller girl had finished, Quinn looked back to her eyes and said:

"Ok"

"Very well, my car is parked just right here to the left. Please follow me." Rachel instructed and then proceeded to walk, leaving Quinn behind, stilled as stone yet hyperventilating.

"You coming?" Rachel asked as she signaled with her head to the road ahead while giving Quinn a kind smile .

Quinn woke up from her daze and followed the brunette.

Once inside the car, Quinn noticed a flowery scent that embellished all her other senses as well. She looked at her arm and realized that she had goosebumps all over it. In the meantime, Rachel had finished putting on her seatbelt and looked at the girl beside her.

"Oh my! Are you cold Quinn?" Rachel leaned to the girl and put her right hand on top of Quinn's left arm while the other one grabbed under it and started to rub. Quinn suddenly felt very warm, yet the goosebumps wouldn't leave.

"You know what? You can just take my sweater, it's no problem whatsoever." Rachel said as she took off her seatbelt and slid off her brown sweater with an owl on the center.

"Here you go." Rachel offered. As Quinn was about to shake her head in denial, Rachel had already put the sweater around her neck.

"Rach- I.. thank you." Quinn responded, as Rachel started the car and drove off.

All throughout the car-ride Quinn realized that the goosebumps never left her. However, thanks to the sweater she managed to hide them from Rachel and stop her from delicio- -_what?-_ rubbing her goosebumped arms with her hands.

"We're here." Rachel got out of the car and went to the co-pilot's seat, opened the door, took Quinn's hand and helped her out. Got back inside the car and left. She probably achieved the world record for doing all of that in less than twenty seconds.

On her part, Quinn entered her house, went upstairs, took off Rachel's sweater and took a nap with it wrapped around her face. The flowery scent gave her beautiful dreams.

* * *

"I already said that it is beneficial to the both of us if we remain separate Finn." Rachel stared at her Wicked poster figuring out what would happened if you changed the all the black for white. How Glinda would probably disappear and Elphaba would look completely hideous. Her cellphone felt warm on her right ear as she was sitting on her calves on her bed. She would explain to Finn why they were not together anymore a million times if that's what he needed. After all, she was reassuring herself as much as she was explaining to him.

"Wait a sec Rach, I got a dictionary like you told me. Well, it's actually my laptop, but it works all the same! Finn replied as he murmured "Beneficial: Good for both parties. Party: 1. A festivity. 2. A group of people. Festivity: A celebration."

"Rachel I'm confused" Finn let out in a groan. "I'm pretty sure that you didn't mean it was gonna be good for a party. Are you sure _you're _not the one that needs a dictionary?"

"Finn. It will be _good_ for the both of us if we don't get back together. You should work on finding out who you are and who you want to become and I should focus on extra-curricular activities and college applications. We'll be fine, really. We'll become better people at the end." Rachel clarified one again.

"But why can't we be together and work on all that stuff at the same time Rach?" Finn needed Rachel back. She gave him security, he knew that what was up ahead wasn't gonna be easy. Rachel could help him with college, Rachel could be there to tell him he that was awesome no matter what. Where else was Finn supposed to find the comfort and familiarity that Rachel gave him?

"_Because I don't want to. Because I don't want to have to feel uncertainty every time I go into the cafeteria to eat lunch. Because I know you care more about your reputation than me. Because you fell asleep watching my play and only attended once. Because I know you think I'm a freakin' boomerang you can just toss aside knowing it'll come back to you in no time. Because you're not even capable of understanding any of my needs, least of all anything I say. Because you don't know what you are doing with your life and it scares me that maybe you want me to do everything for you. Because a boyfriend should be an enjoyment and not a burden. Because you look constipated when you think you look thoughtful and understanding. Because I love myself more than anything in the world and that's what makes me stand out from everybody else, yet somehow, you don't seem to respect that. Because... I simply _don't _want to be with you anymore. I deserve better."_

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you. I ..-There's someone else.. I cheated on you." Rachel let's out a long sigh to bear what's coming. She regrets that it had come to this, but apparently this is the only language that Finn understands. After all, it will feel better for him to be the one that breaks-up with her, than the other way around and maybe, he will finally start to move on.

"Who is he?" Finn asks with a leveled tone, trying to push down all of his anger.

"It doesn't matter, Finn. What matters is that I cheated on you." Rachel starts to get nervous. She has realized that if she doesn't give him a name, he will never leave her alone.

"Of course it matters Rachel! Was it Puck? Did you kiss him again? It's a slip Rachel, it's totally stupid and I forgive you." Finn understood that leaving Rachel for having kissed Puck was absolutely ridiculous. It means nothing because she's not in love with him and never will.

"I'm in love Finn. I've never felt this way before, not even with you. It's not Puck, it's someone else." Rachel responded with as much sincerity as she could fake. She was an actress through and through. As the doorbell rang and Rachel proceeded to walk downstairs, in her mind, Rachel started going over people at school that could perhaps be this person she was in love with. Nevertheless, all of her scenarios ended with Finn punching the guy Rachel was supposedly in love with. Rachel wouldn't dare to get someone beat up for something they hadn't done. She thought about girls maybe, she was certain that even though Finn was a very temperamental guy, he would never hit a girl. She could only hope though. Rachel opened the front door of her house still with the cellphone in hand.

"Quinn?" This was definitively the last person, Rachel expected at her doorstep.

"Hi, yeah I'm here to give you back your sweater." Quinn said with what she what she hoped was an aloofness to her voice. Nonetheless, this all went unheard by the brunette due the person on the other line had started screaming at her.

"QUINN! WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT CAN'T BE HER RACHEL! TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" Finn was loosing all sense of rationality by the second. Not that he had much anyway, but the point is that he actually lost all of what he had.

Rachel knew it had to be a girl, that way Finn would not resort to violence. But what was absolutely perfect about Quinn Fabray was that Finn feared her. Therefore, Rachel did the only thing that was left to do.

"Yes Finn, I'm in love with Quinn Fabray."


	2. Chapter 2 What In The World Is Goin' On?

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

What In The World is Goin' On?

"You're lying."

"Finn, I assure you I would never lie about something like this." Rachel stated matter-of-factually as she signaled Quinn to enter into her home.

If Quinn had heard right, Rachel Berry had just said that she was in love with her. _"What in the world is goin' on?" _Even Quinn's voice in her head sounded _fucking_ shocked.

"You know what? In fact, Quinn is here with me right now. We're going out on a date." Rachel's mouth expanded on her face as she shrugged her shoulders at Quinn. "You're being ridiculous Finn! Of course she's here!" There was a pause and then Rachel looked at Quinn with pleading eyes. "OK. Just wait a sec please. Quinn? Come here sweetheart! She's in the bathroom. What? No I'm not lying to you Finn. Please! Just wait a moment!" "_Was sweetheart too much?" _Rachel muffled the phone with her shoulder and whispered. "Please Quinn, he won't leave me alone unless we do this... Just say we're going to the movies. OK?"

Quinn thought that Rachel's eyes couldn't get any bigger than that. It was starting to look very disturbing. "Uh... Rachel. What is g-" Before she knew it, the phone was in her hands with "_Finn Hudson_" written on the screen. Against her better judgment, Quinn lifted the phone to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Quinn?"

"Finn?"

"What are you _doing_ over there?"

"I brought her sweater."

"What? Is this a joke?

"Uh... No?" Quinn had no idea what was goin' on. Everything was happening too fast for her brain to process. Her mental capabilities were on par with Finn's right now.

"Are you taking _my _girlfriend on a date?" Frustration and worry were seeping through Finn's words.

At that moment, Quinn started to look for Rachel's face which, not so long ago, was right in front of her. But as of now, it was nowhere to be seen. That is, until Quinn felt Rachel's ear brushing on the hand which was holding the phone. Quinn turned to face Rachel and immediately the Diva embraced her.

"Repeat after me Quinn." Rachel whispered in Quinn's unoccupied ear. "Yes, I am taking her out on a date. Now, if you'll excuse me, Rachel and I have more important matters at hand than talking to you on the phone."

"...Than talkin' to you on the phone." Quinn finished. With that, Rachel took the phone out of Quinn's hand and hung up the call.

"Uff... Well, that wasn't so bad! Was it?" Rachel smiled gently at Quinn.

Quinn was yet to find out what she had gotten herself into.

"You're in love with me?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"Don't be silly Quinn. I was just trying to break-up with Finn without there being any doubts that it is completely over. I appreciate all the help you have given me tonight. Thank you so much." Rachel kept that gentle smile on her face.

"So... You told Finn we're dating so that he... leaves you alone?" Quinn was finally grasping what has just occurred.

"Yes! Well... now, thank you so much for bringing back my sweater. There was no hurry though, but thank you nonetheless. It's getting kinda late, if you don't mind, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to excuse yourself from my home. I'll see you tomorrow at school Quinn. Have a lovely night."

Quinn was being ushered to the front door while Rachel talked endlessly in an extremely polite way. She still had that gentle smile on her face; only now, Quinn realized that it was actually Rachel's fake smile.

"Wait wait wait-wait-wait! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Quinn's full functioning capabilities were back. "I'm gonna call him back right now and deny the whole thing! You can't do this to me Berry. Are you out of your freakin' mind? ME DATING _YOU_? This is unbelievable! Do you want Finn's attention so much that you had to come up with this stupid lie?"

"You're untouchable. Finn can't do anything to you. Your well-being is not at stake Quinn. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about." Rachel kept that fucking smile on her face as if everything was going according to plan.

"Maybe Finn can't touch me, but he's gonna tell the whole school and by tomorrow, people will think I'm dating_you_!" Quinn had started to hyperventilate. Thoughts about schoolmates tossing slushies at her face gave her a horrible chill down her spine. If this whole thing got out, all of her badassery would be lost and she would sink so low on the food chain that not even Santana would be able to Lima-Heights her to safety, no matter how "Adjacent" her place of residence was. Quinn would be on her own against McKinley High School."

"Quinn, calm down please. Let's just reasonably talk about this, ok?" Rachel kept her words slow and punctuated everything by nodding her head.

"There is nothing reasonable about what you just did! Are you fucking insane? This is the crack house all over again Rachel! Why the fuck don't you think before you speak?" Quinn flayed her arms violently as she spoke, at the same time pacing up and down in Rachel's living room. "You are gonna call him back and tell him the truth. Nothing but the truth. Do you understand?" By this point Quinn had Rachel against a wall.

"_That was hot!" _Rachel kept trying to even out her breathing as she started to dial the phone and raise it to her ear. After ringing three times a high pitched voice answered.

"Rachel, I haven't picked out a song yet. Don't you dare rub in my face that you already have!"

"Hi Finn? Rachel sounded so very small.

"Rachel, you called my cell... You know this is me." Kurt Argued.

"Remember what I said about Quinn? Rachel's voice was as if she had been found with her hand in the cookie jar.

"That she was pregnant?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah well... it isn't true. I'm sorry I lied to you. This most definitively does not mean we're gonna get back together though. Have a goodnight Finn, bye."

"Rachel what in the na-"

"There. Done. Are you happy now?" Rachel put the phone inside her pajama shorts, crossed her arms and looked defiantly at Quinn.

"Yes. Now take your damn sweater. I'm out of here!" Quinn left the sweater on a couch near the front door and left. Rachel stared at the clock above the fire place, her dads would be home in an hour. She better order take-out right about now.

* * *

After kissing her fathers goodnight, Rachel was about to go upstairs to her room, when she noticed her sweater still laying on the couch. When she picked it up, a note fell out of it.

_"Thank you for having the guts enough to give me a ride home._

_See you at school Rach!"_

_-Q_

After having finished her nightly routine, Rachel turned on her laptop and started a new PowerPoint presentation.

* * *

"_What was goin' on with Rachel anyways? In love with me? She's more crazy than I thought... Why would that keep Finn away from her? It doesn't make any sense.. Finn is so tall all Rachel has to do is keep her head down and he won't be able to see her! _Quinn laughed out loud at her own joke.

"What are you laughing at?" Quinn closed her locker door only to find Rachel behind it like serial killers hide behind refrigerators' doors in scary movies.

Quinn did a subtle jump back and then cleared her throat pretending Rachel hadn't just given her a fright that, had she been pregnant, would have killed her baby.

"What do you want Berry?" Quinn asked, annoyance ever-present in her voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you a good morning and- wait.. you have something on your eyelash! Let me take it out for you, otherwise, when you blink it might get in your eye and give you an infection!"

"Wha-" Before she could even finish her question, Rachel was on her tiptoes, placing a hand on her cheek and blowing on her eye with utmost care, until randomly she started turning her head from one side to the other.

"I just need to blow from different angles in order to get it out properly. It'll just be one more minute Quinn, don't worry!"

As Quinn started to pull back since the moment was getting really weird and awkward, a huge hand on her shoulder turned her body around. Quinn stared at a flanneled-shirt chest and then looked up to find an infuriated Finn.

"What are you doing kissing _my_ girlfriend?" Quinn could see smoke coming out of Finn's ears.

Quinn turned around and looked at Rachel straight in the eye. "You didn't tell him the truth!" After finishing her sentence the huge hand grabbed her again by the shoulder and turned her around once more.

"What truth?" Finn's cheeks were red with anger and his breathing had gotten heavy and irregular.

Rachel put her hand around Quinn's waist and said "Sweetheart, of course I told him like you wanted me to. You know how Finn is... It's gonna take sometime before he can accept our love."

"She's not _your_ girlfriend Quinn, She's MINE!" By this point the McKinley High was holding their breath watching the scene unfold.

"She's NOT-"

The William Mckinley High School has forever remembered this moment as the one when Rachel Berry, Glee Club loser, was joining lips with Ex-cheerio, preggers turned badass: Quinn Fabray.

"You see Finn? Our love is one for the Broadway Musicals and there is nothing you can do about it!" Finn went into the nearest classroom, got a chair, went back out to the hallway, placed the chair on the floor and kicked it. Then left.

Well no, that's not what actually happened. That's just how Rachel will later remember it.

Back to business: Quinn still felt tingles on her lips and by the time she caught up to the conversation taking place right in front of her, Finn was asking Rachel when the fuck had this happened while pointing to both Rachel and herself.

"What does it matter Finn? What matters is that it happened. I am finally happy now. I am gay for Fabray, I'm the king to The Quinn, I'm the Berry to her juice, our sapphic love will be one for the books that turn into Academy award winning movies. Now leave me alone once and for all!"

Finn looked at everyone that was witnessing his ultimate humiliation and said: "This isn't over Rachel."

Rachel's lips mouthed the words Finn spoke at the same time that he said them. Quinn could not believe what was happening in front of her. Finn was walking away and Rachel Berry was yanking her to the nearest bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"_Everything_ went according to plan. He even answered what I thought he would answer at the end!" Rachel was jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl on Christmas Eve. "Did I say my lines right? Was it believable? Writing is most definitively not my strong suit unless I am utterly inspired but.. I don't know.. Do you think I did a good job?"

Quinn took a deep breath and after having replayed the whole thing in her head for the third time she placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Rachel, I seriously considered slapping you in the face just now. But I won't. What you did back there was wrong. You went behind my back and used me."

"Can't you just help me out for a little bit Quinn? Just do me this one favor. Please Quinn, I beg you."

"No." Quinn took her hands off of Rachel and started pacing in the bathroom. "Why are you doing this?"

"Give me a week... Just a week. Then we'll... we'll break-up... drift apart... Just give me enough time so that Finn gives me my space. He can be very persuasive and I don't think clearly when I'm with him.. sometimes when he looks constipated I think he's being cute! I _know _I deserve better. I know it in my heart. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to not go back into his arms. Before, I thought it was about keeping him away from me, but now... Now it's about keeping _me_ away from him. Please, I'm begging you Quinn. Don't leave me alone with this."

"Give me one good reason why I should do this. Why should I help you Rachel?" Quinn looked straight into Rachel's teary eyes, they looked very brown and beautiful.

"Because, after all you have done to me, it's the least you could do." The bell that signaled the beginning of classes resounded across the bathroom as Quinn took Rachel's hand and left.

Rachel felt kinda bad for taking Quinn on a trip to "GuiltVille" but as she walked through the school halls hand in hand with one Quinn Fabray she could not help feeling the butterflies running through her stomach. Finally the school was murmuring about her!... and Quinn of course.

"Rachel." Quinn started as they headed to their first class. "We need to talk about this more throughly. My house, after Glee Club, OK?"

"Of course Quinn, I trust that you are inviting me to your home because you are truly invested in this and not because you are too ashamed to ask for a ride again."

"Well actually, I do need a ride. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna talk about this thing we've got goin' on."

"Then it's settled, we'll go to your home right after Glee and talk this through. After all, some rules must be established." Rachel stated with a news presenter kind of voice.

"Rules?"

"Please sit down Ms. Fabray, Ms. Berry. You're late!"

* * *

"I've picked a song for you to sing for our Glee assignment." Rachel informed as she sat beside Quinn in the choir room.

"You did, didn't you?" Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel was such a miss bossy pants.

"Yes, check your email tonight, there are some pointers here and there because sometimes you tend to be kind of pitchy so practice hard and have it ready at least by Friday."

"Listen to me Berry, you don't get to tell me what I can or cannot do. Got it? If this thing is going to work you need to know one thing: Nobody tells Quinn Fabray what to do. I will check my email and sing your song, but as a favor. Not as an order." Quinn spoke calmly and with respect while she looked at Rachel's eyes with determination and power.

"_Oh my Barbra! That was haaaawt!"_

Rachel had never had anyone talk to her in that way. People always simply dismissed her or insulted her. Apparently she was too annoying, or didn't have filter. Her self-confidence sometimes was taken as arrogance and her intents at friendship had always failed without her knowing why. Nobody but her fathers had actually taken the time to oppose or contradict her with such tact.

"I apologize Quinn" Rachel said as she gave the girl a beaming smile. "I ask you to do this as a favor and I want to thank you for all your efforts into making this thing work."

Quinn really did lov- like! That smile. Rachel looked simply stunning. "You're welcome." Was her simple reply as she straightened on her seat. The first of the Glee kids had just arrived.

"What in the world is goin' on between you two?" I heard from Mercedes who heard from Tina who heard from principal Figgins who heard from Ms. Pillsbury who heard from Finn that Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are officially dating! What is this outrage? How can my gaydar be so broken? Last thing I knew you were happily dating my brother, Rachel. What in the name of Sutton Foster happened?"

"Kurt just calm down a sec, would'cha? Rachel and I have been dating for two weeks now. That's all you need to know."

"B-but I-"

"No but's! What Rachel and I have is just starting. She and I want to keep it as private as possible until we feel sure about how we feel. This is none of your business." Quinn took over and all Rachel could do was watch this beautiful intelligent pink-haired goddess in action.

"Rach-" Kurt pleaded.

"You heard my girl Kurt. It's private. Please respect that."

"_ohmylord ohmylord ohmylord was "_my girl" _too much?" _Rachel quickly took a peek at Quinn through her periphery and saw... nothing. Rachel actually was pretty bad at looking at things through her periphery. Therefore, she actually had to turn her neck in order to look at Quinn. She had a small gentle smile on her face and that was all the reassurance Rachel ever needed. Defeated, Kurt sat in front of them, crossing his legs and his arms as a form of tacit protest.

One by one the Glee kids entered the Choir room and proceeded to sit. All of them looking at Quinn and Rachel through their periphery ha! They did have that talent! Finally, Finn entered right behind Mr. Shue, who was late. Which means that Finn was pretty late himself. Because as we all know, Mr. Shue is a professional at being late._"Why does he always want to ruin my life anyways? Is he in love with Finn?"_

Finn sat beside Rachel and placed his hand on her lap, as If nothing had happened. Rachel tried to pay no mind to Finn's gesture and simply got up from her seat. "Mr. Shue I want to sing my song for the assignment please."

"Yeah, no Rachel. Why don't we let someone else start for a change?" Mr. Shue laughed awkwardly pretending he isn't an asshole.

"Rachel is the only one here responsible enough to have her song ready the day after you give us the assignment Mr. Shue. You know it, I know it and everybody else in this room knows it. So why don't we just skip this and you let Rachel do what she does best?" Quinn said evenly, while taking turns looking at everyone's eyes but Rachel's.

Everyone in the room was looking at Quinn Fabray as if her hair had turned pink! Oops my bad! Mr. Shue couldn't even speak. Through the awkward silence Rachel walked to the center of the room and bowed down.

"Hi, my song choice is Tommy Trash's "_Need Me To Stay_" and I would just like to point out that this one's for Quinn" Rachel winked at the ex-cheerio. "Hit it Brad!"

"_I'm inside out"_ Rachel started. _"Ooh It's the way you swore that you didn't want more, then you always need me to stay for the morning."_ Rachel swayed her hips to the music and smiled flirtatiously at Quinn. Now Quinn actually rivaled the pink panther's color since her whole face was blushing furiously.

"_I'm inside you"_ Rachel continued. _"Oh there's everything you know and everything I don't every time you need me to stay for the morning"_ Santana actually ooohed at this and started clapping along the music.

"This is so gay." Kurt said with his eyes wide as saucers. "And hot!" Puck added. Quinn had no idea what to say. This was highly inappropriate and _hot._ She agreed with Puck.

"_Keeping you a secret from my friends" _Rachel sat on Quinn's lap at this point. _"They can see that something's different but they can't quite tell."_ Quinn looked sideways to Finn who had his hand in fists and was shaking with madness. _"One moment I'm spinning the next one I'm flipping 'cause you can't decide what you want." _Rachel got up from Quinn's lap and started dancing around her. _"What started so simple is burning right out of control ooooh!"_

Rachel sang the chorus once more and finished with a bow. "Though I understand that a song should stand on its own, I do realize that some of you are not well versed in the complex vocabulary of the musical arts. Basically, what I tried to convey through this performance was that even though my relationship with Quinn started on a physical basis, meaning intercourse. I wish I could change that, but since I can't, all I can do now is ask for a new beginning." Rachel smiled triumphantly as if that hadn't been the most out of line performance she has done so far.

Quinn looked up to the ceiling. "_Please God, I ask for patience."_

* * *

**Song: Tommy Trash -Need Me to Stay.**


	3. Chapter 3 What The Fuck Am I Doin?

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. It is a pleasure to take you with me along for this ride.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

What The Fuck Am I Doin'?

"Thank you so much." Rachel bowed down theater style and proceeded to sit beside Quinn once again.

"Rachel that was... That was..." Mr. Schue kept struggling trying to find the right words.

"Bullshit! That was BULLSHIT!" Finn got up from his seat and kicked his chair. Rachel jumped from her own seat a little bit as Quinn put an arm around her front.

"Keep you hands off of her Quinn!" Finn's cheeks were red which only made his beauty marks look like seeds on a watermelon.

"What the fuck are you doin' Finn? Look at yourself! You almost hurt Rachel because of your antics! CALM. THE. FUCK DOWN." Quinn was still keeping a hold of Rachel as she spoke.

Santana had gotten up and was now standing near the Fabray-Berry fort, while Sam placed a firm hand on Finn's shoulder. In addition, Mr. Schue had just opened a bag of popcorn and was now waiting for the whole thing to play out. Well not actually, that's just how Rachel will later tell the story.

Finn shook Sam's hand off and put his hands on his hair like a bad actor in a musical dramedy TV Show. "How _could_ you Rachel? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Finn stormed out of the room and Rachel got out of Quinn's hold and followed him. Quinn's reaction was to just cross her arms and legs while closing her eyes.

"Well kids... You can leave now. I'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Schue left for his office. He even passed Rachel and Finn talking in the hallway, patted the tall boy on the back and said: "I've taught you how to be a man Finn, and you've taught _me. _We have taught each other and now the cycle of manhood is complete."

Finn looked at Mr. Schue as if he was God himself and gave him a quirked smile that conveyed a lot of father-son emotions. The Spanish teacher continued to walk along the corridor not once looking back.

"Rachel, it's OK. All you have to do is come back to me and I'll forgive you. Girls can't even have sex. What you had with Quinn is just a phase. Come back to me Rachel." Finn had cute pouty lips and Rachel wanted to kiss him so bad if it wasn't for the fact that what he had just said was highly offensive.

"First of all Finn, I can't go back to you. Second of all, girls are more than able to have sex with each other. In fact, studies prove that lesbians reach orgasms more than heterosexual women and third: What I have with Quinn is not a phase. It's love" Rachel even kept count with her fingers making sure all of her arguments invalidated Finn's.

* * *

Back in the choir room everybody was waiting for Quinn Fabray to say something since she remained the ever-stoic figure of calmness.

"OK." Quinn started as she opened her eyes. "I don't have the answers to all of your questions. All I ask is for is one at a time though."

"Since _when_ have you guys been a thing?" Santana asked.

"Two weeks ago." Kurt replied. "When did you guys have sex?" He prodded.

"That is private Kurt. I don't go asking when you had sex with Blaine." Quinn interceded.

"We haven't had sex." Kurt answered plainly.

"Oh boy." Artie offered while raising his eyebrows. Brittany was sitting on his lap as she watched the whole thing like a tennis match.

"Q, I needs to get this out before I burst." Santana stated with a red face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD! Y-you hahahahaha... You let Puck get you pregnant on your first time!" Santana was breathing unevenly due to all of her laughing at Quinn's face. "You got kicked out of the cheerios, gave your baby up for adoption and the next year returned as a crazy-ass bitch! You were manically plotting to win Prom Queen and lost! HAHAHAHAHA!" Santana took a moment to put her hand on her knee as she asked for a pause with the other one, trying to regulate her breathing. "Finn broke-up with you after a fuckin' funeral and then you had a break-down in New York aaaand then you told me that for the summer you were going all the way to California in your car so that you could "find" yourself, after that you come back with bubblegum hair and the cherry on top, or should I say Berry, is that you've gone through _all of that_ only to come back and date major freak loser Mandhands! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! Did "finding" yourself meant you found yourself between RuPaul's legs?" Santana kept on laughing manically as everyone in the room was experiencing a really awkward moment.

"Back. Off. Santana." Quinn warned through gritted teeth.

"Do you love her?" Santana immediately stopped laughing and looked straight at Brittany who had just asked the question whilst everyone else stared at Quinn waiting for an answer.

"I- I d.. it's just that our relationship it's still so new. I don't know what to answer Brittany." Quinn suddenly found the floor very interesting

"So you don't?" Brittany's face saddened with this realization and Santana couldn't help feel very warm on her chest because of the blonde's reaction.

"I like her... I can tell you that much." Quinn smiled gently at Brittany, trying to reassure the girl. "Then you should go get her." Brittany suggested as she signaled the choir room's door with her thumb and then proceeded to snuggle into Artie's neck. At this, Santana looked to the floor.

* * *

"You sound like you're trying to talk yourself into believing this shit Rachel! You're not even sure about what you're saying." Rachel lowered her eyes to Finn's shoes and started biting on her lip. _"What am I doing? I shouldn't have followed him! Stupid Rachel! Stupid! You're precisely trying not to go to him anymore!"_

"Finn, I assure you that these studies exist, I can link you to them if you want. Believe me when I say that women who have sex with other women are more prone to orgasm than heterosexual ones." _"Stupid Rachel! This is absolutely ridiculous! Why did I follow him? And more importantly: How do I get out of this conversation?"_

"Finn please, just leave her alone already. Rachel has made up her mind, and it's final." Quinn stood behind Finn as she stared at Rachel's beautiful big brown eyes.

"Can't you see we're talkin' here? Get the fuck out Quinn!" Finn didn't even turn around to look at Quinn, even though he was obviously directing his words at her. When he tried to find Rachel's familiar eyes, he didn't find them. They were focused on someone else, on Quinn. This infuriated Finn to no avail. Finally turning around to face his pink nemesis his voice was low and strong.

"This is all your fault! Rachel and I were fine. Rachel is mine! She's mine and you can't take her away from me!" Finn suddenly looked so much taller even though he's already like a giraffe.

"This is getting tiring." Quinn extended her hand to Rachel who just took it and the both of them started walking towards the school's exit, hand in hand. Suddenly Quinn found herself shoved against a locker with Finn's arm pinning her down. "You stand no chance against me Fabray." Quinn could feel Finn's breath on her face. It was fucking disgusting.

"No. It is _you_ who stands no chance to _her_ Finn! She has been nothing but kind to me since the school year started. She's my frien- my girlfriend and you have to respect that because it's my choice. I choose _her_ Finn. _"ohmylord! Ohmylord! Ohmylord! that was so good and it was totally improv. I must definitively write this when I get home tonight. I feel _so _powerful! Oh shit Rachel focus! Focus! What's goin' on now?"_

"Get out of here Finn. Get out of here and go home." Santana said evenly. Behind her was the entire Glee Club. Finn released Quinn from his grip and punched the locker right next to her face. Quinn flinched but after realizing that Finn hadn't _punched_ her in the face, she let out the breath she was holding and looked at Santana with a small smile. Things would be alright between the girls.

"Grab your donkey and get the hell out of here Fabray. Go and ride into the horizon and live happily ever after." Santana laughed darkly. Rachel offered her hand to Quinn. Yet, before taking it Quinn glanced at Finn and whispered: "Now it's personal you motherfucker." Finn did not even blink. Then, the two girls carried on with what they were previously trying to do and left the premises.

"We need to have a talk." Kurt informed as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

* * *

Rachel opened her car's door so that Quinn could get in. She then went to the driver's seat, buckled up and started the car.

"_What the fuck am I doin'? And more importantly: Why?" _Quinn could not help think back to when Rachel had said she chose her. She had felt her heart constrict when she heard those words. Quinn Fabray might not know very well in what mess she had gotten herself into, but she did know one thing: She wanted those words to be real. Even if Rachel was just using her, she still wanted to feel special, to feel chosen.

"Y-you don't have to do this anymore Quinn. I wanted it to be you because I thought that way Finn wouldn't get physical. B-but now that we know my guess was wrong... I- I just can't stand knowing that you m-might get hurt because of... well, because of me." Rachel just looked straight to the road as she spoke.

"I'm doing this. _We're _doing this. I don't start anything I don't intend to finish." Quinn's raspy voice resounded in the car.

"_OK, is it me or was that sexy? Stop it Rachel! Damn it!" _Rachel cleared her throat. "A-are you sure?"

"Oh yeah definitively. He made it personal. I'm doing this until he leaves you the fuck alone." Quinn smiled, she looked, dare Rachel say: _Playful?_

"How long do you think it'll take though?" Rachel asked nervously. She kinda wished this arrangement would last forever. Quinn was starting to feel like what it must feel like to have a friend. Hearing her say that she was in Rachel's corner, meant the world to the Diva.

"I don't know Rachel, you're kind of unforgettable." Quinn smiled as she bit her tongue. She looked... simply gorgeous.

"Well aren't you the charmer, huh?" Rachel answered hoping Quinn wouldn't notice her blush.

* * *

"Rule number one: Every song you sing to me. Must be approved by _me_ beforehand!" Quinn declared. "Rule number two" Quinn leaned on her elbows on the kitchen counter as Rachel sat on a bar stool.

"Wait a sec. when I mentioned there were gonna be rules you looked confused and now you're here writing a whole constitution?" Rachel interrupted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Didn't you expect me to take some control over our situation after what you pulled on me in the choir room? Rachel, I mean this in the nicest way possible: You. Are. Insane. How _dare_ you sing that song in Glee Club? And then you just left me alone with everyone to deal with the aftermath of what _you _did! _Everyone _there thinks you and I had sex! You left me alone with _that_!" Quinn stood right and crossed her arms at Rachel.

"Are you upset about the song or that I left?" Rachel prodded.

"Both! You don't get to pull this crap on me anymore!"

Rachel took a deep breath and got up from the stool to stand in front of Quinn. "Quinn, since we have nothing in common whatsoever. I concluded that the only reasonable way it would be possible for the both of us to start a relationship would be through physical compatibility. That is saying that our recurrent fights in sophomore year were nothing more than the manifestation of our sexual desires, which ultimately led us through an erotic path which ended in sexual intercourse. Now m-"

"Do you listen to yourself when you speak? GOSH! I- just... I wish I could record you so that you would know how insane you sound." Quinn was now standing very close to Rachel so she actually had to look down as she spoke.

"Stop. Telling. Me. I'm. Insane." Rachel exhaled deeply as she took one step closer to Quinn.

"Then stop _acting_ insane." If Quinn would lean down just an inch more, her nose would be touching Rachel's.

"Says the girl with pink hair." Rachel backed down and ran her fingers through her bangs trying to comb them. "Anyways, I wasn't finished. I was going to apologize to you but then you so kindly interrupted me."

"Go on then, apologize!" Quinn went around the kitchen counter and got two glasses of water for the both of them.

"I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have followed Finn. Now I'm sending him mixed signals. It's just that... He always pulls me in, y'know? I feel better when I walk with him through the school halls. I feel like... like I'm finally e-enough. That doesn't justify anything though. I shouldn't have left you with all of the Glee Club after having implied you and I have a very healthy sex life." Rachel heard a splash of water and looked up from the floor to find Quinn with a water-covered chest. Rachel started full on laughing at the girl across from her. Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows and pouted her lips.

"Now I feel weally sad Wachel, I think I need a hug" Quinn spoke in a child-like manner.

"Well aren't you the big dork Ms. Fabray!" Rachel said through her laughter.

"No I mean it Rach." Quinn started to move around the counter approaching Rachel. "Come here and give me a hug!"

Rachel ran to the other side of the counter. "Leave me alone Quinn! This cat sweater is new and you're not gonna ruin it for me!" Quinn had now placed her extended arms on the kitchen counter and was biting on her tongue while looking at Rachel.

"It's just water sweetie." Quinn winked at Rachel. "Are you afraid to get wet?"

"_What the fuck I am doing? Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Am I actually flirting with Rachel Berry?"_

Rachel closed her eyes and gulped, she then slightly shook her head and opened them. "Why were you chastising me for my sexual references if you're doing the same thing?

"I-it's not the same." Quinn countered.

"Explain to me how it isn't the same?" Rachel asked defiantly.

"Mine was just a joke, yours was in front of all of our friends." Quinn argued.

"Those aren't my friends." Rachel looked to the side as she spoke softly. So softly in fact, that it was kind of a miracle that the ex-cheerio actually managed to hear her.

Quinn didn't know what to say to make Rachel feel better. All she knew was that she wanted to. It was obvious Rachel still felt like and outsider. The talent she possessed was an unbelievable asset to the club, but that was all it was: an asset. Things had to change, Rachel might be annoying and incredibly one-track minded to the point of pushing everything aside to get what she wants, but she wasn't a bad person, and most of all, she deserved to have friends.

"I'm your friend, right?"

Rachel closed her eyes as she smiled at Quinn's words, her head was still to the side as she looked to the floor, trying to hide her happiness. Nevertheless, she then turned it to the center and when she finally looked up, at the same time brushing some hair strands behind her ear and showing a huge smile, Quinn could only think about one word as the girl in front of her opened her eyes to look through her big eyelashes: Beautiful.

"If you want to be. I am more than happy to accept you as my friend." Rachel's eyes were shining with joy, her smile was big and wide. Quinn heard her voice very far away since the more prominent sound was her own heartbeat.

"Quinn?"

"W-what? What is it Rach?" Quinn had finally woken up from freakin' Narnia, her eyes were mostly black now and a blush was creeping up her neck.

"I said I would love it if you were to become my friend... that is, if you want to of course." Rachel's insecurities seeping out in her words brought warmth to Quinn's heart. How could she have been so cruel to this girl before? She was just a kid, much like herself back then. She hadn't done anything wrong and yet, Quinn had ostracized and belittled her over and over again.

"Yes, I want to be your friend. Just... I think there is something I should do first, I just want to say how sorry I am for every bad thing I did to you. I know it doesn't change anything at all but, I want you to know I regret every single thing I did. I'm sorry Rach." By this point Quinn had gone around the kitchen counter and was now standing in front of one Rachel Berry.

Rachel smiled. "It really doesn't change anything at all, being that you can never go back in time. But it changes something in here" Said Rachel as she pointed to the left side of her chest. "Thank you for apologizing Quinn. I forgive you."

"So... friends?" The pink-haired girl inquired.

"Friends." Rachel nodded. "Now let's go upstairs and get you out of that wet shirt Missy!"

Quinn groaned. "What about my hug?"

* * *

Once upstairs Quinn went into her room's bathroom and changed to yet another black shirt. When she came back out Rachel was standing in the middle of the room with a small smile.

"Should we get on with the rules?" Rachel chuckled as she noticed that Quinn had pigtails.

"Why are you laughing?" Quinn said as she herself chuckled as well.

"Nothing nothing. You're cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm badass!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Fabray."

"I _am!_ C'mon! Do you know anyone else who looks good with pink hair?"

"Well, I can't think of anyone right now. But that doesn't mean anything. You have pigtails right now Quinn, what's cuter than that?"

Quinn huffed and lifted her hands in order to remove them, but Rachel stopped her.

"Please don't. I like it when you look cute." Rachel smiled bashfully.

"Uh.. ye- ok." Quinn managed to say.

Rachel chuckled some more and rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, shall we?"

"Oh sure, the rules... yeah. Well I was thinking for number two that mayb-"

"No wait! You said number one, now it's my turn!" Rachel pouted. "Ok, well." Rachel cleared her throat. "Rule number two: You have to promise not to fall in love with me."

"What the fuck Rachel?" Quinn turn her hands to face upward and extended them, at the same time slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Sorry! Yeah... It's just that ever since I watched "A Walk To Remember" I've always wanted to say those lines and even though I am not dying from leukemia I thought this might be my only chance when it would be fitting to say them. I was serious though, that's gonna be rule number two Quinn."

"Whatever Berry. I promise not to fall in love with you. Are you happy now?" Quinn giggled.

"Yes! Thank you so much. Although the protagonist of the movie says: _'That's not a problem.'_ But what you said is just fine don't worry." Rachel rushed out.

"No it's Okay. If you want to act out the scene I don't mind, we can do it again." Quinn couldn't stop finding this incredibly adorable.

"OK. Here I go: You have to promise not to fall in love with me." Rachel said in a serious tone.

Quinn chuckled. "That's not a problem." she answered.

"Okay, what's gonna be rule number three Quinn?" Rachel inquired.

"Well, I was wondering like.. what does pretending to be girlfriends entail? I know we'll hold hands at school and stuff but I'm not so sure about the rest."

"Oh! Well, I was thinking we can just hang out and be normal and whenever Finn's around we could just get a little more touchy." Rachel said while looking at everywhere but Quinn.

"How touchy?" Quinn scrunched up her eyes at Rachel.

"Well y'know, like you said: Hand-holding, hugging, looking intensely at each other, kissing" Rachel had yet to look at Quinn's eyes.

"Yeah, about that kiss earlier. That was not cool Rachel."

"You're right. I'm sorry about that, It won't happen again without your consent."

"Yeah... but my point is. I think we should practice." Said Quinn with a cheeky smile.

Rachel's eye blew out of her sockets until Quinn started laughing. "You're an idiot Quinn! Stop joking and let's get on with it." Rachel crossed her arms.

Quinn laughed harder. "Oh God! But you should've looked at your face though. I wish I could've taken a picture." Rachel chuckled at this and pushed Quinn's shoulder.

"Stop it! Get serious now." She said with a smile.

"Okay okay.. Well, I think rule number three should be that we won't tell our parents." Quinn offered Rachel half a smile.

"Yeah you're right. Since this thing won't be permanent, it is best to keep it between the two of us... and McKinley High of course."

"Then it's settled. What do you have for rule number four?"

"I was thinking that it's best if we dated a little bit. What do you think?" Rachel asked very nervously.

"Rach, if you wanna hang out all you have to do is ask. Making it a rule is not necessary." Quinn gave Rachel a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Okay." Rachel finished bashfully. "Oh... I know which one should be rule number four then! And remember: Since it's a rule, it must be obeyed." Rachel had sat on the bed and was now patting the area next to her for Quinn to sit.

"I could argue that rules are made to be broken but whatever. Go on then." Quinn requested as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Well, Rule number four: If Finn tries to get physical again, you have to let me protect you. He wouldn't hurt me, so maybe I can just get in the middle or something." At this, Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rach, if Finn gets physical again, I'm gonna kick his ass. You getting in the middle will only delay the inevitable: Me punching his face. And it's not a matter of you not being able to protect me, I know you're more than capable Rachel, it's actually a matter of pride. So let's just leave it at that. OK?"

"Umm, OK." Rachel spoke softly.

"Well now we're left with three rules I guess, and one of them comes from a Nicholas Spark's novel. We're kinda pathetic Rach." Quinn teased.

"We are... But it's OK, because now I feel more sure about this arrangement we have. I have to get home now Quinn, thank you so much for all your help." Rachel leaned into Quinn and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. After that, she got up from the bed. "I can show myself out, don't worry." Before Quinn knew it, Rachel had left.

Quinn laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, her cheek felt warm and her fingers were still tingling. _"What the fuck am I doing?" _She asked herself.

* * *

Rachel got home and ate Chinese food with her dads, then she went upstairs and as she was doing her nightly routine, her cellphone rang. "Kurt Hummel" on the caller id.

"Good evening Kurt. How may I be of help?"

"Rachel... well, how should I put this? I think Quinn and you are in trouble."


	4. Chapter 4 What Are You Even Saying?

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I get really excited with your reviews. It makes me happy to know people are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

What Are You Even Saying?

"What do you mean Kurt?"

"Well, I've talked to Finn, and he keeps babbling about never giving up and getting what is rightfully his... about soul-mates and "meant to be". It's getting kinda creepy, and not Barbara Walter's creepy, I mean the girl from "The Ring" creepy." Kurt stated as fast as he could. "Seriously Rachel, I'm actually calling you right now because he said he was gonna fix _everything, _grabbed all his savings and left. Just- just promise me you'll lock all your doors and windows please."

"I- I don't know what to say Kurt. Has he ever behaved like this before?" Rachel dried her face and went out to her room to sit on the bed.

"Let me see... I dunno Rachel. I remember once I had a conversation with Carole about him not wanting to get rid of his father's chair. It's like once he wants something he disregards everybody else's feelings. It's freakin' intense let me tell ya." Kurt's voice sounded as if he was talking about a soap-opera character.

"I know he's kinda dense sometimes and tends to hurt people without wanting to. But what he did in Glee Club was way over the top. I'm... I'm scared Kurt. Not for me, but for Quinn." Rachel tried to keep her voice even but failed miserably.

"I'm sure he won't murder her or anything Rachel! He's just.. he's not thinking straight right now. Remember last prom when he tried to punch Jesse?"

"How could I forget. He was acting like a caveman!" Rachel sighed could be heard loudly at the other end.

"Well, I'm afraid that's Quinn's future. Unless she's as good at dodging as Jesse that is."

"Well, she _is_ a very talented dancer, maybe she could pull some moves à la Matrix. What am I even saying! No! The point is not how to get Quinn to dock, the point is how to get Finn not to punch!" Rachel firmly concluded. "D-do you know how the whole chair business ended?"

Kurt took a breath. "As Carole tells it, she just had a heart to heart with him and made him understand. Maybe... Maybe you can make him understand too. Just show him how happy Quinn makes you and how much you love her." Kurt suggested "Then he'll understand and will leave you alone."

"Y-yeah... sure. I'll just show him." Rachel let her body hit the bed hard as she sighed deeply.

"Actually, how is it that you and Quinn ended up together in the first place?" Kurt was navigating shaky waters at this point.

"Well, like I said: It was just a physical thing at the beginning. I guess it sort of escalated from there." Rachel put her fist in her mouth and bit it, then got up from the bed and proceeded to walk around her room.

"I bet she's good." Kurt's voice had gotten at least an octave lower.

"She has certainly been good to me. That much I can tell you." Rachel was scrunching her eyebrows by this point.

"Yeah, I imagine she has been _very_ good to you. So how was it... losing the big "V" to no other than Quinn Fabray?" Kurt had just dropped the bomb.

"WHAT?" Rachel jumped and dropped her cellphone, before picking it up she inhaled and exhaled very deeply trying to relax herself. "H-hello?" She cleared her voice. "Kurt are you there?"

"You're no longer a virgin but you're still a prude?" Kurt started giggling at this. "It's alright Rachel, you don't have to tell me now. But I expect to know the story some time soon."

"No Kurt! You only call me when you want help with Glee assignments and now you're calling me so you can gossip about Quinn and me? Thank you for warning me about Finn, but frankly Kurt: Screw you!"

"Rachel you're being oversensitive. Take it easy girl!" Kurt reasoned.

"I'm not being oversensitive! My sex life is as private as I want it to be." Rachel sat back down on the bed. "Goodnight Kurt. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

"But you didn't even let me tell you about Blaine!" Kurt whined.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What about Blaine?"

"He's coming to McKinley!" Kurt's smile could be heard through the phone.

Rachel gasped. "That's great! Maybe he can be my new leading man!" Rachel's face transformed from annoyed to happy.

"He's _my_ leading man Rachel. Back off!" Kurt teased.

"_You_ back off about me and Quinn! Kurt, you were being a jerk!" Rachel accused in a serious tone.

Kurt exhaled. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "I won't ask any more questions."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, you have just taken four minutes of my precious sleep and those are four minutes I am never getting back! Congratulations on Blaine coming to McKinley, have a goodnight Kurt."

"Sorry about the four minutes!" Kurt chuckled. "G'night Rachel."

Rachel hung up the phone and realized she had a new text message from Quinn Fabray.

**I WON'T SING THAT. -Q**

Rachel huffed and typed out her reply.

**It's a classic! -R**

The reply came almost in an instant.

**I won't do it. -Q**

**I'll make you. -R**

**So be it. -Q**

Rachel always accepted a challenge. She put the phone on her nightstand and went to bed. "_It's on Fabray." _was her last coherent thought before drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

"Hurry up mom! I'm gonna be late!" Quinn yelled from downstairs.

"Ten minutes sweetheart!" Judy singsonged.

Quinn sighed, in her mother's language, ten minutes meant twenty minutes or even half an hour more of waiting._"Great. Just great." _Quinn kept the comment to herself. As she walked to the living room to sit on the couch and wait, her home's doorbell rang. Quinn changed her trajectory to the front door and looked through the peephole to find no other than Rachel Berry, her new fake _girlfriend._

"What are you doin' here?" Quinn yelled through the door.

"Good morning Quinn! Open up! I came to give you a ride to school!" Rachel informed as she pounded on the door with her palm.

"My mom's taking me." Quinn explained. As she looked through the peephole once again, Rachel was wearing a black animal sweater with a red mini-skirt. _"Not bad."_

Rachel knocked some more. "Can't you at least open the door? This is utterly _rude_ Quinn!" Rachel huffed out.

"Okay okay..." Quinn finally opened the door to find Rachel heading back to her car.

"Where are you going?" Quinn yelled after her.

"I'm not gonna be late just because of you. You comin' or not?" Rachel shouted without even looking back as she got inside her car.

Quinn looked back inside her house and made up her mind. "I found a ride to school! Bye mom!" She left her home and got inside the vehicle.

"Buckle up! it's going to be a bumpy ride! Well, not actually... I just really like Bette Davis."

"Yeah I watched that one... That Eve girl was creepy as fuck." Quinn commented as she pulled the seat's handle to get it all the way down.

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah she was, some say she was actually a lesbian, y'know?"

"That still doesn't explain why she had to be so obsessive." Quinn interceded.

"Well, maybe she was in love." Rachel argued.

"If that's love, I hope I never fall for anyone." Quinn concluded firmly as she place both her arms behind her head making her black top rise with the action.

"Y-you.. You've never fallen in love?" Rachel tried her best to keep her eyes on the rode, but watching Quinn seemed necessary in order to continue this conversation.

"Nope." Quinn made the "p" sound resonate in the car.

Rachel thought about this answer for a second before replying. "What about Puck?"

"What about him?" Quinn answered nonchalantly.

"You know what I'm asking. Why are you avoiding elaborate answers?" Rachel's frustration manifested in her words.

"There's nothing to tell Rachel! It just... It hasn't happened, okay? So back off already.

"But have you never even been close? Maybe with Finn then?" Rachel needed an answer. How is it that no one had ever managed to get to Quinn's heart. Was this girl so impossibly out of reach?

"I felt some affection for Finn back in the day, the same with Puck. But I don't think I was ever in love with either of them." Quinn had her eyes closed now.

"Are you falling asleep?" Rachel could not believe this girl! You're supposed stay awake when someone's talking to you! Why is she so utterly _rude_?

Quinn sighed and opened her eyes. "Rachel." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I feel like you're judging me for never having been in love and it... and...I-I don't like it. Is not my fault it hasn't happened, maybe love doesn't exist at all!"

Rachel gasped. "Love _does _exist! What are you even saying Quinn? What do you think all those musicals, songs, movies and books are all about? Plus I would _never_judge you! Everybody goes at their own pace."

Quinn gulped. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Just leave me alone." Quinn got her seat back up again and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Quinn." Rachel chastised herself for not letting this conversation go. She should have taken Quinn's hints and stopped it before getting to this point. Quinn was already doing so much for her, the least she could do was not to cause her any inconveniences. "I'm really sorry Quinn." Rachel repeated.

"For you is different. You fall in love and give everything too easily. I'm not saying that's bad, I'm just saying it's different from me. Just- There is nothing to apologize for Rachel. Let's just leave it at that." Quinn responded as she looked outside the window, supporting her head on her right hand.

"Okay, we'll leave it at that." _"For now." _Rachel kept from voicing that last comment.

The car remained quiet for a while so Rachel decided to turn on the radio. _"Physical, Physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical. Let me hear your body talk, your body talk."_

"This reminds me." Rachel started.

"I won't do it." Quinn quickly interrupted.

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!" Rachel complained as she took a right turn, they were almost at school by this point.

"You were gonna say you want me to sing that stupid song. Well I won't and you can't make me Rachel."

Rachel opened her mouth as she put her left hand on her chest. "That is most certainly _not_ what I was about to say Quinn." Rachel lied. Obviously _now_ wasn't a good time to talk Quinn into singing the song.

"Then _what _were you gonna say?" Quinn looked at Rachel through her periphery as she still pretended to look out the window.

"_Let's get animal, animal..."_

Rachel parked the car and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Last night Kurt asked me about our sex life." Rachel was about to get out of the car but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"You mean our _inexistent_ sex life, right?" Quinn's hazel eyes looked beautiful under the morning sun.

"Is there another one?" Rachel smirked.

"What did you tell him? Quinn rushed out as she unbuckled her seatbelt as well. Rachel looked to her feet at this.

"I might have inadvertently told him that you've been really good to me. I'm guessing he implied that you're excellent at cunnilingus or maybe he didn't go as far and just thought about regular lesbian sex. I wouldn't know how perverted Kurt's mind truly is, since that was basically the first time we've talked about sex, lesbian one that is!"

Quinn now looked like a tomato wearing a pink wig. "I can't believe you just said that."

Rachel scrunched down her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do _I_ mean? Do you listen to yourself when you speak? Who _talks _like that Rachel?" Quinn was still very much red.

"_I_ talk like that and there's nothing wrong with it." Rachel looked straight into Quinn's eyes.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO AWKWARD ALL THE TIME?" Quinn accepted Rachel's challenge and a staring competition took place inside the Diva's car.

"BY TELLING THE TRUTH?" Rachel sat straighter.

Quinn took a sigh as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "Let's not argue."

"You were the one who started it!" Rachel accused as she poked Quinn on her shoulder.

"Well I'm gonna finish it!" Quinn poked Rachel as well, only twice as hard.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and held it tight. Quinn tried to pull back, but Rachel wouldn't have any of it.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME RACHEL!" Quinn was trying to release her left hand with the right one, but Rachel's grip was too tight.

"MAKE ME!" Rachel challenged.

Quinn smirked at this and started tickling the small brunette with her free hand in an incredible skilled way. Rachel released Quinn's hand and tried to cover her belly but Quinn's dexterity was too great for her novice defense tactics.

"HA HA HA HA" Rachel inhaled whenever she could but it was getting harder and harder every time she tried. "PLE-HAHH-SE HAHAHA PLEASE QUINN HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please what?" Quinn really liked tickling Rachel, the way she laughed so freely made her look beautiful.

"Get the fuck out of the car already before I barf!" Santana knocked hard on the vehicle's window.

Quinn immediately recoiled back to the co-pilot's seat and it was only then that she realized she had basically been on top of Rachel a few moments ago . Rachel's skirt had ridden up and butterfly-filled panties could be seen very clearly from Quinn's vantage point. Rachel inhaled deeply after she was released and observed Santana standing outside the car behind Quinn. She could feel her own cheeks getting warmer now. Rachel tried to connect with Quinn's eyes but noticed that the girl was looking down at her PANTIES! _"Ohmylord ohmylord ohmylord!" _Rachel straightened her skirt down and immediately got out of the car. Quinn instead, fell back as Santana _opened_ the car's door.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAN?" Quinn reprimanded from the floor. "THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Santana laughed hysterically while looking down at Quinn. "Hey! It was either me or Sue Sylvester giving you detention for making out with the midget at the school's parking lot. Get up already Q! Or are you too aroused to even stand up?" Santana laughed at her own joke.

"I assure you Santana that we were simply entertaining ourselves with a tickle fight." Rachel cleared out.

"Is that what you kids call it nowadays?" Santana kept on laughing as Quinn took her hand to finally help herself get up from the floor.

"Rachel! What are you even sayin'? Don't add more wood to the fire!" Quinn seemed to have a permanent blush by now.

"How is it that you two are even together in the first place?" Santana chuckled. "I just thank whoever is responsible for this because they made my fucking _year! _I swear you two are gonna make me laugh till I die!" Quinn rolled her eyes at this.

"Fuck _you_ Santana!" Quinn spit out. Her hazel eye's now golden.

Santana laughed some more. "I see you want me to join in on your indecencies. Sorry Q but I'm actually late for class." Santana walked away and her cackle could still be heard from afar.

"_What _indecencies?" Rachel crossed her arms as she stomped her foot down.

* * *

**So what more did you tell Kurt? -Q**

Rachel bit her lip as she typed out her reply.

**Just what I told you: That you've been really good to me, and then he interpreted it in a sexual way! I'm so sorry Quinn. -R**

Rachel wasn't sure if her answer to Kurt's question had been appropriate. Should she have clarified that Quinn was lovely and sweet in bed or that she was a wild beast? Which one did Quinn wanted to be known for? And most importantly: How would she find out which one did the pink-haired girl preferred as an image to Mckinely High without having to voice it out loud?

**OK. I think it's best if we keep it vague. Don't answer any more sex-related questions tho. -Q**

Rachel finished the conversation by sending out an "OK" and put her phone back in her backpack.

"Cuál es el futuro perfecto de amar?" Mr. Schue asked to the class. Rachel raised her hand as Mr. Schue proceeded to ignore her. "Anyone else?" The singer kept her hand up. "OK Rachel, go ahead." Mr. Schue conceded.

Rachel finally put her hand down to rest. "The answer is_"Amaré"_ Mr. Schue."

"That's correct." Mr. Schue nodded.

* * *

Rachel got out of class and walked to her locker to grab her books for the period that followed lunch and leave the ones she had already used. McKinley's students looked at her as she passed by but no one said anything. When she turned to the left at the end of the hall she found Quinn drenched in red slushy and gasped. The liquid was dripping through her black shirt and the red only made her hair look all that much more pink. As Rachel ran to her, Quinn had just finished wiping her eyes and as she opened them, the contrast between red and hazel looked stunning._"How does she still manage to look so beautiful when she has just been slushied?" _Rachel asked herself.

The brunette then smiled weekly at Quinn as she offered her right hand for the girl to take so that they could go to the bathroom and get her all cleaned up, as she held her books with her left arm. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand firmly and yanked her towards her. Before Rachel knew it, forceful lips were smashing against hers. They sucked greedily which only made Rachel travel to a place she had never visited before. Heat surged up from her belly and Rachel's sight became blurry, she ended up closing her eyes to keep from getting dizzy. Rachel thought she might fall at any second so she held tightly to Quinn's shoulders with both hands, dropping her books with the action. Suddenly, Quinn was pulling back only to dive in again and finish with a chaste kiss.

When Rachel finally managed to open her eyes all she could see was the back of Quinn's hair as she said: "Deal with _it _Hudson. Grow up and _deal_ _with it_!" Quinn once again took Rachel's hand as they walked quickly through the halls. They entered the farthest bathroom on the second floor and Quinn locked the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I was just really mad." Quinn said as she took off her drenched shirt. "I shouldn't have used you like that to get back at Finn. It was childish and stupid. Please don't get mad at me! I won't do it again, I promise."

"NO!" Rachel shouted. _"OH MY GOD! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?" _Rachel's eyes opened wide in shock. "No! I mean! No I'm not mad at you! Don't worry, you just did what you had to do!" _"Ohmylord ohmylord ohmylord! PLEASE EAT IT! PLEASE!" _Rachel wished.

Quinn exhaled in relief and her abdominal muscles moved with the action. Rachel could not keep her eyes away.

"Thank God!" Quinn walked up to the sink and splashed some water to her face getting a significant amount of red out. She then proceeded to wash her shirt.

Rachel moved to stand on the perfect spot to look at Quinn's profile, her breast weren't big by any sort of standards but they were perky and her nipples were hard behind that black bra because of the cold. Her arms were toned and the work they put into washing the shirt made them flex. Rachel's eyes were having a banquet.

"_Dear Barbra Streisand! She's so hot!"_

"Rachel? Are you there? Earth to Rachel!" Quinn had her head turned towards her now as she raised one eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yes! I'm here Quinn. What is it?" Rachel wanted to slap herself but instead she just gulped down.

"I asked if you perhaps have some clothes I could borrow. Mainly a shirt." Quinn was squeezing the water out of her own shirt now. Yes of course! I have an "after-slushy kit"! Finish up cleaning while I go get it!" Rachel was happy to get out of that damn bathroom, she was sweating so much it was disgusting. Was the air-conditioning broken in that section of the school or what? As she walked quickly to her locker the breeze helped her cool down a bit. She opened her locker only to find a handwritten note.

_"Rach I found ur books layieng on the floor. Call me when u can so I can give them back 2 u. + I really wanna talk. I luv u!_

_-Finn"_

Why would anyone write a note as if they were text-messaging? Rachel didn't even like texting abbreviations. They just made everything hard to read! Plus that is most definitively _not_ how you write "laying"! _"This is just great! Now Finn's keeping my books hostage!" _Rachel took the kit and went back to the bathroom. However, before knocking on the door, she took a deep breath.

"It's open!" Quinn shouted from inside.

Rachel entered the bathroom to find Quinn with her entire head under the running faucet.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Rachel went to the sink and turned it off.

Quinn lifted her head a little bit, all of her pink wet hair hiding her face. "You're telling me there's a _correct_ way of doing this? Puh-lease Rachel! I just want to get this done quickly." Quinn started to whip her hair back and forth much like Will Smith's daughter. Except topless.

"STOP IT QUINN! YOU'RE GETTING ME ALL WET!" Rachel walked away from Quinn as much as possible until she hit a wall. This gave her a perfect view of a wild Quinn shaking her head as if she was at a rock concert. Rachel started pretending that instead of water, the liquid running down Quinn's neck was sweat and in return, she felt heat once again surging up from her belly.

"Tell me you have a towel inside that bag Rachel." Quinn stopped her manic hair-drying movements. Her hair was still damp and wild. She looked like a goddess.

"Y-yes. Yes I do." Rachel got a white towel out of her kit and gave it to Quinn. As Quinn placed the towel on her shoulders and dried her hair more delicately everything was in slow motion for Rachel and Olivia Newton-John's song "Let's Get Physical" was playing again. _"Who turned on the radio?"_ Rachel wondered.

"Could you please hurry up and give me a shirt?" Quinn extended her hand at Rachel.

"NO!" _"Fuck! That one I definitively said out loud!" _In return, Quinn raised her eyebrow at her.

"What are you even sayin' Berry? Just give me the shirt." Quinn requested. Her tone was more commanding now.

"Yes o-of course." Rachel got a white V-neck shirt out of the bag and Quinn groaned.

"Well, at least it isn't an animal sweater!" Quinn took the shirt and put it on. I think we've lost like twenty minutes of lunch already. Let's go Rach!"

"Wait! I also have a bag for you to keep your wet shirt. Don't keep it there too long though or it will smell like Jacob Ben Israel's hair." Rachel gave the pink-haired girl a giant Ziploc bag where Quinn placed her black shirt.

"Done! Okay let's go! I hope I don't forget to get the shirt out once I get home. JewFro's hair is one of the most disgusting things I've ever smelled!" Quinn giggled at this as she kept the bathroom's door opened for Rachel to walk through. "I heard today that the school finally got the contract renewed with the Pepsi Company and that the shipping stock got here yesterday! You know what that means?" Quinn didn't wait for Rachel to answer her question. "It means I get to enjoy my favorite slushy flavor for lunch today: Mountain Dew! I'm looking forward to _drinking_ a slushy instead of cleaning it off of me!" Quinn finished with a small laugh as she opened the cafeteria door for Rachel.

Rachel only knew one thing: Her favorite slushy flavor was no longer grape.

* * *

**Song: Olivia Newton-John -Let's Get Physical**


	5. Chapter 5 Who Do You Take Me For?

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Who Do You Take Me For?

"Who'd a thought that you were such a terrible kisser, huh?" Quinn was eating a salad in front of Rachel. She looked odd wearing a white shirt, instead of the usual black. She didn't look so badass anymore. Nevertheless, Rachel was glad her spare shirt had fitted the pink-haired girl, that way she wouldn't get freakin' pneumonia walking around school with a drenched top. Although on the other hand, her nip-

"Rachel. Are you there? It's no fun teasing you if you're not even paying attention!" Quinn explained with a smile.

"Of course I'm here Quinn, what were you saying?" Rachel supported her head's weight on her left hand as she ate a salad herself with the right one.

"I said that who would have thought you were such a bad kisser? I mean, poor Finn! I think I know now what if feels like to kiss one of those life-size inflatable dolls!" Quinn actually held her stomach as she laughed.

"I'll have you know Quinn that I am most definitively _not_ a bad kisser! In fact, I am an _excellent_ one. Just ask Finn, or Puck or even Jesse St. James and they'll tell you the truth." Rachel was now pointing at Quinn with her fork as she spoke.

"Then what was that half an hour ago? You were terrible Rachel! I had to do all the hard work!" Quinn was still smiling brightly, getting a rise out of Rachel definitively amused her.

"That one doesn't count! You caught me by surprise! That's why I didn't take part in the kiss. It doesn't mean I'm a bad kisser, it just means I was shocked!" Rachel wasn't gonna let Quinn know that had been the best kiss of her life. She would never hear the end of it from the punk girl!

Quinn smirked. "You owed it to me for what you pulled yesterday anyway."

"Are you always keeping score?" _"Why is she so frustrating? She's gonna drive me mad!" _Rachel thought to herself.

"Only for the important things." Quinn finished suggestively with a wink. _"I seriously need to stop flirting with Rachel Berry!"_

Trying to keep her blush at bay, Rachel started looking around the cafeteria. It had definitively been a relief being able to sit with someone at lunch. _"No more eating alone in the bathroom."_ Rachel assured herself. While looking around, she met Finn's eyes at the jock's table. The boy made a sign with his hands, pretending to be holding a book and then followed that one with pretending to text, finishing by pointing directly at Rachel and then at himself. That certainly was some awkward sign language. _"Note to self: Never partner with Finn on a charades game."_

"What was all that Rachel?" Quinn had finished her salad and was currently sucking on her slushie's straw.

"Something I have to do on my own." Rachel stated with a firm tone.

"You sure about that? Quinn asked nonchalantly.

"I am." Rachel knew she couldn't tell the punk girl that Finn was using her own books as a way of baiting her into talking to him. Quinn would want to be there for when he returned them and that, she couldn't have. She would make sure yesterday's incident after glee club would never repeat itself again no matter what. She wasn't gonna risk Quinn's safety.

Quinn looked at Rachel straight in the eye and found determination and resolution, a powerful combination, most of all if found in the one and only: Rachel Berry. She would be fine on her own with whatever that was.

"Quinn I want to ask you something."

"What is it Rach?" Quinn put the slushie down and supported her head on both her hands.

"A-are you ever gonna tell me about your summer?" Now it was finally out there. Rachel had gathered up enough courage to ask Quinn this very same question since the first day of school. She wanted- _needed_ to know what had made Quinn change so drastically.

"I promise to tell you about it Rach. But not when there's only five minutes left of lunch." Quinn put forward a fake smile. Rachel didn't know if it was because she was lying or if it was because what she had to tell was bad news.

"Do you really promise?" Rachel had always watched movies where friendships meant everything to the protagonists and they would tell each other everything. She wanted that with Quinn. She was drawn to her and wanted to know everything there was to know about her.

"I do."

"Can I ask you something else?" Rachel's voice had gotten a very high pitch now.

"Go ahead." Quinn shrugged.

"Would you go to the Homecoming dance with me? As my fake-date of course!" Quinn groaned in response.

"Do we _have_ to? I mean, if you want to hang out can't we just go watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, of course. W-we could just go to the movies. It was stupid. I shouldn't have asked." Damn Rachel and her pretty big eyes! Quinn put her hand on top of Rachel's.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel gave Quinn her megawatt smile.

"_This girl is gonna be the end of me" _Quinn warned herself.

* * *

"When are you gonna give up Rachel? I won't do it! You'll just have to pick another song!" Quinn had been about to enter the choir room, when the brunette intercepted her in order to "talk about something". She was tired of doing everything Rachel wanted. Couldn't she understand that Quinn was risking a LOT just by pretending to be with her?

"Please Quinn! Please!" No matter how irresistible Rachel's pout was, Quinn promised herself she wouldn't cave in. She was already "dating" the school's biggest loser. Some dignity had to be left intact or she would lose it!

"Seriously Rachel? You expect me to sing 'I Honestly Love You' in front of the whole glee club? Who do you take me for?" Quinn was already losing it by this point. There was no way she was gonna make herself so vulnerable in front of all those people. Even if it was with fake feelings! There was no fucking way.

"But it's such a great song! And you're more than able of reaching all the notes since your voice and Olivia's have the same range. Please Quinn, just do it for me." Rachel Berry was not too proud to beg. Quinn _had_ to do this. She just _had_ to.

"You just want to glorify yourself with this Rachel! Why are you so self-centered all the time? Oh look! Quinn Fabray is completely in love with me! Aren't I great? Well _fuck you_ Rachel! I won't do it and you can't make me." Quinn had walked away from the choir room as she harshly whispered her words, Rachel closely behind.

"I'll tell everyone at school that you cry when you come!" Rachel was whispering as well by this point. After all, she didn't wanna make a scene out of all of this. Nevertheless, she was pissed! Who does Quinn think she is? Rachel would _never_ use someone else to glorify herself!

"That's low, even coming from you!" Quinn's whisper didn't sound like one anymore. "You better think twice about what you just said Rachel." Quinn had shoved Rachel's shoulder until she hit her back against the lockers, she put her left arm above Rachel's head, her own face mere inches from Rachel's and looked down at her with power. Quinn did not know why, but ending this thing with Rachel was not an option. She decided it was best to just play Rachel's game instead. "Be careful Rach." Quinn breath out, her lips now brushing against Rachel's left ear. "Or I'll tell the whole school how you always beg me to fuck from behind." A shiver went down Rachel's spine. _No one_, _**no one**_ she had met in her entire life, had ever spoken to her like that. Rachel felt warmth all around her body and her fingers were now tingling. It was tantalizing to her not only the strength Quinn exuded, but also the fact that she had beaten her with her own strategy. Rachel Berry had found a match.

"Y-you." Rachel cleared her throat. "You wouldn't." Rachel turned her head slightly until her left cheek was touching Quinn's right one. Quinn backed away to look directly at Rachel's now black eyes.

"Try Me." With that, the punk girl released Rachel from the cage she had formed with her own body and directed her steps towards the choir room once again. Rachel was left hyperventilating.

Once inside the room, Quinn sat down with her arms and legs crossed, waiting for Rachel. Everybody else was minding their own business until Rachel entered -her steps were forceful, her hips were swinging, one could say there was even fire in her eyes- and walked up to stand in front of the ex-cheerio. Rachel looked around the room and realized everybody was looking at her. _"So much for not making a scene." _Quinn knew Rachel was not gonna be able to say what she obviously wanted to. Therefore, she uncrossed her legs and patted her lap, Rachel raised her eyebrows but sat down on the girl's legs all the same. Rachel's hands went to rest on top of Quinn's on her own stomach as she lay her head back beside Quinn's. The embraced looked intimate from the outside, if only they knew how hard Rachel was squeezing Quinn's hands to cause her pain and with what strength Quinn was grabbing Rachel's stomach. Now their fight had turned silently physical, what had they both come to?

They stayed like that throughout most of the lesson, getting a few awkward looks from the Glee kids and Mr. Schue, and angry looks from Finn. Quinn eventually took it a step further and started discreetly pinching Rachel's stomach, Rachel for her part tried to keep Quinn's hands still with only her right hand as she placed her left one behind Quinn's neck, pulling the little hairs she found there. Quinn hissed in pain as Rachel contained a small moan.

"Rachel, please sit on your own chair." Mr. Schue requested. Everyone in the room had heard Rachel's... sound. It was getting more awkward by the second. Quinn removed her hands from Rachel's stomach as Rachel stood up and sat behind her. Both girls exhaled hard. Quinn could still feel shivers going down her spine because of Rachel's hair-pulling. It was disconcerting at the least and _fucking_ _insane_ at the most.

Rachel on her part, looked around the room and connected with Finn's eyes. This made her remember about her books. She got her phone out of her backpack and texted him.

**Could you please return my books after Glee club? -R**

Finn got his phone out of his Letterman jacket and nodded at Rachel. The brunette then proceeded to lean down to Quinn's ear in front of her.

"I'm gonna take a few minutes after Glee Club to talk to Finn before I'm able to give you a ride home. It won't take long, I promise." Rachel murmured.

Quinn took her phone out and texted discreetly while Mercedes sang amazingly, as always.

**We need to talk too. Where should I wait for you? -Q**

Rachel leaned down again. "You can wait inside the car if you want. I trust you." Rachel placed her car keys on top of Quinn's shoulders. The pink-haired girl took them and texted again.

**What are you guys going to talk about anyways? -Q**

Rachel decided to text her answer.

**He's just going to give me back some books that I need. -R**

Rachel watched Quinn nod in front of her. She hoped everything would turned out alright in the end.

* * *

**Meet me at d auditorium :) -F**

Rachel was nervous about what had recently happened with Quinn. She became even more nervous when she realized she had been aroused all along. Sitting on Quinn's lap had given her too much of a high. She wasn't thinking straight anymore -Pun intended-. As she carried herself to the auditorium she couldn't help think back to when Quinn had her against the lockers she was passing by. That had been one of the most erotics moments Rachel had ever experienced. This was wrong, this was all so wrong. She wasn't supposed to lust after Quinn! But the kiss, and the bathroom scene earlier where she had come to appreciate Quinn in all her shirtless glory were haunting the girl's mind in an excruciatingly pleasurable way. This was so wrong. Most of all because all of her plan depended on this girl doing this for her as a favor. What if Rachel made everything awkward for not being able to hide her desire, and then Quinn just left? Wait... was it even about keeping herself away from Finn anymore? Or was this some excuse to be near Quinn? Rachel didn't know the answer to this question anymore. She needed to get a hold of herself once again, she needed some sense of control and she was gonna get it back or her name was no longer Rachel Barbra Berry!

As she walked through the auditorium's doors she noticed that Finn was up on the stage, when she went over there to meet him she noticed he didn't have her books with him, there was only him and a chair on that stage."What is this Finn?" Rachel looked around confused.

"I want to talk about us. I was gonna lay out a picnic like the one you had for our first date, but I couldn't really figure out were you got those cool airplane cups." Finn spoke in a shy tone.

"That wasn't our first date Finn, that was you cheating on your pregnant girlfriend with me. What's going on here Finn?" Rachel asked harshly.

"For me it _was _our first date, I never loved Quinn. Look, uh, I just have something I need to talk to you about, but I want you to promise me that you won't say a word until I'm done. Okay, I know that's a little hard you, so I need you to promise me." Finn was speaking with such a gentle voice, it was very disconcerting.

"Thank you for insinuating I talk too much Finn... That's real nice." Rachel bit back.

"Please Rachel, for old time's sake. Just hear me out Okay? Promise me you won't say anything until I'm done." Finn pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Rachel felt remorse. "Okay, I promise." Finn then guided Rachel by the arm to the chair, after the girl had sat down he started.

"Phew...um okay, well..." Finn cleared his throat. "I just feel like all my life I've been, you know, wondering if I was gonna be as much of a man as my father was." _"What does that even mean? Like fighting wars and stuff? That doesn't prove anyone's manhood. What is Finn talking about?" _Rachel kept her mouth shut as promised, but that didn't mean she couldn't think whatever she wanted to.

"Now all of a sudden I'm up at night, worried that I'm gonna _become_ the man he was." _"Because of the addiction? That's not even hereditary Finn. War leaves people unstable. It's _understandable_ that your father sought out substances to help him deal with his issues. That was a mistake, yes. But it doesn't make him any less of a man and you can't compare yourself to him, you've never gone to war so you can never know what he went through." _Finn took a pause at this and sighed. "Let's face it, 'I've got high school hero, life zero' written all over me." _"Why is he being so harsh with himself? It sounds like he gave up already . This is just sad"_ "Except for one thing: _You_." Rachel gulped down hard at this. It scared her knowing she was the only thing that gave Finn hope. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Finn should place all of this hope on himself and no one else. Finn continued "You're like a-a beacon of light guiding me through the darkness. You're like this- this big gold star, and for some bizarre reason, you chose to let me love you." It was clear Finn had taken a dictionary in order to communicate like this and obviously this had all been carefully rehearsed. Knowing this warmed Rachel's heart. But Finn was wrong. Rachel hadn't chose to let Finn love her, she actually had to humiliate herself many times in order for him to accept her. "And I feel like if I can just convince you to let me keep doing that... Then I'm gonna be okay. _Everything's _gonna be okay." _"The fact that he had said "convince you" made Rachel twitch. Finn deserved better than having to "convince" some girl to let him love her. He deserved someone who was happy for receiving such love and who felt that way because she wanted, not because she was "convinced to" by him." _Finn reached for the back pocket of his jeans and took out a small squared black box. Rachel's eyes opened wide in shock. "Uh...I spent all my savings to get this." _"Was that supposed to be endearing?" _That only made Rachel feel guilty. Nevertheless, Finn kept going. "I know it's not very big, but it's a promise. A promise to keep loving you for the rest of my life. All you've gotta do is say yes." Finn was kneeling down by this point. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel was left speechless, everything was going in slow motion. Finn had taken the ring and placed it on her finger already. She only woke up after realizing he was kissing her. The brunette pushed the boy by the shoulders. "Finn stop! Stop OK?"

Finn stepped back, he looked confused and his eyes were getting teary.

"Rachel I know you're going to NYADA and even if you don't get in, you're still gonna go to New York. I could go with you. Marriage... those rings are-are always gonna be a reminder of exactly how we feel for each other. They're gonna let us take a place of our little world into the big city." Finn was holding Rachel's hands between his own. Rachel realized now, he was _desperate_.

"Who do you take me for Finn? I can't let you do this. You're _gonna _return those rings and you're gonna save for college. You hear me?" Rachel said as she took off Finn's ring and placed it in his hand. "You'll get a football scholarship you'll see." Rachel let go of Finn's hands. "You _don't_ need me to feel like you're good enough. Because you _are. _And you're not coming to New York with me because that's not your dream_" _Rachel tried to reason with the boy. Everything he was saying sounded crazy.

"_You're_ my dream Rachel." Finn was now crying a bit.

Rachel sighed. "You deserve better than this Finn and I can't give it to you. I'm sorry." Rachel didn't know what else to say to the boy. She knew he was doing this because he was scared, scared about the future, scared about failing. But she also knew it wasn't up to her to save him. He had to save himself. "Please, don't do this anymore. It's over. And please give my Spanish books to Sam, I have that class with him tomorrow." Rachel got down from the stage and left through the door that led to the parking lot.

Finn kicked the chair off of the stage. He felt destroyed.

When she got to her car she found a sleeping Quinn Fabray laying on the back seat and a note attached to the window that read: "To Rachel" Rachel opened the note.

"I know it's dangerous leaving the car's door open while I'm sleeping inside. But I just really didn't want you to wake me up before it is absolutely necessary. So just get in the car and drive me home already!"

-Q

Rachel giggled at this but did as the note requested. As she drove to Quinn's house she thought about Finn. She didn't understand what made him so desperate. Her heart ached to see him like that. Everything was so messed up, the cherry on top was her lust towards Quinn. She turned her head for a second to look at the sleeping beauty on the back seat. This was all headed on a bad direction, she could tell. How did it get so complicated, so fast? She shouldn't have forced that stupid song on her. Quinn was right, it was "Run Joey Run" all over again. She just wanted people to think she was really cool for making Quinn fall in love with her.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Rachel shook Quinn's shoulders. "You're home." Quinn opened her eyes slowly and then stretched her back as much as she could, yawning at the same time. When she finally looked at Rachel she gave her half a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry Quinn" Rachel returned the small smile. "I shouldn't have forced you into performing that stupid song. Just pick whichever one you like."

"Yeah I will. I'm still sorry though, I shouldn't have shoved you against the locker... or... the other stuff... in the choir room either." Quinn's neck looked red as she spoke.

"I'm sorry about that too." Rachel assured.

"Friends?" Quinn extended her hand for Rachel to shake.

"Friends." The diva smiled as she shook the punk girl's hand.

Quinn got out of the vehicle and then knocked on Rachel's window, which she rolled down for Quinn to speak.

"Thanks for the shirt and the bag and the.. and the towel. See ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 7:30A.M."

"OK. See you tomorrow Rach." Quinn patted the car's hood as she was walking in front of the vehicle and then waved goodbye from her porch. After watching Rachel leave, Quinn entered her home and went upstairs to her room. She took her phone and texted Santana to call her after Cheerio's practice. Then went to the computer to look for a song to sing tomorrow at Glee Club.

It was already 7:00P.M. by the time Santana called.

"This better be good Q." Santana sounded exhausted.

"It's about Rachel."

The brunette sighed. "What about her?"

"I think... I think I'm attracted to her."

* * *

**A/N: I had to watch Finn proposing to Rachel at least three times in order to get this done. I almost puked you guys. Please let me know what you think. I know it wasn't as humorous, but I needed to get this out of my chest.**


	6. Chapter 6 What's Your Problem Then?

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

What's Your Problem Then?

"Yeah well... usually people are attracted to who they fuck." Now Santana sounded even more exhausted.

Quinn sighed. "What I'm about to tell you. You can't tell anyone." Quinn was now playing with the hem of her shirt. The white one Rachel had given her, she still hadn't taken it off.

"Shit what is it Q? Did you get her knocked up?" Santana was now full on laughing like a maniac.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "This is serious damn it!" Her voice was louder now.

"Can't a girl have her fun now? What the fuck Q? Besides, I already know what you wanna say. I was kinda wondering what took you so long to just come to me and tell me. You know I'm your girl for this." Santana stated matter-of-factually.

"You have no idea what I have to tell you. Believe me." Quinn was already getting frustrated with how Santana had taken control over the conversation. It was supposed to be _her _the one steering this.

"Listen, I know that when you discover sex with girls it can be mind-blowing and maybe- maybe right now you think Berry is special. But she's not. Any other girl can give you that, so if you wanna break-up with her. I'm your girl Q. I've gots your back."

Quinn actually face-palmed at this.

"It's nothing like that S! Would you just shut the fuck up for a second?" Quinn breathed out harshly.

"Wow, this is actually serious, isn't it? Okay... go ahead. What is it?"

Quinn took a deep breath and after letting it out she said. "Rachel and I aren't really girlfriends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I mean we're like _pretending_ to be girlfriends."

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Santana was now screaming. Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear since she could hear the girl just fine from afar.

"Calm down. S? San? SANTANA? Calm. The. Fuck. Down." Quinn could hear ruffling on the other end, and Santana's voice counting backwards from ten.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I thought you were with her because you were getting laid and now you're telling me you guys are just pretending? What the fuck Q? What are you doing?" Santana's voice was still louder than Quinn would have preferred, but at least now it was manageable.

"I don't know! She said she needed this so she could get rid of Finn. At first she made me feel guilty for how I've treated her in the past, so I did it. But still, I don't know... I don't think I did it for her. I just- I want to prove to myself that I no longer care, y'know?" Quinn was not making any sense at all.

"You no longer care about what?" Santana lowered her voice.

"I thought- I thought that... fuck!" Quinn got up from her bed and started pacing.

"Okay now you're the one that needs to calm the fuck down. Use your words Q! I can't understand anything you're saying."

"I went on that stupid trip Santana! I thought that I came back different. I thought I was over this high school shit where you try to be like everybody else!" Quinn was babbling at this point.

"What does all of this have to do with Berry?" Santana's frustration was evident in her words.

"She was there! She was just _there_ with this opportunity to prove myself! Don't you see? Who would date the school's outcast without getting anything in return? Who would actually let their reputation sink so low without any benefits? She gave me this chance and I took it! I thought I could prove to myself that I don't care what other people think of me! I just- I never expected to care about what _she_ thought of me."

"What? A-are you like in love with her?" The judging tone in Santana's words made Quinn flinch.

"No. I'm not. But-" Quinn took a deep breath. "I like her Santana. I like her a lot." Quinn's voice was a mere whisper.

Santana let out a sigh. "What's your problem then? You've got the perfect opportunity here."

"I don't know S..." Quinn was still focused on what she had just confessed.

"Here you've got the perfect chance to do something for _you. _Without caring about anybody else's opinion. You could just use this fake-relationship as an excuse to create a real one. Are you fucking dumb? I'd give anything to at least be in a fake-thingy with the person I like!" Santana was now scolding her. What had this conversation turned into?

"No! That's actually why I was calling you. I don't think I can do this anymore with her. I feel like I'm using her. Here she thinks she's with a friend who's helping her, when actually that friend is completely taking advantage of the situation! It's not _fair_." Quinn exhaled.

Santana ignored Quinn's comment. "There's something I don't understand Q. If this whole thing is fake, then why all the damn kisses in the halls and the making out in the car... and not to mention that today I heard at cheerleader's practice that you guys locked yourselves up in the second floor bathroom. What the fuck was all that?"

"That's nothing. We are just friends San." Quinn was using her free hand to rub her forehead.

"What about today in Glee Club? The sexual tension was tangible!" Santana exclaimed.

"It wasn't like that. I mean- Yes, I was turned on. But Rachel was just pissed at me." Quinn didn't know why Santana had taken the conversation down on this path. She had just voiced out her biggest worry! She was being an asshole for using Rachel without her knowing, she knew that already. She just wanted to know if Santana thought it was best to end this arrangement with the Diva, now that Quinn wanted it to be for real.

"Rachel moaned! We all heard her Q!"

"I was pinching her stomach... She just made that sound 'cause she was in pain." Quinn didn't have time for this shit anymore. If Santana wanted to convince her that Rachel was also attracted to her, she was wrong. If not why would Rachel made up a lie about getting some books from Finn just so that she could meet up with him?

"Whatever you say Q. But I know a moan when I hear one. What do you want from me then?" Quinn gulped down.

"Do you think I should end this thing with Rachel?" Quinn breathe out.

"Why? Because now you wanna fuck her for real?"

"Y-yes."

"Fuck you Quinn! If you wanted that answer you would have called someone else. You're just using me to convince yourself that what you're already gonna do is not actually that bad. If you want me to tell you _"There, there sweetheart. You're crazy if you don't take this opportunity to fuck Berry"_ You better not hold your breath! _Yes_ it is wrong to use the midget like that! But you and I know very well that you've already made up your mind about doing it anyways. So FUCK YOU and your shitty pink hair! Goodnight!" With that, Santana hung up the phone.

Quinn winced at Santana's harsh words, not because of all the cursing, but because they were true. If she had wanted someone to tell her to do the noble thing and end this arrangement with Rachel she would have called Mercedes. But if she was honest with herself, that's not what she wanted. That's the reason she asked Santana to call her. She wanted the girl to tell her it would be incredibly stupid not to take advantage of the fake-relationship to get under Rachel's skirt. What she didn't expect though was for Santana to tell her that she hadn't missed out the chance to do something because she wanted to, without caring about other's opinions. She could be with Rachel and prove to herself that she was over the whole high school bullshit, and so help her God, she was gonna do it!

The only problem now was getting Rachel to stop going after Finn. It made her feel used knowing that even though she was doing all of this for Rachel, the girl still had the nerve to just run into Finn's arms whenever he called. She was not gonna have the school thinking she was the idiot who Rachel Berry cheated on and even if she knew it was stupid falling asleep in Rachel's car to avoid the conversation about Finn and what they were doing, she didn't regret it. Rachel would have probably told her she was re-thinking the whole business maybe she had even realized she was still in love with the boy. Gosh! Who knew it would hurt so much to know that Rachel felt the need to give Quinn her car keys just to make sure she wouldn't feel so abandoned. Maybe Quinn should have stopped her from going to Finn. No, that would've made it too obvious that she was jealous. She just had to show Rachel she was the better man, so to speak. Just keep quiet and win her over little by little.

* * *

"Are you gonna sing at glee today?" Rachel wondered.

"I was thinking maybe I could leave it for tomorrow. But what the heck! Yes, I'm gonna sing today." Quinn smiled big and wide.

"I never like leaving my glee assignments for Friday unless I plan on making a huge impression! It gets kind of heavy being the last to perform. So which song did you pick?"

"Well, I guess I'll just leave it as a surprise. But I don't wanna pull what you did to me on Tuesday with your song so I wanted to ask you about us." Quinn looked directly at Rachel's profile as she drove through the streets of Lima.

"What about us?" Rachel peered to the side.

"I mean, like... I have this picture of how our relationship started. I mean, you said it yourself, it was a physical thing that later turned into something more... But, do you have any other details?"

"I actually do! Thank you for asking. I made up all of our story in my head and then made a PowerPoint presentation about it. I've wanted to share it with you but I didn't know if it was gonna be too awkward." Rachel kept looking straight forward as she spoke.

"So... what's our story? I mean, after all the wild sex, what happened next?"

"Well, I was scared about breaking-up with Finn without knowing if you would take me. Because you hadn't been sincere about your feelings towards me. Therefore I didn't know what to think! But one day you gathered up enough courage to finally tell me how you felt, so I broke-up with Finn and now we're girlfriends! How about it? Did you like our little story?" Rachel grinned.

"Yeah, I actually thought it might be something like that. After all, it makes sense." Quinn pulled the seat all the way down and laid back.

"So..." Rachel singsonged. "What does all of this have to do with your song?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to know if my song fits the story. I want the song to be about our "relationship" like yours was... except not so graphical of course."

"Was mine too much? I really thought it was just fitting" Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Rachel, what exactly do _we_ have that makes it fitting for us to be banging like rabbits before actually forming an official relationship?"

"Well, we have excellent physical compatibility Quinn. We both exercise, we both like to eat salads; you're the prettiest girl I've ever met and I can work my mildly attractive groove so is not so out of this realm for the both of us to find each other attractive, and for us to express such attraction through sex. Being that we both have good physiques and eat a balance meal everyday, it is obvious that the sex we'd have would enter the category of 'Wild' since we can probably withstand hours and hours of it due to the physical resistance we both have gained through such healthy habits."

Quinn full on laughed, she laughed and she laughed. Rachel didn't know what was going on but she started laughing as well. After a few moments of silence they would look back to each other and start laughing again.

"Why..." Rachel laughed some more. "Why are we laughing?" She was hyperventilating by now.

"I don't know." Quinn kept on laughing. "I think I've learned to find adorable those weird things you say." Quinn's laughter died down immediately, having realized she just told Rachel she found her adorable or at least the weird things she says.

"It wasn't weird. I was just stating the obvious." Rachel was already parking at the school.

"Then why haven't we had sex already?" Quinn winked and then got out of the car.

Rachel quickly got out of the car and jogged her way to Quinn. "According to everyone in this school, we've already had, and I like to keep it that way." Rachel started looking suspiciously at her surroundings, as if she was expecting Jacob Ben Israel to pop out of nowhere with a camera.

"Would you even know how to have sex with a woman?" Quinn held the door as Rachel entered the facilities.

"Can't you speak lower?" Rachel whispered.

"Oh! so now I'm the imprudent one?" Quinn teased and in return, Rachel huffed.

"Of course I know how to have sex with a woman!" Rachel breathed out.

They kept on walking until they reached Rachel's locker and the brunette proceeded to grab her History books and give them to Quinn.

"C'mon Rach, I bet you wouldn't even know where to start." Together they walked to Quinn's locker. The pink-haired girl gave the brunette her history books while she got hers out.

"As if you know much about lesbian sex Quinn Fabray." Rachel was red at this point, Quinn walked by her side holding both their books and she had a wicked grin on her face.

"Well, actually... I think I know enough."

"What? You've spent your nights watching it?" Rachel didn't like where this was going. Why was Quinn being so cocky about all of this?

"No. I've spent my nights having it." Quinn kept on walking but Rachel stopped moving altogether, so Quinn returned to her side and waited for the information to seek in. She could see the gears turning in Rachel's head, until finally, the girl just blinked and brown connected with hazel.

"You're g-gay?" Rachel stuttered didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"Y-yeah. I-is that a problem?" Quinn certainly didn't wanna come out to Rachel in the middle of the school halls, so she motioned to the girl with her head for them to enter the girls' bathroom. Rachel held the door as Quinn entered with the books in hand. They made sure there was no one else in the bathroom, and locked themselves in.

"You c-can't be gay. You're Quinn Fabray." Rachel looked everywhere but at Quinn's eyes.

Quinn let out the breath she was holding. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're Quinn Fabray." Rachel gasped. "You're Quinn Fabray." She kept on saying. The punk girl didn't know what to do now. Rachel was too shocked to make any sense. Rachel held tight to the bathroom's sink as she inhaled and exhaled evenly. On her part, Quinn put their books on the floor she was tired of carrying them. She just wanted to let go now. A moment of silence went by before Rachel spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? This changes everything."

"It doesn't h-have to change anything Rachel." Quinn held Rachel's stare through the mirror as much as she could. But it felt as if the girl was leaving her bare, vulnerable, open. How did she manage to do so only with her eyes?

"It changes everything Quinn. I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys here at McKinley so it didn't matter if I was "dating" you. I wasn't gonna ruin any of your chances. But now, now it's different... Now I'm ruining your chances with the girls." Rachel stopped holding on to the sink and was now standing in front of Quinn.

"_That's _what you're focusing on now? The relationships I could have if I wasn't pretending to date you?" Quinn giggled a little.

"Well, once I got over the initial shock that's what brought my attention, yes." Rachel reasoned.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not interested in any of the girls either." Quinn informed with a smile.

"N-no one?"

"Nope."

"How did y- how did you know you were gay?"

"I guess some part of me always knew. I was never really interested in my boyfriends. They were like trophy wives for me."

"What about Finn? You seemed pretty interested in him back in the day."

"Yeah well, I was pregnant. I didn't wanna be alone with that and he seemed safer than Puck."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "But when did you come out? Oh my! Did you come out with me?"

Quinn giggled. Rachel's eyes had widened in realization and it amused the punk girl to no end.

"I hadn't realized it, but yes. I think I came out with you!" Quinn gave Rachel a shy smile.

Rachel blinked hard and then looked at Quinn straight in the eye. "I'm so sorry. I- I never meant to rush you. I'm so sorry Quinn."

"It's okay. You didn't rush me at all. I never planned on coming out so publicly, but I don't regret it in the least. So cheer up Rach. You actually kind of did me a favor." Quinn rested a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Really?"

Quinn offered a gentle smile. "Yes."

"Now that I think about it, I'm like the opposite of a gay-beard, a friend that helps you come out instead of helping you stay in the closet. This all sounds so stupid but I feel like a gay-eyebrow or something."

Quinn shook with laughter. "A gay-eyebrow? Seriously?" She kept on giggling with gusto.

"Don't laugh at me!" Rachel pushed Quinn's shoulder which only made Quinn laugh harder.

"C'mon Rach, you called yourself a gay-eyebrow! It's hilarious."

"I was just trying to reference other forms of facial hair!" Rachel defended.

"At least you didn't mention nose-hair or somethin'! That would be so gross!"

Rachel gasped. "Wait wait! You've had sex! Quinn Fabray has had sex with another girl!"

"Rachel, I was talking about nose-hair! What the fuck?" Quinn tried to deviate the subject.

"Yeah I know, I was just trying to recall how we got to this conversation in the first place! You've had lesbian sex Quinn Fabray!" Rachel pointed her finger at Quinn.

"Could you please stop saying my full name all the time?" Quinn patted Rachel's finger away.

"Okay, With whom and how many times and... was it good? Tell me _everything_!" Rachel walked closer to Quinn as the girl stepped away until she hit her back with a wall.

"I dunno Rach, that's kinda personal." Rachel kept poking Quinn hard on the chest.

"You _have_ to tell me! C'mon Quinn! Why even bring it up in the first place then?"

The ex-cheerio looked up as she spoke. "It was two times, with the same girl... and it was... it- it felt right." Quinn got out shyly.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Did you have the infamous "one night stand"?" Rachel even air-quoted.

"Uh... No. I had the not so famous "two nights stands" I guess." Quinn kept trying to avoid looking at Rachel's eyes, which was proving a difficult task since the girl was way too close for comfort.

"Oh my Barbra! Did you fall in love?" Rachel held her hands together as if in prayer.

"No. I already told you I've never fallen in love Rach." This gained her another poke, this time even harder. "Ouch! Stop it damn it!"

"You should have waited to share that with someone you love!" Rachel chastised. "It's the right thing to do after all."

Quinn rolled her eyes at this. "We had a really great time Rach. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Who are you to tell me it was wrong?"

Rachel backed down a little after hearing this. "Okay, you're right. I can't tell you how to live your life."

"We should go. We're late for class already." Quinn pointed out.

"Rachel rolled her eyes. No we're not Quinn, we haven't even been here for more than five minutes. If this is your way of telling me you wanna end this conversation then go ahead and leave the bathroom."

Quinn slided herself through the wall, avoiding contact with Rachel until it was safe to step away, she picked up her own History book from the floor, leaving Rachel's behind and went out. "See you at lunch Rach."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable!" Rachel yelled after Quinn had already closed the door.

Rachel went and picked up her book from the floor as Quinn re-entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her and then letting her back rest against it. "Why does everyone keep asking me about lesbian sex?" Quinn sighed out.

"What?" Rachel approached Quinn. "What's goin' on out there Quinn?"

"It's JewFro. He asked me if we were having sex in here and I panicked!"

"Jacob made you panic? You're Quinn Fabray! Get back out there and put him in his place!" Rachel demanded.

"Rach." Quinn inhaled. "I just don't do well on the whole "Lesbian sex" topic. I get nervous!"

"Step aside Quinn!" Rachel signaled with her hand for Quinn to move while holding her book with the other one.

"No! Don't go out there! We'll just wait it out!"

"Step. Aside." Rachel ordered.

Quinn let out a breath in surrender and stepped out of the diva's way. Rachel opened the door to find Jacob Ben Israel jumping back holding a microphone.

"What do you want Jacob?" Rachel crossed her arms around her book and stood firm.

Jacob pointed the microphone at Rachel's mouth before asking, "What does it feel to be McKinley's new power couple? Hundreds of students feel inspired by your relationship with the ex-cheerio Quinn Fabray, What do you have to say to these young people you have touched?"

Rachel smiled her megawatt smile and inclined her face to show her left profile for the camera.

"I just want to say that Quinn and I feel very honored by this. We are proud to be an inspiration to the William McKinley High School students and to them I'd like to dedicate Barbra Streisand's song 'Woman In Love'." Rachel cleared her throat but before she could start she was yanked away by Quinn.

"No comments." Quinn said to the camera as she and an unwilling Rachel walked away from Jacob Ben Israel and his crew.

"What's the matter with you?" Rachel let out as she pulled her arm away from Quinn's grasp. "I was about to perform my rendition of a classic!" Rachel groaned.

"They're all classics to you Rachel!"

Rachel stomped her foot. "It's Barbra! All of her songs are classics!"

"_If someone doesn't stop me I'm gonna kill this girl someday!" _Quinn kept to herself. "Let's just go to class please." Quinn went to hold Rachel's hand but the girl yanked it away before Quinn could touch her.

"I can walk to class by myself just fine!" The brunette huffed.

"_This is gonna be a long day, I can tell." _Quinn sighed as she watched Rachel enter their U.S. History class.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I get all giddy every time I read a new one. Seriosly, you should see me, I'm like a kid on Christmas Eve. Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7 What Was That For?

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

What Was That For?

"Now let's start kids! If you wanted to say "I'm sixteen", would you use "Soy" or "Tengo"?" Mr. Schue asked his class.

Rachel was bored out of her mind with this. She thought watching an hour of "Dora the Explorer" was way more productive than this class, most of all if she didn't even had her books. She felt someone hit her with their elbow so she turned around to address the person.

"Here you go Rachel." Sam said as he took Rachel's Spanish books out of his backpack. "Finn gave them to me earlier in the day." He whispered.

Rachel took her books from Sam and gave him one of her megawatt smiles.

"You know... You and I are the same now. We're both in love." Sam said while keeping his voice low.

Rachel thought about Quinn. Was she in love? If someone had told her a week ago that she would find a great friend in Quinn, she would have told them to just go ahead and slushie her instead, because that was less of a cruel joke. Now though? Everything had changed. Quinn was her "go-to" person and the Diva was happy with that. Eventually, her lust for the pink-haired girl would subside and she would get to live the friendship she had always wanted. Like the one they showed on that Traveling Pants movie, she would go to Greece with Quinn someday, sit on a rock and look at the sunset together, all she has to do now is find _the_ pants. Maybe she could go shopping with Quinn to-

"Rachel." Sam poked her. "I'm talking to you." he finished with a whisper.

"Yes of course!" Rachel said very loudly.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm Ms. Berry!" Mr. Shue pointed at Rachel with a genuine smile.

Rachel's eyes widened as she ducked her head in shame. Sam giggled a little at this.

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No.. it's okay, don't worry. What were you saying?" Rachel said in a lower tone now.

"I think it's awesome that we're both in love. Don't you think?" Sam smiled gently after finishing his comment.

"Yes sure! Who are you in love with though?" Rachel narrowed her eyes. If it turned out Sam was referencing the both of them being in love with Quinn she was gonna fucking break his nose! _"What? Where had that come from?"_

"With Mercedes of course!" Sam responded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yes, yes of course I kn- WHAT?" Rachel finished with what some would identify as a shout.

"I said that it's very easy to get confused with "Soy" and "Tengo" Ms. Berry!" Will Schuester answered back just as loudly. "If you can't hear very well from over there, you can just come sit on the front." Mr. Schue offered.

"No thank you Mr. Schue. I'm fine over here." Rachel could not be any redder than she was right now. "You're in love with Mercedes? Why? When did this happen?" Rachel breathed out to Sam.

"We had a summer fling... and then she ditched me. But I'm still in love! I'm gonna win her back from Jabba!" Sam gave Rachel a wide grin.

"It's Bubba!" Rachel corrected.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I was trying to make a joke Rachel."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at this. "Well..." She started hesitantly. "Good luck with your plans."

"Thanks, I think I might even ask Quinn how she got you even though you were with Finn. I bet it's a great story!" Sam teased.

"Yeah, it _is_ quite the story." Rachel answered, no longer whispering.

"You've read "El Cid" Ms. Berry?" Mr. Schue asked the brunette.

Rachel just ducked her head and wished the ground would swallow her whole.

* * *

"Can I talk to you Quinn?" Kurt interrupted.

Quinn looked up from the BLT Rachel had made her -which wasn't an actual BLT, since it was avocado instead of bacon- _"Who did Rachel think she was? Nobody fools Quinn Fabray!" _and found Kurt's light blue eyes. "Hi... uh, sure what is it Kurt? Quinn blurted between bites. _"Damn! This sandwich is so good." _

"I meant in private." Kurt said as he looked over at Rachel sitting in front of Quinn.

The pink-haired girl raised her eyebrow at the brunette who shyly shrugged in response. "I can just leave, don't worry." Rachel grabbed her own sandwich and proceeded to get up from the lunch table but Quinn stopped her by placing a hand on her elbow.

"No, don't leave Rachel. Listen Kurt... uh." Quinn looked up to her left side as she came up with an idea. "Just sit down here with us until Rachel finishes her sandwich, then we'll drop her at the choir room because she sometimes likes to practice during lunch... After that, you and I can talk about whatever you want. What do you guys think? Quinn looked from Rachel's to Kurt's eyes smiling brightly since she had come up with the best solution.

"Seriously Quinn, I could just leave you guys to it. I have no problem with that." Rachel looked down to her food as she spoke. Quinn settled her hand on top of Rachel's and whispered, "So you can go alone to the bathroom and finish your lunch? Forget about it." Rachel's eyes widened. "I'm staying on this table until you're finished Rach, it's no problem. Go ahead and sit Kurt." The boy was still standing beside them nevertheless, while they were whispering he had pretended to look around the cafeteria in order to give them some privacy.

Kurt sat down beside Rachel and smiled pleasantly at the both of them.

"Do you want half my sandwich? It has tomato, lettuce and avocado! It's called: "ALT". Rachel said to Kurt.

"No tha-"

"You liar! You told _me_ it was a BLT!" Quinn accused with a full mouth.

"I said it was an ALT! You heard what you wanted to hear. Besides! Be grateful I made you one! Is not like you're not enjoying it!" Rachel pointed out.

Quinn swallowed this time before speaking. All the while Kurt kept his eyes big and wide. "How am I supposed to know what an ALT is? Quinn reasoned.

"Eat your freakin' sandwich and shut your mouth before I make you swallow it!" Rachel pointed her sandwich at Quinn as she spoke, making a few slices of avocado slip down due to the sudden movement. Both girls kept on bickering as Kurt watched the piece of avocado lying on the table, feeling disgusted by the waste of a perfectly good facial ingredient.

Eventually they all did as Quinn suggested and after Rachel had finished eating her ALT sandwich, they dropped her off at the choir room with Brad to practice her vocals.

"So... What is it that you wanna talk about?" They both had walked outside of school to the bleachers that looked directly to the football field and sat down.

"Quinn, I'm gonna be direct with you here since I don't know how to be anything but. Are you serious about Rachel?" Kurt sat beside Quinn with his legs extended and his elbows resting on the seat above from where they were sitting. Quinn's reaction was to turn her head and look directly at Kurt.

"Where is all this coming from?" The Indian summer sun was pointing directly at Quinn's face, the girl narrowed her eyes in reaction.

"I don't know if Rachel told you about this, but yesterday... Finn proposed to her." Kurt scrunched up his legs and sat straighter on the bleacher.

Quinn opened her eyes in surprise. "A-are you serious? She never- Rachel didn't tell me anything about this." The sun on her face was making Quinn uncomfortable so she tried to cover it with her hand as best she could.

"Yeah well... Finn went home feeling completely destroyed after Rachel rejected him. He told me he did everything Rachel wanted and that it still wasn't enough. Quinn, as much as I love it that all McKinley has been talking about you and Rachel as a couple -and in an unexpectedly positive way I might add- I can't keep seeing my brother like that. He literally asked me what more he could do to win Rachel back... and frankly Quinn, I wanted to tell him to just give up already. But I can't, not yet at least. That's why I'm asking you if you're serious about Rachel. I need to know what to tell my brother. I only want him to give up if I'm absolutely sure there is no way you're letting Rachel go."

Quinn didn't know what to say. This all sounded crazy. Why would Finn even propose to Rachel in the first place? They were just kids. She couldn't stop thinking about one thing though: Rachel had said no, and that made all the difference in the world. It meant the Diva maybe wasn't as hung up on Finn as Quinn had thought in the first place, this only improved her chances with the brunette even more.

"I'm serious about her." Quinn said as she positioned herself above the boy, looking down, the sun was no longer bothering her eye. "I want to be with her and I'm not letting her go. Tell Finn to just give up." Quinn spoke with the kind of determination that gives goosebumps to those who hear it.

Kurt rubbed his arms a little as he smiled gently at Quinn. "Sure thing Ms. Fabray." Kurt looked down for a moment, thinking about his brother's reaction when he told him the bad news. But he knew the girls were meant for each other. He had never seen Rachel be more herself than when Quinn was around. They both made each other laugh and had excellent chemistry, without mentioning all the sexuality they exuded around each other. They looked more... alive when together and that was priceless to see.

"Why ask _me _though? Why didn't you ask Rachel if she's serious about me instead?" Quinn wondered.

"Rachel proved herself when she rejected Finn... plus, she's Rachel Berry! She kinda gives all her heart at once to the one she loves, there's no question about it." Kurt replied with a smile.

Quinn couldn't help but want to be that person.

After her conversation with Kurt, Quinn went back to the choir room to find Rachel sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, pouring her heart out through a song. Brad, completely invested in playing the piano, was oblivious to the beauty in front of him. Quinn didn't dare interrupt, if she could have it her way, Rachel would never stop singing. Once the brunette had finished, Quinn stepped in and knocked on the choir room's door.

"Hey you." Quinn spoke shyly.

"Hi Quinn! How long have you been there?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

Quinn chuckled a bit at Rachel's antics. "Long enough."

"You should've just come in, you know how much I love an audience." Rachel finished as she got up from the chair and walked straight to Quinn. The brunette grabbed the ex-cheerio's elbows with her hands and remained like that smiling up to Quinn. "Brad, could you leave us alone please." Brad sighed noisily as he closed the piano and went out of the choir room. Quinn still wondered why he never talks.

Once alone, Quinn embraced the brunette fully, her arms around the smaller girl's neck. She had come to love Rachel's smell, the fruity-flowery, she didn't even know what it was but it smelled amazing. Rachel put her arms around Quinn's waist and held on tight. Both of them getting lost in the moment. Once they stepped back Rachel looked up to green eyes and smiled pleasantly.

"What was that for?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn brought her index finger up to her lips as she tried to find an answer. "That was just me showing you how much I enjoy your singing." Rachel felt her cheeks get warm due to Quinn's words.

"Thank you." Rachel gave the pink-haired girl a bashful grin. "What did Kurt want?" Both girls sat down on the choir room's chairs.

Green connected with brown as Quinn answered. "He told me that Finn proposed to you yesterday." Rachel's eyes closed in trepidation.

"Y-yeah he did." Rachel let out a deep sigh. "I was gonna tell you myself, I just- I was- I never found the right time." Rachel was speaking softly, insecurity ever-present in her voice.

"He also told me that you said no." Quinn continued.

"YES! I mean NO! YES I said no!" The brunette got up from her chair. "I just don't understand why Kurt would tell you that. It's none of his business!" Rachel stomped her foot much like a five-year-old demanding chocolate ice-cream for dessert. On her part, Quinn remained seated getting a leg on top of the other one.

"He... He wanted to know if I'm serious about our "relationship"" Quinn air-quoted.

Rachel took a shaky breath. "What d-did... What did you tell him?" Rachel knelt in front of Quinn, placing her hands on her leg.

"_F-fuck, does she have to do that?" _Quinn's blush was creeping up her neck by this point.

"I t-told him that I'm serious about this, I told him to tell Finn to give up already because I'm not letting you go." Quinn more than anything wanted Rachel to take these words to heart.

Rachel let go of Quinn's leg and stood up. "G-good. That's good." She took a pause, her back to Quinn. After a moment she turned around with a beaming smile. "Thank you so much Quinn."

"It's nothin'" Quinn played down.

"I'm serious Quinn, this is- You've done so much for me already. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you..." Rachel gasped. "Let's hang out! We could go to the movies, have dinner... We could go shopping! Are you perhaps in need of some jeans?" Rachel's eyes shone with happiness.

"You don't have to feel like you owe me anything Rachel, I'm benefiting from this as much as you... not having to come out on my own and all that." Quinn tried to keep her tone indifferent.

"Are you insane? Friday night with _the _Quinn Fabray? I'm the one getting the better end of this deal, believe me!" Rachel crossed her arms in determination. Quinn meant to interrupt her but the Diva was having none of it. "Uh uh uh!" She said as she pulled out her index finger and shook it from side to side. "No but's! It is settled, we're going out on Friday night! Beside, we should be parading around Lima since we're now McKinley's new power couple!"

"I never saw that one coming." Quinn was now smiling brightly at Rachel.

"I guess there's no losing with you Fabray." Rachel winked and a comfortable silence took place between the girls.

"Can I ask you something though?" Quinn stood up now.

"Be my guest."

"Why did you say no? To Finn I mean..." Quinn looked down to her shoes after finishing her question.

"I'm sixteen Quinn, I don't wanna be engaged to anyone right now. Plus Finn had all these wacko ideas about him moving to New York with me! What's he gone do over there? Be my cleaning lady?" Rachel chuckled at her own joke and so did Quinn. "I don't wanna be with Finn, I was serious when I said that. He... I'll always have a soft spot for him in my heart, but let's just say that spot is more like "Jell-o" now instead of soy milk."

"You're so weird Rachel." Quinn pointed out as she shook her head from side to side with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Rachel gasped. "For saying no to him?"

"No... it's not that. Don't worry about it, it's not like you can help it. Beside, it's kinda cute."

Rachel looked confused for a second but then opted for taking Quinn's comment as a compliment. After all, the girl did say she was cute. What's better than that?

With that, Quinn offered her hand to Rachel and they both went out to the hallway to go to class, getting a few knowing looks for coming out together from the choir room from their schoolmates, and getting the most disturbing of looks from one Jacob... Ben... Israel...

* * *

Quinn raised her hand.

"Go ahead Quinn." Mr. Shue sat down along with the Glee club kids and smiled. On her part, Quinn stood up, brought the chair along with her to the center of the room and sat down. One kid from the Jazz band sat beside her with an acoustic guitar at hand.

"Um... well, this is for Rach." Quinn looked up to brown eyes that gave her the courage to continue.

Rachel's excitement was boiling inside her little body, if Quinn didn't sing now, the brunette might actually explode and flight off to space to become a real star.

The strums of the guitar gave place to the song as Quinn tapped her hand on her leg and started rather quickly. _"Please excuse me, I'm not thinking clear. It must just be stress but I likely shouldn't be here, I'm such a mess."_ Rachel scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

Quinn's soft voice resounded in the choir room. _"I never really ever know what to say when all of my emotions get in the way. I'm just trying to get us on the same page."_ Quinn held the last note. _"Wish I could explain" _Santana sang very quietly sitting at the corner of the room.  
The Glee kids started smiling at Quinn's song choice. "_I always get it better right afterward when all the wrong impressions are said and heard. How come I can never get the right words, I need to convey?"_ Rachel started smiling as well, she understood now.

Quinn placed her hand on top of the Jazz kid's shoulder as the melody changed its rhythm.  
"_Can I let the trees do the talking? Can I let the ground do the walking? Can I let the sky fill what's missing? Can I let my mouth do the listening, the listening?" _Everybody started clapping their hands once the chorus started again. _"...Wish I could explain" _In the end everything was silent as Quinn finished with _"What I mean to say."_

"And _that _my fellow Glee-clubbers was Quinn's way of telling me that she's sorry she didn't explain on time how she felt towards me and according to the assignment, she's asking for a new beginning!" _"This is perfect! This is way better than 'I Honestly Love you'!" _"I, being this gorgeous girl's girlfriend, am more than willing to oblige her request." Everybody rolled their eyes at Rachel. Quinn just smiled from her seat.

"Quinn that was amazing. Thank you so much for sharing that with us." Mr. Shuester motioned for Quinn to sit down.

"Did you like it?" Quinn whispered to Rachel after she sat down.

"I _loved_ it!" Rachel showed her megawatt smile.

Quinn mentally pumped her fist in the air

Rachel could not believe Quinn had been so sweet with her song choice. She was so amazing, always surprising Rachel in the most incredible ways possible. Rachel wished she could full on give Quinn the biggest of hugs! _"Wait! I'm her girlfriend, of course I can!" _Rachel side-hugged the pink-haired girl as best she could but ended up wrapped in Quinn's arms instead. Rachel felt Quinn's warmth surround her. It was wonderful, Rachel felt cozy, welcomed, accepted. Running on pure instincts she decided to bury her face on the ex-cheerio's neck and breathe in. Quinn's scent took over all of Rachel's other senses, it even made her mouth water. The brunette tilted her chin down and felt Quinn go rigid. It was only then that Rachel realized her mouth was on the girl's neck as well. A kiss on the neck was friendly right? _"How did that rhyme daddy used to tell me go?"_

Rachel remembered that as a kid, every night her daddy would tuck her in with "The kiss rhyme", that's what she would call it anyways. She hadn't thought about it in ages! It went like this "_Kiss on the hand if you're going away" _Her daddy Hiram would always try to kiss her hand, but Rachel didn't like that kiss; She wanted her father to never go away. "_kiss on the forehead if instead you'll stay." _Rachel would raised her bangs and offer her forehead with eagerness, her daddy would always chuckle at this. "_kiss on the nose to show them your love" _At this, the young brunette would kiss her daddy instead. "_kiss on the cheek when you can't get enough" _Now it was the small Jewish man's turn to kiss his daughter. "_follow the mouth to show your desire" _Hiram always told Rachel that one was specifically for his dad and sometimes Rachel would call for LeRoy very loudly just to get them to comply with the rhyme. Sometimes she would just smirk because the last kiss was her favorite. "_on with the neck to light up the fire!" _Hiram would tickle Rachel's neck and belly, the young Diva would try to make it into a tickle fight, but she was no adversary to a grown man!

It was only now, with sixteen years lived on this earth, that Rachel understood the rhyme fully.

No, a kiss on the neck was anything _but _friendly. Nevertheless, Rachel surrendered to her impulses, and did it anyways.

Quinn's breath hitched and she held on to Rachel even tighter. The brunette never wanted the moment to end. She could hear Quinn's ragged breath near her ear and it gave her an immense rush. All of her senses seemed to heightened, she couldn't believe her body had such a strong reaction towards Quinn and vice-versa.

"You guys look really cute together!" Tina poked Quinn's shoulder as she spoke, instantly breaking the spell both girls where in. Quinn turned her head back to ascertain the cause of disruption, her hazy eyes unclouded when she looked directly into Tina's eyes. Anger and hate seeped through now golden irises and Tina actually twitched with discomfort. Rachel untangled from Quinn and sat back on her own seat. She did not want to be involve in whatever staring contest Quinn and Tina had going on right now.

Quinn smiled hypocritically at the Asian brunette, a "thanks" escaped from her lips but for all Tina knew she might as well have said "I hope your children die at birth." Mike placed his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder protectively even though he was also scared of the pink-haired girl. Both of them turned the opposite way wanting to start a conversation with the person next to them.

"Get the fuck out Wonder Twins. I'm not interested in your crap." Santana replied harshly causing Tina and Mike to simply look straight forward in awkwardness feeling like Bulgaria during World War I.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it on her lap, trying to regain the connection they had lost, but it just wasn't the same anymore. Rachel simply gave her a friendly smile in return.

Back from the fantasy world, Artie had just finished his song and everybody was cheering as a result. "That was beautiful Artie! You can all go home now. See you tomorrow." Mr. Schue got up from his seat, grabbed his things and left, Finn looked at Rachel with puppy-dog eyes and left after him.

"Shall we?" Rachel raised her and Quinn's joined hands motioning for them to stand up. Quinn gave Santana a shy smile which was not returned. Surrendering, Quinn picked up her backpack with her free hand and left with Rachel. Neither of the girls letting go of the other one's hand as they exited the school.

* * *

"Hi, S?" Quinn's hesitation seeped into her voice.

"What now?"

Quinn took a deep breath, after Rachel had taken her home the first thing she wanted to do was talk to the cheerio.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right." Quinn continued with her trepidation.

Santana's voiced lighted at this. "I'm always right. What was I right about this time?" The brunette teased.

"When you said that I had already made-up my mind about Rachel. You were right about that." Quinn recognized. "I just... I'm sorry I was using you okay?"

"All's good Q, I just needed you to admit it. Doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you get your girl. Do you have a plan already?"

"Wha- no... I just thought I should just let it play out, y'know?" Quinn reasoned.

Santana let out a deep breath. "You're stupid as fuck Quinn. Seriously? _'I should just let it played out'_" Santana mocked. "Ask her out or something! Tomorrow's Friday for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah! We're already goin' out tomorrow! I'm not that stupid San!" Quinn defended.

"Not as friends you idiot! Make it a date."

"A d-date?"

"I ain't gonna be your tourist guide to the Hobbit's pants! Figure it out yourself! Santana out!"

Quinn was left with an endless beeping tone on her end of the call and a lot to think over for tomorrow night.

* * *

**Song: Lights -The Listening**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Take care!**


	8. Chapter 8 Why Is This Happening to Me?

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews and sorry for the delay. Good news though! I've been working on the layout of the entire story and I have a pretty good rough draft now. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Why Is This Happening to Me? 

"I'm so glad we're doing this Rach. Thank you for helping me out." Quinn smiled pleasantly, looking at the brunette in front of her with nothing but kindness and gratitude.

"It's no problem Quinn, I'm more than happy to help. Besides you've been such a gentle... gentlewoman!" Rachel grinned at her occurrence. "and I kinda enjoyed our conversation in the car." She gave Quinn a one-sided smile. "I couldn't be any happier to be your "date" tonight" Rachel said as she made bunnies with her hands at the word "date". "The girl you _do_ date can consider herself a fortunate woman." Rachel finishes as she places her hand on top of Quinn's on the restaurant table, getting a few "awws" from the classmates who also happen to have a date on Friday night.

Quinn was thinking twice now about having taken the brunette to Breadstix, people were more focused on her and Rachel's date -no matter if the Diva thought it was just practice for Quinn- than on their own. She should have chosen a more private place. _"Would that have made my intentions too obvious though?"_ Quinn felt like a coward, she should have just asked Rachel out like any normal _interested_ person would. Just stand in front of the diva during lunch, get a grip on herself and say: "Rachel, I like you and I think we could have something special here. Would you like to go out on a date with me?" There! _That's_ what she should have said. Instead they were here on "How to Take a Girl Out 101" Teacher: Ms. Rachel Berry.

Santana would be so pissed if she knew. _"You better take two of your ovaries and externalize them before I ends you!" _God! Why did "Imaginary Santana" had to be so graphic? What was she to do though? She needed to test the waters before jumping head first. The least she could hope was that Rachel was having a good time. _"Fuck my life." _Quinn kept to herself.

* * *

'Ding-dong'

"I'll get it!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran downstairs even though there was no one home but her. Once at the door, she straightened her skirt and took a deep breath. Even if it wasn't a real date, she felt nervous. The least the singer wanted was to disappoint her friend with a horrible "First Date" experience. What if this all turned so terribly wrong that she ends up spoiling Quinn for other girls? The pressure to succeed was high. Rachel had even asked Quinn how should she behave, if Quinn liked quiet girls, then Rachel would have done her best to play the part so that Quinn's practice was more efficient. If Quinn, however, liked outspoken girls... Well, that one wasn't a problem for Rachel. Nevertheless, the punk girl had simply requested for Rachel to "just have fun and be herself". _"How stupid is that if Quinn wants a decent practice?"_ Rachel thought.

The Diva looked through the peephole and saw a figure with pink hair -That was definitively Quinn!- and opened the door.

"Good evening Quinn. 8:00PM on the dot! I am happy to see you are punctual." Rachel's megawatt smile was present as she spoke.

"Hi Rachel... umm, this is for you." Quinn got a single fuchsia carnation from behind her back and gave Rachel a shy smile. "I know pink is sort of your favorite color." She added, her cheeks now resembling the flower itself.

"Oh this is lovely Quinn. Thank you so much. Come on in while I put it in some water." Rachel let Quinn inside her home. "This flower is like looking at your head!" Rachel giggled at her own comment.

"Yeah I thought you could have a little me for a while." Quinn gave Rachel a cheeky smile as the brunette got a thin elongated blue vase from one of the kitchen's cabinets and poured some water in it.

"There you go. It looks beautiful." Rachel observed.

"No more than you." Rachel's breath hitched at Quinn's comment and looked up directly at the punk girl's face as a reaction.

"What was that?" She questioned, surprise seeping through her voice.

Quinn brought a hand up behind her neck. "Well... I'm practicing. Was it too bad?"

Rachel let out a breath in relief. Hearing Quinn say she was beautiful was not something she could get easily accustomed to. It would be as if the carnation came to live and called the grass on her backyard a gorgeous piece of nature.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard." Rachel laughed awkwardly. "It wasn't bad at all Quinn. It was kinda perfect." The brunette reassured.

"You are, you know?" Quinn started. "You are bea-very pretty Rachel. I'm serious."

Rachel inhaled. "That's not necessary Quinn."

Quinn decided to just drop the matter all together. If Rachel didn't believe she was gorgeous, then there was nothing more for the pink-haired girl to do than prove it to her every single day. Quinn extended her hand at Rachel. "Let's go Rach." Hand in hand they out of the house and up to a white Rav4. "It's my mother's. I dropped her off at a friend's house and then she let me borrow her car." Quinn said as she opened the co-pilot's door for Rachel to get in.

Once inside, Rachel stretched herself over to the driver's seat and opened the door for Quinn as well, even if just a little. Quinn finished walking around her mother's car, pulled the door and got in. "Actually, she told me to pick her up at midnight, so us seniors have a curfew tonight. Sorry about that." Quinn informed as she buckled her seatbelt and watched Rachel do the same.

"That won't be a problem Quinn, we have more than enough time." Rachel affirmed candidly.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyways... I was thinking we could go eat and then watch a movie. You know, just the typical date stuff." Quinn smiled as best she could but the vertigo she felt in her stomach was getting a strong hold of her.

Oblivious, Rachel simply nodded her acceptance. Even though this was, as Quinn said: 'Typical date stuff', this was Rachel's first one. The best date she'd had so far was the one with Finn in New York city. A big part contributing to it being a great date was finally coming face to face with none other than Patti LuPone, which was of course not Finn's doing. After that experience in NYC, Finn and her would eat at her dads' house or she sometimes would watch him play video games at his place for a while and then just end up chatting with Carole all afternoon. I guess by the end of summer one could say she had basically dated Finn's mom! Which, not to degrade the quality of their conversations or anything, because Carole is simply great, but she's still a grown married woman. Not that Rachel would ever think of actually dating Carole like she's doing right now, because that's just wrong and to put it in a language a fourth grader would understand: gross! Nevertheless, the point is that this is Rachel's first taste at a normal teenager's date and even if it's fake, she just hopes to enjoy it as much as she can.

"You've been quiet Rach... Is something the matter?" Quinn glanced quickly at the co-pilot's seat and then proceeded to look straight forward to the road.

"This is my first date ever." Rachel informed plainly.

Quinn quirked up her eyebrow. "Like... with a girl you mean? So is mine Rach. I think we left that clear when I asked if you could help me out with this."

Rachel scrunched up her eyebrow at Quinn's words. "What? Yes of course this is our first date with a girl. But that is not what I was referring to. I meant that this is my first date as in... my first... How do I explain it? I just- Well you see... I had never gone out with someone to dinner and a movie before. I once went bowling with Finn but he was just using me"

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth flew open a little bit. _"Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is wrong with Finn? And then he wants her to marry him when he has never even taken her out on a proper date? What in the motherfucking world is the matter with him? How can he not see how amazing Rachel is?"_

All of these thoughts passed quickly through Quinn's mind, at the end... All she managed to say was: "I did not see that one coming."

Rachel cleared her throat. "W-well, with Jesse we never did have the time since all the extracurriculars we both participated in, conflicted with each other. And with Finn, well... I guess you could say that after the one we had in New York, I didn't push enough for another one."

Quinn scrunched her eyebrow. "What do you mean push?"

Rachel sighs. "I mean I never demanded one. I was busy with rehearse for Evita and some other classes. Every time I was with him I would simply fall into whatever he was doing, I guess I was just too tired to actually go out... so I never asked."

Quinn shook her head in disagreement. "You have a weird way of reasoning. He could have asked you out instead you know? And even if you didn't wanna go out... He could have made a meal at home and that could've been a date. I think what all dates require is willingness from the people involved. If that isn't even there, then I don't see the point in the relationship at all. Besides Rach, you shouldn't feel like you always have to be the one to seek out these kinds of stuff. Relationships are all about give-and-take, y'know?" Quinn finished turning her head, looking for Rachel's eyes.

The brunette instead looked down to her lap in thought. Maybe since she was so used to being a "go-getter" all throughout her life, her reasoning had been that it should be the same in a relationship. That if you wanted something from the other person, you had to push and demand for it. Rachel was used to this kind of interaction in all other aspects of her life. This is the way she would win competitions, the way her parents would order what _she_ wanted for take-out, the way she would get solos in Glee club and most significantly, that was even the way she had gotten Finn. She had pushed it, she had sought him out, even going as far as making him cheat on the girl sitting beside her. _You want it? Go get it._ This was Rachel's way of life. Even her friendship with Quinn was based on this premise. Who was Quinn to tell her this wasn't correct? What prove did she have that things could be differently?

"I guess I just don't see things the way you do Quinn. Life has proven me differently." Rachel finally let out.

"Okay, maybe your relationship with Finn proves that if you don't demand anything the relationship won't move forward... But you're only sixteen Rach, there will come other, better relationships you'll see." Quinn explained as she took a right turn to get in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"I understand that I am young and haven't had much experience with relationships. But I meant in life as a general concept Quinn. If you want something, then you are responsible for making it happen." Rachel sat straighter on her seat.

Quinn gulped down hard at this. "Don't you believe in meant-to-be then? Sometimes things just fall into place Rach... Sometimes something unexpected and wonderful happens that you never imagined it could." Quinn could not believe that she had never even fallen in love and yet, she was speaking these words. Faith was inherent for Quinn. Faith that things would get better, faith that the Ballet class she took as a kid was a sign that she was going through the right path; in the path that led her to feeling good about herself and her body. Faith that her mother would come back for her in due time. Quinn had always hoped. No matter what, _that_ had never been taken away from her. Life could have crushed her down until she had nothing yet she always tried to believe that one day things would get better. Quinn had taken a leap of faith when she drove across the country, but she knew that somehow it wouldn't be in vain, and it hadn't. Quinn had hopped from place to place, had met wonderful people, and along the way she had found out who she wanted to be. _"Sometimes things just fall into place"_ Quinn repeated to herself in her head. God knew this thing with Rachel had.

Rachel swallowed hard. "If you're talking about love, then yes, I believe in love Quinn. I believe in meant-to-be. But I also believe in working hard, in preparing yourself, in discipline and devotion. Those are the things that get you to where you wanna be. Not fate." Once Quinn had parked, Rachel removed her seatbelt and sat sideways in order to have a better look at Quinn. On her part, the punk girl did the same.

"Let me just give you an example Rach. You are _destined_ for Broadway, it is your fate to stand up on that stage and give your best to your audience every night." Hazel and brown were turning green and honey respectively.

Rachel blushed furiously. "I disagree. Yes, me being a Broadway actress _will _happen. But it won't because it's my destiny. It will because I am passionate and I will devote my entire being to that craft. Effort and drive will get me there Quinn, not fate." Rachel countered.

Quinn gave Rachel a toothy smile. She could feel her blood pulsing in various parts of her body and her heart pounding hard inside her chest. It was amazing to see that fire in Rachel's eyes. She looked simply stunning. "What if I tell you this passion you have was meant to be?" Quinn knew that by this point they where going nowhere with this. If there was something she and Rachel had in common was their stubbornness. At this point, Quinn was simply teasing.

"I'd tell you we're going in circles Quinn." Rachel bit her cheeks to keep from smiling, but then her voice took a serious tone. "You have to understand though Quinn, that even our friendship, it's something I pushed."

"What? No you didn't! It takes two for there to be a friendship in the first place Rach. I'm in this because I want to! I enjoy your company Rachel, you make me laugh and we have fun together. You are not, in any way forcing this, I assure you." Quinn took both of Rachel's hands in hers and squished, trying to reassure the brunette.

"I guess... when you put it like that... somethings _are_ reciprocal. But I think we'll just keep disagreeing about destiny and control, Huh?" Rachel teased tightening her hold on Quinn's hands, still seeking that comfort that, strangely enough, Rachel knew only the ex-cheerio would be able to provide. Who knows? Maybe this friendship _was _meant to be.

With one last look at Rachel's now honey eyes, Quinn let go of her hands and smiled. "I'm starving! Let's get this date started Rach!"

* * *

"I wish they'd stop ogling at us damn it! What are we? Cirque du Soleil?" Quinn hissed.

Rachel let out a breath. "Focus on the date Fabray or I'll reduce points!" she threatened.

Quinn pulled her head back as she quirked up her eyebrow. "You're grading me on this?"

"What else did you expect Quinn? How else are you gonna improve your method?" Rachel clarified as she took a bite of her vegan wrap.

"_Dear Lord!" _Quinn panicked. "How am I doing so far?" She inclined herself forward on the table.

Rachel swallowed before speaking and then took a sip from her iced tea. After putting the glass down she finally looked up to hazel eyes. "You're doing good Quinn. Trust me, you're doing just fine." Rachel cleared her throat and looked around nervously.

"B-but what's my score so far?" Quinn hated that her voice sounded so weak.

Rachel took another sip from her drink. "I can't tell you yet Quinn. Ask me again at the end of the date." Rachel didn't want Quinn knowing that her score was perfect so far. She would never hear the end of it if Quinn Fabray found out how great this date was for her. Yet again, Rachel didn't think she had much criteria for these things. At the end of the day, both Jesse and Finn expected Rachel to give something in return since they had given her their time and attention. This something came in the form of physical advances of course and this was an added pressure for Rachel. With Quinn, it was obviously different, they were friends after all. Rachel did not feel like she owed the pink-haired girl anything. As much as she enjoyed Quinn's kisses, Rachel found comfort in knowing nothing in return was expected of her and that made this "date" all the more enjoyable for the brunette.

"I can't believe you! Now I feel horrible! You shouldn't have told me you were keeping score." Quinn grabbed a paper napkin and started twisting it.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just keep as you are and everything will be all right Quinn. Let's not make a fuzz about nothing."

"How are we doing here? Would you like more iced tea?" A waiter came out of nowhere and made Quinn jump, thus throwing the napkin at Rachel's face. The napkin hit Rachel lightly on the nose and then fell gently on the little brunette's lap. After a moment of awkward silence, Rachel looked up from her lap and addressed the server. "We're fine, thank you for asking." Rachel smiled genuinely, with that, the waiter left.

"Oh my God! How many points will that cost me? Wait! Is it a scale from 'one to ten' or from 'one to a hundred'?"

"That won't cost you anything. It was a simple mistake Quinn, I'm not blind. Stop fretting about this." Rachel removed the napkin from her lap and placed her hand on top of Quinn's on the table. Right on cue, in unison, various people around them "awwed".

"Fuck this shit." Quinn breathed out as she removed herself from Rachel and stood up from her chair. "Good evening to everyone here." Quinn voiced loudly throughout the restaurant. Everybody turned their heads towards the pink-haired girl. "This is our first official date." Quinn gestured between herself and Rachel. In returned, some of the old fellows scowled whilst McKinley students awwed some more. Quinn rolled her eyes at this but kept on going. "I would really appreciate it if you gave us some privacy and focused on your own meals instead. Please let us enjoy this moment on our own. Now, for those of you who go to my mother's church... There is no point, she already knows. Plus gossiping is frowned upon in God's eyes. Thank you for your attention, please keep enjoying your meal." Quinn exhaled and sat back down on her chair.

"_ohmylord ohmylord ohmylord I can't believe she just did that." _Rachel's eyes had widened and there was a blush from her neck up to her forehead.

"I'm sorry Rach, I just... I had to. I couldn't stand it anymore." Quinn looked around only to find everyone very interested in their own laps. Whether it was out of understanding or shame, Quinn didn't care to know. When her eyes found Rachel again they were hazy and... and it kinda made Quinn's mouth water. There! I said it!

Quinn swallowed hard. "A-are you okay?"

Rachel's tongue came out and licked her upper lip. "That was hot." _"No no no nononononono I did NOT just say that aloud! NO FREAKIN' WAY!" _Rachel pounded the table hard with both her hands "The wrap! _The wrap_ was hot!" Rachel got her tongue out and started fanning it with her right hand. "Please just eat it! Please eat it!" _"NOOOO I SAID THAT ALOUD TOO! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"_

"Rachel y-you're acting very weird. Even for your usual self." Quinn extended her hand, grabbed the brunette's wrap and took a bite out of it. "You're overreacting Rach, this is just warm. Lentils are way better that way. Believe me!" Quinn said after she finished swallowing.

"Sorry Quinn... I guess I'm just more sensitive to heat." _"ohmylord that sounded all kinds of wrong."_

Quinn cleared her throat and continued eating her pasta.

"_Get your freakin' mind out of the gutter Rachel! Wait! _What_ did she say about her mom?" _Rachel shook her head in realization. "Did you break rule number three?" Rachel hissed.

"No! I'm not in love with you!" Quinn whispered harshly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's rule number two Quinn. I said three..." Rachel lowered her thumb and pinky to signal a "three" with her right hand as if just saying it wasn't enough. "Not to tell our parents!"

Quinn let out a sigh. "Oh don't worry about that, after I got back to Lima from my trip I told my mom. She knows I'm gay, she just doesn't know we're 'girlfriends'" Quinn clarified.

"First of all: I commend you for coming out to your mom. Second of all: Could you tell me about your trip?" Rachel beamed with excitement. She was finally, once and for all -cue Handel's Messiah- gonna find out what Quinn did for the summer.

"Oh yeah! Umm Let's see..." Quinn started. "I just took my Beetle and hit the road! I took most of my savings with me... Had no idea where I was going but did it anyways. First I went to Indianapolis, beautiful city! Believe it or not I only visited the zoo."Quinn chuckled out.

"Where did you meet the girl?" Rachel rushed out.

Quinn took a sip of her Mountain Dew. "In Las Vegas. Being seventeen over there doesn't leave much room for anything so basically I got into every wedding I could as if it was a museum... I was even was the witness in one of them! They told the guy I wasn't a minor of course and well, she was doing the same thing as I, only with some friends. Which now that I think about it makes _me_ the pathetic one!" Quinn smiled through the awkward subject. She really didn't want to talk about this with Rachel.

"H-how old was she?" Rachel said shyly.

"She had just turned twenty-one. She was in Las Vegas with a purpose, unlike me. We sort of hit it off and then I stayed at her Hotel for two nights in a row. The third morning she left and I've never heard from her since."

Rachel looked at her lap. "What was her name?"

Quinn looked around in awkwardness. "Becca... Rebecca Jones." Quinn made a southern accent the second time she said the girl's name. "She was from Austin."

Silence fell among the girls.

Rachel finally looked up. "What did she look like?"

"Umm... She had light brown hair, pale skin... blue eyes. I think we should drop the subject Rachel... I'm starting to feel a little awkward."

At this, Rachel woke up from her musings. "There is nothing to feel awkward about Quinn. There is nothing shameful in sex unless it is non-consensual or with children of course!"

"Your comment just makes it all the more awkward Rach." Quinn tried her best at a poker face but was failing miserably.

Rachel huffed. "So you went all the way from Ohio to... Nevada?" The brunette tried to gain some common ground with the punk girl once again.

"California actually."

Rachel's eyebrows rose. "Wow! How long were you behind the wheel?"

Quinn crossed her arms in thought. "The whole trip was a little over a month and a half."

"Amazing. I would never have the courage to do that on my own." Rachel was blushing hard. Quinn was truly astonishing.

"I didn't think I could do it actually. I just had to get out... I _needed_ to get out and see something more than lame Lima." Quinn's eyes were shining with pride.

"And the hair? In which state did you do that?" Rachel teased.

Quinn smiled gently. "In Ohio actually. I just... I felt like I needed something to externalize the change I felt inside. I did it like three days before going to school... My mom even helped me out."

Rachel bit her lower lip in amusement.

"Would you like some dessert?" The same waiter that came out of nowhere asked.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other, tacitly asking each other the same question.

"No thank you. Just the check." Rachel finally answered. "Let's go watch our movie Quinn."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to let me know your thoughts.  
My favorite part in stories is when the characters fall in love with each other. More specifically, when you can see _why_ they are better together than apart. I hate it when the characters are just together out of nowhere or because of a physical need, hence the satire in this story. I hope you and I share similar tastes!**


	9. Chapter 9 What Are You Afraid Of?

**A/N: Shout out to SilverfoxCFL for that lenghly review! I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

What Are You Afraid Of?

"Two tickets please." Quinn rested her left elbow on the ticket booth as she held a twenty-dollar bill on her right hand. Rachel watched her from a few steps behind. This date was kinda perfect in a very Quinn way. Well except for the 'Rebecca Jones' fiasco of course. She should have stopped asking about her when it was obvious it was an awkward topic for Quinn.

Rachel wondered if maybe she could stalk this 'Becca' from Austin on Facebook. Maybe even get a clear look at this pale girl with blue eyes. Rachel stared at Quinn once more, black boots, black jeans, black top, everything was black. Certainly a practical approach when shopping and on Quinn, it looked very badass indeed. She wondered whether this was Becca's attire, maybe Quinn had gotten some inspiration from this girl. She hated that thought.

Rachel thought about Quinn's trip across the country. It would have been amazing to go along with the punk girl. She could imagine it so perfectly well, their hair blowing with the wind, smiles on their faces, both of them simply happy. Ridiculous really, with all the classes she took over the summer, there was no time for fun, less of all for a two-months long trip.

Quinn turned with a cheeky grin holding two tickets up high in her hand, motioning for Rachel to join her. Rachel caught up to her and they both went inside the theater.

"Do you want popcorn? I could just go get it real quick before the movie starts." Quinn asked Rachel in the darkness. Frankly, Quinn just wanted to hold something in her hands before they decided to randomly start touching Rachel. The darkness, well... it was tempting.

"We just ate!" Rachel gave Quinn an incredulous look. "Let's just watch the movie Quinn." Rachel repositioned herself looking straight at the screen. Quinn was unbelievable. after that wrap the last thing Rachel wanted was to eat was popcorn.

Both girls had decided on a romantic comedy. It was, after all "Typical date stuff". Quinn was set on giving Rachel the full experience and on her part, the brunette really did love rom-com movies.

The salty smell of popcorn was in the air making Quinn's mouth water; specially when two old ladies went by, each holding a large bag of popcorn. She had already eaten an Alfredo pasta. This was certainly unexpected. Her mouth was salivating so greatly that Quinn made slurping sounds every time she swallowed. Beethoven the dog went through Quinn's mind when suddenly she felt heat spreading from her leg.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, placing her hand on top of Quinn's lap. Concern marked her eyebrows and the light from the propaganda on the screen made her brown eyes flicker with light.

Quinn nodded so very slowly and then placed her hand on top of Rachel's on her lap.

Rachel's eyes widened comically as she rested her head back on the seat. From afar, and turning her head just so, due to her lack of periphery vision, Rachel watched their joined hands on Quinn's lap. This was weird. It was weird because she liked it in a nonsexual way. It was weird because she felt like that's where her hand should be. Rachel thought on how she would feel every time Finn possessively installed his hand on her lap. It felt like brushing her teeth every morning or ordering take-out for dinner. That goes without mentioning that his hand was so big it would cover most of Rachel's thigh, which was just plain uncomfortable. She wondered whether Quinn felt the same way about Rachel's hand being there. -Not the big part of course, that would be absurd- Did it feel routinely for the pink-haired girl or did she liked it?

Rachel decided to test it out by squeezing Quinn's thigh. The girl went rigid and the slurping sounds her mouth was making grew louder. _"Interesting." _Rachel thought. Quinn's hand was no longer on top of the Diva's but on the armrest and her hold on the soda-holder was -for lack of a better word- deathly. Yet, the pink-haired beauty remained a stoic figure, still looking forward to the Coca-cola commercial. _"Why was this so amusing?"_ Wait no! Rachel released Quinn's leg and busied herself with the hem of her own skirt. This was wrong, she knew Quinn was gay and avidly taking advantage of this knowledge was highly inappropriate no mater how fun Rachel found it. The singer chastised herself for what she had done. Quinn was her friend, the girl who has helped her so much throughout this week. In Rachel's eyes, Quinn Fabray is invaluable. Her willingness to participate on Rachel's crazy plan had shown the brunette another side of her. A side that was kind and fun, sympathetic and honest. There was no way Rachel was risking that over following random whims she had no control over.

"So..." Quinn cleared her throat. "How am I doing so far?" Quinn smiled teasingly as she gently elbowed Rachel's arm.

Rachel exhaled hard through a smile and blushed slightly. "To be honest, you're doing great!"

Quinn smiled back. "Best normal date ever, huh?"

Rachel chuckled lightly. "Yes, best normal date ever!" She continued to giggle lightly.

"Keep it down back there!" A woman upfront yelled.

"You made a hell of a lot more noise trying to quiet us down miss. Besides, it's just the previews." Quinn reasoned.

The woman turned her face around. "You've got a lot of nerve saying that to me Ms. Fabray."

Out of all the places in all of Lima -Okay Lima wasn't that big- why did they have to go to the same movie theater as Sue Sylvester? Quinn could not believe her own luck.

Sue had gone back to facing the front and left both girls looking at each other in awkwardness.

"Maybe we should go watch another movie." The singer suggested.

"Let's just go. It's too weird watching a movie with her in the same place. I feel like she could stare at us in the darkness." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear.

Rachel shuddered and then nodded her head in agreement. Quietly, both girls left the theater hand in hand. Before they knew it, a microphone was shoved in their faces.

"Anonymous sources told us that this is your first official date. If so, could you please tell us what did you do on your first unofficial date?" Quinn just wanted to die... or kill. Yes, Quinn Fabray wanted to kill, and most specifically, she wanted to kill Jacob Ben Israel.

Quinn shoved Rachel behind her, snatched Jacob's microphone from his weak hands and threw it as far as she could. She grabbed the small boy from the collar with incredible force and held him close to her face. "No. Comments." She then proceeded to shove Jacob back. Once on the floor, Jacob watched the two girls step over him and walk away to the theater's parking lot.

"Did you get all that?" He asked excitedly to his cameraman.

* * *

"Fucking assholes. There is no privacy in this fucking town." Quinn muttered to herself as she turned on the car's ignition.

"Where are we going?" Rachel settled her hand on Quinn's shoulder preventing the pink-haired girl from pushing down on the car's pedal.

Quinn changed the car to "Park" mode and turned to Rachel. "I'm taking you home I guess..." She whispered with sadness in her hazel eyes.

"Will you stay?" Rachel's eyes pleaded as well.

Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Would you care to watch a movie with me at my place? My fathers aren't home so it's okay. They won't find out or anything." Rachel started playing with the hem of her skirt. She wanted to keep spending time with Quinn. The date was ending way too soon.

Quinn's brain short-circuited. Rachel and her, alone, at her place. What could be better than that? Well, except for the 'real deal' of course. "S-sure... If it's no problem of course."

"No there's no problem at all. I even got popcorn with vegan friendly butter if you want." Rachel offered.

"Eww! How does that even taste?" Quinn asked as she started the car.

Rachel huffed. "It tastes just the same! Besides you weren't complaining when you ate some of my cookies for lunch and those had vegan friendly butter as well!"

Quinn cleared her throat. "I- I knew that already, I was just teasing."

Rachel rolled her eyes at this. "Just... Don't worry about the food okay? You can eat whatever you want at my house and I promise it's gonna taste good." Rachel inhaled deeply.

Quinn peered at Rachel as she spoke. "Actually, I'm not hungry at all."

"Then what's the point of this conversation?" Rachel huffed soundly.

"I- I well... I don't know. Umm... since when are you a vegan?" Quinn tried to appease the girl.

"Since very recently actually. In a few weeks it'll be two years." After Rachel finished answering Quinn's question, little drops of water started hitting the car's windshield.

After turning the wipers on, Quinn continued. "so like... why? Why are you a vegan?"

"Well, at first I was a vegetarian, and now and then I used to like some milk with my cereal. Not anymore though, now I am a hundred percent vegan." Rachel took a pause to inhale. "In the beginning meat started to become disgusting to me ever since I had a really bad time with this pepperoni pizza, since then, pepperoni really grossed me out. Then meat grossed me out too, but I still ate chicken. Later on though, I read this book called "A New Diet for America" and it was life-changing really. My posture on this is stronger than ever now because of animal cruelty, there is this documentary called "Earthlings" you should watch it Quinn. Plus, it's even about the environment now! Did you know the meat industry is the largest producer of green house gases? I seriously cannot imagine myself _not_ being vegan." Rachel finished, even panting afterwards.

Quinn did not expect such an answer from Rachel. Which was stupid actually because when has Rachel Berry ever been known for chitchat?

"I h-had no idea Rach." Quinn said evenly.

Rachel sighed. "Most of the world has no idea Quinn, why should you be any different?"

Quinn didn't know why, but that comment had stung. She did not want Rachel seeing her as if she was common, she wanted to be special in Rachel's eyes.

"Well, maybe you can change that? Maybe I could turn to veganism as well or something... Who knows really?" Quinn felt out of her comfort zone with this topic.

"I tried with Finn, but there is no use. He looooves his cheeseburger." Rachel said mockingly. "We could give it a try if you really want to of course."

"That would be nice." Quinn smiled gently.

"What's your favorite food though. That one is the hardest one to give up." Rachel warned.

"I really like pasta. Well, who doesn't, right?" Quinn chuckled.

Rachel's eyebrows rose. "Pasta? We can work well with pasta! For all we know you'll be a vegan by next week!"

Quinn grinned back. "That'd be so awesomely random! Hey! Can you believe it's only been a week?"

"Yeah... The first week of school always seems like a long time to me. But it's only till I get used to the routine, next week will probably go faster. At least I hope."

Quinn inhaled. "Gosh do you ever have that feeling at school when you just want summer break to start already and then, when you're finally on summer break you're just wishing school would start sooner?" The pink-haired girl chuckled to herself.

"Believe me! That is the dichotomy of my entire life. I want things to go really fast, at the same time I want them to stay the same. It's frustrating not settling on one, but I guess it's all part of being human."

Quinn half-smiled. "I think you're right. Although that's not one of the things I find most frustrating about being human."

Rachel poked Quinn on the rib. "Then which one is it?"

"Fear."

Rachel scrunched up her eyebrows. "You find fear frustrating? Most people find it... scary."

"Yeah fear is frustrating! It's just this thing that's there and doesn't go away until you do exactly what it's causing it in the first place. I find it very frustrating!"

"Well, now that you put it that way. It _does_ sound frustrating." Rachel conceded. _"But what are you afraid of?" _She kept to herself.

* * *

"Come on in. There's no one home, see? It's dad and daddy's 'date night' tonight." Rachel ushered Quinn inside her home and closed the door behind them.

"When will they be back?" Quinn stood in the middle of the living room without knowing where to go.

"Usually by two in the morning or something like that. They went over to Dayton, I think they were gonna have some dinner and see the local philharmonic at the Schuster Center." Rachel said as she guided Quinn to the couch in front of the television.

"I know that one! I watched a ballet there once. The nutcracker! But that was such a long time ago I don't even remember what is it about." Quinn got herself comfortable on the couch sitting beside Rachel.

"Hey listen do you want something to drink or maybe the popcorn I promised?" Rachel asked absent-mindedly as she stood up from the couch and went over to the kitchen. "The piece's title can be immensely misleading. Nevertheless, The Nutcracker is about this girl Marie who gets a nutcracker from her uncle as a Christmas present. That night she dreams the toy comes to life and battles mice. It's really cute actually! Then the second act it's just several dances that have nothing to do with anything. Anyways, do you want an-" Rachel gasped.

Rachel had turned away from the kitchen cabinets in order to address Quinn, only to find herself against Quinn between both counter's in the kitchen. Heat flushed Rachel's cheek.

"You scared me!" Rachel breathed out pushing Quinn on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you left and I never got to answer that I wanted some water, so I decided to simply follow you." Quinn leaned back on the counter and rested her elbows.

The girl had no idea how sexy that made her look for Rachel. The brunette just stood there as if appreciating a piece of art.

Seeing as Rachel apparently wasn't gonna move anymore, Quinn removed herself from the counter. "It's okay, I can just get it myself. Where are glasses?"

Rachel had already lowered down two glasses from the kitchen cabinets and Quinn leaned over her to get to the one sitting on the counter behind the Diva.

"_Gosh she smells good. I wonder what shampoo she uses." _Rachel took in a deep breath and then watched Quinn fiddling with the refrigerator's water device.

"What are you up for tonight Quinn?" _"Ohmylord ohmylord ohmylord! My perverted ways are seeping through my questions! Rein it in Rachel REIN IT. THE FUCK. IN!"_

Quinn took a sip of her water before answering. "Well how about we just watch a rom-com? That's what we were gonna do anyways." the girl reasoned.

"Well my favorite one ever is 'When Harry Met Sally' I've even got it on Blu-ray if you want to watch it!" Rachel beamed.

Quinn's eyebrows rose. "Is that the whole 'fake-orgasm' thing at a dinner?" she chuckled out.

"YES!" Rachel let out in an orgasmic kind of way which made Quinn's eyes widen in surprise.

"Would you ever fake one?" Quinn inquired.

Rachel lifted her hand up to her chin in consideration. "I would not. Of course this I say in theory because I've never actually had sex, but I'm sure I wouldn't. Obviously it'd be great practice for my acting skills, but I'd rather act because I'm working and not because I'm not getting enough pleasure from the other person. Besides, in the end the truth comes out and feelings get hurt. What about you Quinn?" Both girls had already walked over to the living room once again and sat down on the couch.

Quinn's breath hitched. Rachel had said _the other person_ instead of just saying _the guy or the man._ _"That's gotta count for something damn it!" _She took another sip from her water and then placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "I wouldn't. I'm... I'm not even very loud when I... well y'know."

Quinn's blush rivaled Rachel's for the "Who Looks More Like China's Flag Contest." Both of them would tie for first place right now.

Rachel's brain went to the gutter. She imagined being on top of Quinn, hearing the girl panting next to her ear as she fucked her mercilessly and a final gasp as she came undone under the brunette.

"Let's just watch the movie okay?" Rachel went over to the Blu-ray and put the movie on.

Once she was settled back on the couch, she pressed play on the remote.

Five minutes in, neither of the girls had managed to get into the movie. Rachel kept tumbling and turning on the couch and Quinn kept inching towards the brunette, wanting to get closer and closer. Eventually both girls settled on the middle on the furniture and Quinn decided to risk it by placing her extended arm on top of the couch's back. Rachel immediately got the hint and leaned her head on the punk girl's shoulder.

This was a terrible idea. The warmth emanating from Quinn was making Rachel dizzy. _"Dear Liza's mother! Why does she have to smell so good?" _Rachel had never found anything more intoxicating than Quinn's smell. It was like a sweet trap for petite Divas such as herself. The smell would allure anyone actually, the victim -_or prey-_ would fall into Quinn's ambush and who could really blame them for falling in the first place? By this point, Quinn had lowered her arm around Rachel and was gently ranking her nails on Rachel's arm. The goosebumps the brunette felt would softly settle on her belly, slowly building up something of greatness. Rachel's breath was hitching in the process, making the brunette just hold it altogether so as to not make any noises. Rachel Berry was literally agonizing from bliss.

"_What is this we're doing? Is Quinn being friendly or something more?"_ Rachel thought without realizing there was no way she could truly know the difference since this was her first close friendship ever. If this was Finn, Rachel would instantly know the boy was pulling something on her. But Frankly, with Quinn Rachel had no idea whatsoever. Fear overtook her. "_What if I tell Quinn about my crush and she jut doesn't -wait what?- crush? When had lust developed into a crush? Sweet Barbra I am so fucked right now! I am totally crushing on Quinn Fabray! I can't tell her! She's gonna think I'm just a pathetic little puppy that loves anyone that gives it the littlest amount of attention. I'm so stupid I'm so stupid I'm so stupid. A few days ago I was telling _her_ not to fall for me! You stupid Rachel now you've ruined the only real friendship you've ever known!"_

Rachel disentangled herself from Quinn immediately, they watched the rest of the movie in silence from a safe and polite distance between them.

Quinn felt disgusted by herself all through it, she had obviously pushed it too far._ "What was I thinking putting my arm over Rachel?"_ Clearly, she wasn't. Now Rachel was sitting awkwardly at the sofa's end and the punk girl did not know what to do in order to change that.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Both girls really focused on the movie at this point. Meg Ryan was screaming loudly in the middle of the dinner while everyone watched her. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and full on laughed at the Blonde actress' fake-orgasm. They laughed even more when an old woman asked to be served whatever 'Sally' was having.

After the laughter quiet down, Rachel stood up and made some popcorn. When she sat back once again, she wasn't as far away anymore, this appeased Quinn, plus the popcorn wasn't bad at all. Both girls continued to watch the movie in a pleasant silence.

* * *

After a while Quinn's phone rang.

"Is it midnight already?" The pink-haired girl said to the phone.

Judy Fabray sighed. "Yes Quinnie, say goodbye to your friends and come pick me up already!"

"Coming!" Quinn hung up the phone and gave Rachel half a smile. "I've gotta go Rach. I'm sorry I couldn't finish the movie." Both girls stood up and hugged each other at the door. Rachel never wanted to let go, which only made her let go of Quinn faster. When Quinn finally turned around to walk back to her mom's car, she saw Rachel's dads come up through the driveway. Quinn panicked and turned around to see Rachel like a deer on the headlights standing under the door's frame.

Both men waved from inside the car, both girls waved back robotically.

"Dad daddy, this is Quinn Fabray." Rachel introduced once the men were standing in front of them.

While Hiram's eyebrows went up, LeRoy's went down. "Quinn, these are my fathers." Rachel continued with the introductions. "This is LeRoy." Said the brunette pointing at the taller of the two men. "and this is Hiram." Rachel finished, pointing at the smaller man. Quinn smiled as best she could but it just came out as constipation. -Hey! It's easy to get confused between the two! Give Finn a break!-

"Nice to meet you." Quinn acknowledge.

Rachel took a hold of Quinn's elbow. "Actually, she was just leaving. She has to pick up her mom from her friend's house." The brunette finished giving a gentle push forward to Quinn's arm and smiling brightly at her fathers.

"Are you Quinn Fabray the cheerleader's captain?" Hiram asked while subconsciously pointing at Quinn's pink hair.

"She's no longer a cheerleader dad." Rachel clarified.

LeRoy stepped forward as Quinn took a step back with discretion. "What happened to your hair?" The tall man decided to acknowledge the elephant in the room -or in the Berry's driveway if you want to be more specific-

"She dyed it daddy! Isn't it nice? You know how pink has always been my favorite color!" Rachel tried her best to keep things slightly less awkward. Let's just give her a sticker star because she at least tried.

"You mean she dyed it for you or something?" LeRoy crossed his arms over his chest, looking big and almighty because of his considerable height.

"No! No no nononono of course not daddy! That's just crazy. Quinn did it for herself, her mom even helped her out!" Rachel kept what she thought was a gentle smile on her face but actually looked like the face most women make when removing a tampon.

Hiram scowled at this. "You mean her mother approves of this look?"

Rachel felt as if she was being interrogated but instead of the 'Good cop/Bad cop' routine, she was getting the less popular one: 'Bad cop/Worse cop'. Quinn awkwardly cleared her throat to make clear she was still present.

"Really dad, she's just leaving." Rachel decided to ignore the question altogether. "She's running late already." Rachel pushed Quinn's arm towards the car once again. Before walking away, the pink-haired girl looked at the brunette's parents as if asking permission and since she didn't get a response from either men, she decided to just go. "Goodnight." Was the last thing they heard from her.

Once her car was out of the Berry's driveway. Rachel's parents looked at her disapprovingly. "Get inside young lady, we have a lot to discuss!" Hiram ordered.

Rachel lowered her head in surrender and turned around to enter the house, her fathers right behind her. After the men took off their coats they motioned for Rachel to sit down on the living room's couch, both men remained standing.

"First of all." Hiram started. "What was she doing here without us knowing?" The smaller man placed his hands on his hips much like Rachel does sometimes.

"Why did you get home so early anyways?" Rachel bit back. She was upset for the way the men had treated her friend. Quinn had been nothing but kind to her, she didn't deserve to be judge solely on her looks.

LeRoy did an adult face-palm. That was Rachel's first strike. "You mean to tell us that if we hadn't gotten here earlier Hiram and I would've never found out about this? How many people do you bring to our home without us knowing?" the taller man stood straight beside his husband, both of them making a strong front.

"_If you only knew." _Rachel thought to herself. From Jesse to Puck and Finn to a whole party without them knowing and on the day she had literally done _nothing_ she was caught. That's just her luck.

"No one daddy! Just _her_ I swear." Rachel lied.

"You only swear when you're lying!" Hiram pointed out. Strike number two for Rachel Berry.

Rachel mentally face-palmed at this. She needed to step up her game! "I'm telling the truth dad. It was just her and we were just watching a movie."

Hiram took off his glasses and started to wipe them with his shirt while LeRoy stared Rachel down. "Then why keep it from us?" the taller man countered.

After Hiram had put his glasses back on he interrupted. "Why are you hanging out with her anyways? Wasn't she the one that had you in tears all sophomore year? Since when do you guys hang out? Since she dyed her hair?"

Rachel gulped down hard at this. She didn't know what to say, they weren't supposed to know they were girlfriends.

"I broke up with Finn!"

Both of her parents gave Rachel a grown-up 'What the fuck?' look. "What does that have to do with anything?" LeRoy questioned suddenly with a very high-pitched tone.

"Quinn is helping me out with that. He won't leave me alone -Well now maybe he will because I told him I didn't want to marry him -oh yeah! He asked me to marry him on Wednesday or was it Thursday?- I don't know! Everything is going too fast!- The point is that Quinn is helping me out by pretending to be my girlfriend for a while. It keeps him in line. Sort of. -Actually, she didn't have a choice I forced her, and after that... a tentative friendship has started between us and I've been giving her rides on my car and that's why I started to leave early in the mornings and I'm just- Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I really am. What you guys saw was just a date -not really a date, a fake-date! Because Quinn is gay and she wanted to practice having a date with a girl and I agreed. But we're McKinley's new "_It_ Couple" and I don't even know how that happened since we are a lesbian couple and Ohio is a very closed-minded town, but it _did _and Jacob Ben Israel won't leave us alone and Coach Sylvester was at the movie theater we went to and it was too awkward so we came over here and watched 'When Harry Met Sally' instead. That was all. We're just fake-girlfriends." Rachel placed her right hand on top of her chest trying to even out her breathing after having given the monologue of her life.

Hiram and LeRoy Berry stood in front of the girl in utter silence and complete shock.

"FINN ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM?" and "WHAT DOES A FAKE-GIRLFRIEND EVEN MEAN?" Were heard very loudly throughout the house.

"Dad, daddy... I love you. I am your daughter and I love you okay? And as the Beatles used to say "All you need is love." So how about I just go upstairs to my room and we talk about this some other time?" Rachel smiled brightly at her parents and managed to scurry between the two. She thought she had achieved her goal when both of her feet had gone through the 'Berry-Barrier', but she was wrong. Both men took a hold of both her arms before she was completely gone. "You better sit back down _daughter_." Hiram warned.

Rachel reluctantly sat back down. "Okay, I will oblige you in this endeavor, but just for your information it's not really as crazy as it seems." the brunette crossed her arms over her chest in silence protest.

Hiram and LeRoy looked at each other with a raised eyebrow and then back to Rachel.

"Okay Rae, start at the beginning and go slow. It's already Saturday and we have all night." LeRoy requested.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think? I love hearing your theories for what happens next!**


	10. Chapter 10 What Will Happen on Monday?

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

What will happen on Monday?

Hiram Berry sighed in exhaustion. His daughter was unbelievable! He was so very proud of the confident young woman the brunette had become. Nevertheless, it was completely unexpected for the small man to realize that one of his daughter's greatest traits: Ambition, sometimes took her too far away from rationality. According to Rachel this was the best possible outcome. If this was so, Hiram did not even want to know what other possibilities were there . How was his daughter pretending to be gay with a pink-haired delinquent the best possibility? Mr. Berry was scared of the prospects. Rachel assured him and his husband that Quinn was nothing short of the kindest most amazing friend she had ever had. But it had only been a week since this strange endeavor had started, how could Rachel's words ring any truth whatsoever? Besides, who was there to guarantee him that his daughter was not going to get hurt in this mess? It was evident the brunette was developing a crush for the ex-cheerleader, this was only going from bad to worse. Even if the Fabray girl was a lesbian as Rachel affirmed, Hiram could tell she was a player. Rachel's heart is on the line, and there is no way in this world Hiram Berry will let his daughter fall for a womanizer!

"You will end this thing immediately Rachel." LeRoy voiced out what his husband was already thinking.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. "I will do no such thing daddy!"

Hiram rubbed his temple before speaking softly to his daughter. "We've never asked anything of you Rachel. Never. Now please listen to us: After it all plays out, someone will get hurt. We just wanna make sure _that_ someone isn't _you_. Can't you see this from our point of view for a second honey?" Hiram was already sitting besides his only daughter and had gently placed his arm over her shoulder trying to level with the girl.

"We love you so much Rae, please stop this thing. If Finn starts to bother you again, just call me or your dad and we will gladly kick his ass. Just don't hang out with that punk girl anymore, please honey." LeRoy had placed a commanding hand on Rachel's knee, sitting at Rachel's left side on the couch.

Rachel gasped once her daddy had finished. "She's not _just_ a punk girl! She's my only friend daddy. I can't lose her."

"Rae..." Hiram exhaled hard. "She's not your friend honey, she's just using you."

Rachel immediately got up from the couch. "You don't know anything! You are judging her solely on her looks. I thought you were better than that. After everything this town has put us through I really thought you were better than that!" Rachel shouted in front of her parents.

"Now hear me out! THERE WON'T BE ANY YELLING IN THIS HOUSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" LeRoy had gotten up as well, frustration evident in his eyes. Hiram on his part, took LeRoy's hand from where he was sitting and tried to get the taller man to sit down again.

After LeRoy had complied, both men looked at Rachel standing in front of them. She was standing firmly on her two feet, her face was flushed and she had fire in her eyes. This was the Rachel Berry they knew and loved. But she was wrong, if Quinn was Rachel's only friend, then they'd rather she didn't have any whatsoever.

After a somewhat peaceful silence. Hiram spoke once again in a soft tone. "You will not see her again. You won't give her any rides in your car, you won't talk to her, you will not acknowledge her in any way. Your daddy and I will visit Mr. Figgins constantly to make sure that you are obeying us Rachel. You _will_ obey us because we are your fathers and we want what's best for you. Quinn Fabray is _not_ what's best for you. You will respect our decision and comply with it. Otherwise, we'll transfer you to another school. Do you understand?"

Rachel's heart was gonna explode inside her chest. Never in her life had she wanted to resource to violence more than now. She stomped her foot hard on the ground, her breathing was erratic which made her chest rise and fall violently.

"Do you understand Rachel?" Hiram asked once again with more forcefulness.

"I do." Rachel got out from clenched teeth.

Hiram sighed. "Very well... You can go to your room now. Goodnight Rae."

LeRoy got up and enveloped Rachel in a warm hug. Rachel reluctantly hugged him back, all she could think about was Quinn and what would happen on Monday at school.

"We're only doing this because we love you Rae." LeRoy whispered softly to her ear.

"_What would you be doing to me if you didn't?" _Rachel kept to herself.

* * *

The feel of her feet hitting the pavement rhythmically gave Quinn focus on what she was doing. Her breath came out in little pants that matched her steps, and sweat was dripping down her neck through her sports-bra.

The brunette that hunted her thoughts was once again on her mind. Last night had not turned out the way Quinn had planned. What was Sue Sylvester doing watching a rom-com on Friday night anyways? Plus JewFro was a motherfucking pain in the ass. The boy had no privacy concept and the fact that people were willing to call him up -risking social suicide and all- only to give him the scoop about them, was beyond Quinn's believe. The cherry on top of it all was meeting Rachel's parents like that, it was obvious they didn't like her and this terrified Quinn beyond belief. Being the pretty blonde girl that she was, parents had always adored her. Dealing with parents that didn't was beyond Quinn's capabilities now. How come it had all ended catastrophically wrong? As she turned around the corner, the pink-haired girl wiped her forehead's sweat with her arm.

All she thought about was Rachel now. who was this pathetic life form whose breathed and walked thinking of the petite brunette? A week ago she was dyeing her hair pink for Christ's sake! Quinn did not know the answer to the previous question and much like the road ahead of her, she had no idea where she was going. All that was certain now, was that she wanted Rachel to come along. Nevertheless, even though last night she had tried to make a move on the petite girl, it all ended with them sitting on opposites sides of the couch. It was obvious Quinn had made Rachel uncomfortable and that made the punk girl's stomach constrict in agony. Hopelessness settled on Quinn's chest with the realization that her attraction towards Rachel wasn't mutual,. How had she even come to feel like this for the brunette? When did Rachel Berry went from "that girl" to "_The_ girl"? Quinn picked up her step on the sidewalk. She realized that as much as she tried to think of Rachel as a friend, she had never considered her one, it simply went from not even caring, to full on engrossment for her. Quinn looked at this in a positive light though. If she knew her feelings for Rachel would never be _just_ friendly, then that meant she had nothing to lose. She just had to tell her once and for all and be done with it. After Rachel's rejection she can finally work on moving on. Coming to terms with this new resolution Quinn slowed down her step coming to a full stop. Resting her hands on her knees and exhaling deeply, Quinn decided to change her destination.

Once at the Berry's place she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was now or never!

_'Knock knock'_

After a few moments she heard Rachel say "Comin'!" behind the door. Once the door opened. Rachel was standing on the other side looking radiant with a polka-dot dress.

"Quinn! Hi how are you? Actually I'm so glad you came. We actually have to 'break-up'" Rachel air-quoted.

"You're breaking up with me?" Quinn gulped down hard.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's my dads! They've gone completely mad!"

"What do they have to do with anything? What happened after I left last night?" Quinn scrunched her eyebrows at Rachel.

"They are overreacting! That's what's going on. They have completely refused to acknowledge my intimacy rights. According to them I cannot even choose who to be friends with! It's outrageous! I explained everything throughly: How much you've helped me this past week, that I broke up with Finn and that you have been nothing but a good friend to me and yet, all they see is your pink hair! I cannot believe I am related to those men. I am appalled by the idea that my fathers think they can just decide whatever it is to their pleasing and when I refuse to comply, they back it up with threats! They actually threatened me! Can you believe it? I am to not see you again or they'll transfer me!" Rachel turned redder by the second and even started to stomp her foot as she finished every sentence: A full on "Rachel Berry Diva fit®".

Quinn watched mesmerized as Rachel spoke determinedly and... pretty much without making any sense. "I don't understand. Why can't I be your friend?"

"They said that someone will get hurt because of this "fake-girlfriend" thing and that they are preventing it from being me. It's utterly absurd really. We're just friends who are mutually helping each other!" Rachel huffed.

Quinn quirked up her eyebrow. "I thought we had agreed we wouldn't tell our parents Rachel." she uttered with an even tone.

Rachel hesitated. "Yeah well, y'know Quinn... Sometimes these things happen."

Quinn sighed in exasperation. "You mean to tell me sometimes people tell their parents about their fake-relationships by mistake? That it somehow just _happens?_ C'mon Rachel, I may be a natural blonde but I'm not stupid!"

"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry! I was nervous! Besides, I'm used to telling them everything that goes on in my life. I had bottle up a whole week of lies! What do you want me to say Quinn? It was a stupid rule to begin with!" Rachel started waving her arms like a crazy old lady... All Quinn could do was watch.

"You could have said so when I suggested the rule. That's why we _talked_ about it Rach! This was completely avoidable!"

"I already said I'm sorry okay? I really don't need this from you right now. I'm telling you we have to break up!" Rachel stood straighter, looking directly at Quinn's hazel eyes.

Quinn swallowed hard. "Fine! Whatever! What do I care?"

"Don't be like that c'mon..." Rachel's voice got sweeter as if talking to a child. "Either way Finn has stopped harassing me. There is no point in pretending to be together anymore Quinn." After finishing she placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Only now realizing that the pink-haired girl was wearing nothing but a sports-bra. _"Damn you Quinn Fabray and your rock-hard abs!"_ Rachel immediately removed her hands from Quinn's body.

"I thought now it was about helping me to smoothly get out of the closet." Quinn could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Rachel inhaled soundly at this and after a paused she exhaled more calmly. "You're already out Quinn. I'm sure you can get any girl you like."

"_But I like _you_" _Quinn silently told herself. Rachel cleared her throat. "I really don't wanna get transferred Quinn, I'm so sure we'll win nationals this year. Besides, we can still be friends... Just clandestinely of course."

Quinn subtlety rubbed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Rachel smiled shyly. "Well... I could go over to your house from time to time and tell my parents I'm at school practicing for Regionals or something of the like. Our friendship can still work!"

Quinn bit inside her cheek. "But I don't get it... What did I do wrong? Why don't you parents want me to be your friend? She finished with a nervous tone.

Rachel pondered the question for a few moments. "I think... I think it's because our past history. They still see you as my bully. They probably think all of this is some stupid high school prank you've concocted."

Hazel eyes disappeared behind Quinn's eyelids. "Let me show them then. Let me showed them I've changed."

"I really don't see that happening Quinn. I'm sorry but I can't be seen with you. They told me they would do random check-ups at school and that you are not allowed in my home... and well, you also need to find another ride to school." Rachel's voice was soft and caring... Almost as if she felt guilty because of what was happening.

Quinn leaned on one of the house's columns in the porch. "Okay. I understand. We'll make it work somehow."

Rachel beamed. "I'm sure we will! All we need is faith and trust..."

Quinn quirked up her eyebrow. "... and pixie dust? Are you serious Rach? Peter Pan? Are you kidding me?"

"It is an excellent quote about what's essential for making the impossible happen Quinn. I just thought it was relevant for our current situation, that's all" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and looked down from Quinn's eyes... to her breast. _"fuck my life." _Rachel told herself.

"Flying is impossible Rachel. Us, on the other hand, just a little hard but not impossible." Quinn smiled softly at a blushed Rachel, who never even acknowledged her comment but kept staring at the ex-cheerleader's chest. Quinn looked down to her chest as well. Now realizing her current attire, Quinn crossed her arms over her breast and noisily cleared her throat. "Um... Rach?"

"What? Yeah... no.. I mean if you think it's breast BEST! If you think it's best! I could just come up with another quote like... 'You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem and smarter than you think' or something."

Quinn rolled her eyes in a very indiscreet manner. "This is pointless. _You're _pointless! I'm going home and taking a shower already. See you at school." the pink-haired girl immediately got up from the column and proceeded to leave.

Rachel was left dumbfounded. _"I definitively should start running outdoors during the weekends."_

* * *

When she got home, Quinn took a cold shower and then just laid in bed with only a towel for coverage. Her hair was wet and her chest would rise and fall very prominently with her deep breathing. She, once again, thought about Rachel. The friendship she had managed to form with the Brunette, was yet again at risk. She hated it. If being friends with someone was becoming so hard, what guaranteed her that Rachel wasn't gonna just give up on them? _Nothing._ Nothing gave Quinn that guarantee.

Looking at the white ceiling above her, she wished she could just tell Rachel how she felt. But if her parents prohibited them from being friends, there wasn't any chance they would say: "Oh my God Yes! You guys are girlfriends? That is amazing! Congratulations!" Quinn felt completely impotent with the situation presented before her. Even if she was a "go with the flow" kinda girl now... The HBIC cheerleader control freak was still with her from time to time. She wanted to just be able to control the "flow" and _then_ go with it. Pointless really. What was there for her to do? If Rachel's parents hadn't even given her a chance and already made up their mind about her... What could she actually do? Could she just knock on the Berry's door every afternoon and beg them to let her in so that she could show them who she truly was? Was she supposed to read her novels in front of them so that they thought she had a future in academics? She was already at least Salutatorian for Christ's sake! She didn't have to prove anything to anyone! It was their fucking loss, not hers! Well... she could lose Rachel. But what was the point in having her if she had to change herself? Quinn tossed and turned in bed at this. She had already changed herself countless of times, and for the stupidest reasons possible. Why wasn't Rachel enough of a reason now? Quinn gulped down hard as an unnerving thought came to her head with the voice of one Santana Lopez. "If you don't even fight for her. Then you can't fucking complain that you didn't get to be with her!" Rachel was actually one of the best reasons she could possibly come up with. Being with her, getting to hold her and share time with her, was gonna be Quinn's reward for the ultimate battle. A battle against prejudice. The problem now was the execution. Quinn rolled her eyes at this, got up from the bed, and went on with her day.

* * *

Rachel had just finished lunch with her fathers when her cellphone rang. She went up to her room and got to it as quickly as possible, wishful-thinking that it was Quinn calling.

Rachel cleared her throat before speaking. "Hello, good afternoon. How may I be of help?"

"What? Oh my God did I get the number right? Rachel is this you?"

"Ms. Hummel?" Rachel asked in a surprised tone.

The woman sighed. "I've told you many times that you can call me Carole."

Rachel cleared her throat once again. "Y-yes of course! Carole! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about Finn, He's been acting so weird lately Rachel. I just wanted to ask you if you have any idea what's goin' on..."

Rachel sat on her own bed. "Weird how?"

"Well, he keeps watching Ricky Martin videos and he's been dancing around the house a lot in a very- very.. how should I put it? It's highly inappropriate y'know? I asked Kurt about it but he just said Finn is practicing for show choir. Is this the truth Rachel? Is this an assignment for the club?"

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows. "I doubt it Ms.- Carole! I seriously doubt it. Mr. Schue gives us the week's assignment every Monday, even if I've suggested for him to just send us an e-mail so that we can practice over the weekend and not when we have school and other responsibilities. My guess is that he just really likes writing random words on the board with his little black magic marker." The phone went quiet for a little while and then Carole spoke with desperation.

"Then what's goin' on with him? This past week I've seen him kick chairs around the house, I've seen him cry... I've seen him run out of the house like a mad-man and now he keeps dancing like a stripper! Please tell me you know what's goin' on Rachel."

Rachel panicked. She didn't expect to have this conversation with her ex-mother-in-law! "What's going on is that I broke up with him Ms. Hummel. I did it on Monday." Rachel exhaled hard.

"Oh... oh... I see. Oh my God! And I'm calling you and this is totally inappropriate. I am so sorry Rachel. I really didn't know. He never told me. I don't wanna bother you anymore. You don't owe me any explanations sweetie. I hope you have a great weekend, I really do. Say hi to your parent's for me! Okay bye-bye."

Rachel didn't even get the chance to say goodbye before Carole had hung up the phone. She was probably feeling embarrassed, poor woman.

Rachel left her phone on the bed as she got up and prepared for her jazz dance class.

* * *

"Oh God! So little Ms. Perfect can't date the midget now? You guys cannot even hang out? Gosh that is so hilarious! It's like the hand of karma is messing with your life Fabray. All I have to say is that, after all the shit you've pulled on everyone. You totally deserve it!" Santana chuckled darkly.

"Thank you for you useful comment San. I'm totally feeling better right now." Quinn took a sip from her coffee as Santana kept on laughing.

"Oh God! You didn't even get to second base and her father's already hate you! My Saturday doesn't get any better than this Q!" Santana took licked the cream on top of her frozen coffee with the biggest smile Quinn had seen on her since... well... Since Brittany.

"How are you and Brittany doin'?" Quinn put down her coffee and looked directly at the girl in front of her... Wanting to see what she could get from her reaction.

"We're doing fine. Why do you ask?" Santana glared at Quinn.

Quinn tried to place her hand on top of Santana's, but the girl retrieved it back to her own lap. Quinn sighed. "I know how you feel about her San. There is nothing wrong with it... I feel the same about Rachel."

"Don't you fucking dare compare your one-week trip to a Greek island to what I feel for Brittany! I've known her all my life Quinn and I've loved her for most of it. I was just too much of an idiot to face it. You don't even love Rachel! You just wanna get under her skirt. So back the fuck off and leave me alone!"

Quinn's eyes had grown as wide a saucers. She had no idea her friend was _in love_. Santana Lopez _in love._ Supposedly being in love fitted well with everyone, on Santana though... made her look miserable. Quinn was suddenly feeling very scared of the prospects of love.

"I- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry San. I'm sorry you're feeling this way and I wish there was someway I could help you out."

"Aren't you gonna tell me Rachel means more to you than sex? What the fuck?" Santana drank her coffee hard.

"Yes, I'm not even going to acknowledge that comment because you know it isn't true San. Now, don't ignore what I said! Is there any way I can help out?"

Santana sighed. "If there was, I would've already blackmailed you into doing it. Don't worry tho... If I come up with something you'll be the first one to know." Santana smiled gently. Which only made her look incredibly beautiful... Too bad she was such a bitch all the time! Quinn smiled back at her best friend and they both fell into a comfortable silence.

"So what is Monday gonna be like for you and Berry?" Santana wiped her mouth with a napkin after finishing her cold drink.

"Frankly, I have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for the delay. I literally moved out of my family's house to another country and college started about two weeks ago, then there was a storm... Plus I have no Internet at my new apartment and now I am at my University's library. This is pathetic! This chapter is just a lot of context-setting for what will come up for next week. Guesses anyone? Don't expect two-day updates like before when I was on summer vacation. I have a life now and it sucks!**

**btw if you wanna ask any questions or just say hi.. or threat me to death if I don't update... You can contact me on my tumblr (new!) "thesameasmine"**


	11. Chapter 11 What Are We Now?

**CHAPTER ****11**

* * *

What Are We Now?

Rachel went to school on Monday morning doing a routine she hadn't practiced since the end of last school year. Now that there was no Finn nor Quinn to wait for, Rachel had arrived to school with at least half an hour to spare. Even though this was how the brunette truly liked it, the familiarity of the event didn't feel right, and as Rachel awkwardly sat on one of the choir room chairs, she wished she had arrived much later. But most of all, she wished she had friends. People who to talk to about her weekend, and who would talk to her about theirs. Suddenly, someone was entering the choir room, and Rachel looked up from her lap to Jacob Ben Israel.

"Hi Rachel. I just saw you enter here and I thought maybe you could give me the exclusive about your date on Friday night. Any comments?" The boy nervously stood by the door, not really having entered the room in its entirety, but awkwardly keeping the door near him for an accessible escape in case of an emergency.

"Good morning Jacob." Rachel sighed. "This is the exclusive: Quinn Fabray and I broke up."

Jacob's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Does that mean you are single? Doyouwannabemygirlfriend?" The boy rushed out.

"Yes I am single... And sorry I didn't understand the last thing you said. Could you please just leave me alone?" Rachel looked to her hands on her lap.

This was the first time ever that Jacob felt pity for Rachel Berry. "You guys belong together." Were his lasts words before he left.

Abruptly, Rachel's phone beeped so she got it out from her skirt's pocket and saw that she had a text message from "Quinn Fabray".

"**Good morning Rach! How was the rest of your weekend? -Q"**

Rachel smiled broadly at the message and quickly typed out a reply.

"**Last night daddy tried to make lasagna and it came out like a volcano for a science fair project! It was hilarious. We ended up ordering take-out as always. -R"**

Rachel waited patiently for Quinn's reply and in the mean time, she got out a music sheet from her schoolbag. Reading the arrangements and making a few adjustments in the way. She had gotten to the chorus of the song when her cellphone beeped again.

"**I'm glad to see you're getting along with your dads Rach. Listen, where are you? I thought maybe we could meet before school. I've been here for like an hour and a half already because I took a ride with Santana. -Q"**

Rachel's heart started to beat faster at the prospect of getting to see Quinn in just a few minutes. She had it so bad already! may the God's of musical theater help her.

"**I think you know me pretty well to figure out where I am right now. -R"**

Rachel kept the phone on her hand as she continued to read the music sheet.

"Yeah I guess you're right Rach. I do know you pretty damn well." Quinn stood in front of her with a beaming smile.

"Quinn!" Rachel got up from her seat not caring that the papers she was reading fell down to the floor, and crushed the pink-haired girl in a hug.

Quinn returned the gesture with as much enthusiasm. "How come you didn't greet me like this on Saturday?" she chuckled out.

"You were all sweaty and the dress I had was new... Plus I was really stressed out." Rachel gave Quinn a nervous smile and then looked down to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asked trying to angle her face down to look at Rachel's eyes.

Rachel exhaled profoundly. "I think I'm gonna miss being your 'girlfriend'" Rachel signaled with bunnies in both her hands. "I already told Jacob Ben Israel that we broke up... So probably the whole school knows by now."

Quinn's heart was soaring at Rachel's initial comment. Maybe Rachel did feel the same about her. Remembering her determination on Saturday morning while she was running, Quinn swallowed hard and spoke. "Rachel, please look at me."Rachel raised her face and brown connected with hazel. "D-do you... Do you think you could ever like me?" Quinn barely got out above a whisper.

"I already like you... Why are you whis- oh! Oh God! You mean in a romantic way?" Rachel gulped down hard, and so did Quinn.

"I like you Rachel, I like you so much and I just t-thought that m-maybe.. Maybe you could learn to like me too in that way." Quinn was blushing hard by now.

Rachel's eyes watered at the emotion inside her chest. She felt like singing a three-hour-long musical right at that second. "I already like you in t-that way Quinn."

"And I know I'm a girl and maybe you're not into g- what?"

Rachel giggled lightly. "I said that I like you too Quinn!" She took Quinn's hand in hers and smiled brightly at the taller girl.

"Oh my God I'm dreaming. Goddammit I really thought it was for real this time. Good one Quinn! Why do torture yourself like this? Go ahead and wake up already you idiot! Oh better yet, wait until I try to kiss her!" Quinn mumbled out very fast.

Rachel started full on laughing at the ex-cheerio. "I think it's really cute that you've dreamed about this Quinn." Rachel said as she poked Quinn on the nose. "Since when have you been dreaming about this Quinn?" Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's collar bone once she'd finished talking.

The pink-haired girl placed both her hands on top of Rachel's on her chest and looked down dopily into Rachel's big brown eyes. "Since... I don't know... Since last Wednesday maybe? I've just been too much of a coward to tell you."

Rachel blushed profusely at this. "So Friday night... That was a real date?"

"No! I mean... I wanted to test out the waters I guess. But that was definitively _not_ our first date Rach." Quinn pointed out. If she had the privilege of taking Rachel on a real date they were certainly not gonna go to the movies. Back then she didn't want it to seem too obvious that she liked Rachel, so she opted for the standard version of a teenage couple's date.

"That was the night I r-realized I had developed feelings for you." Rachel got out shyly.

By this point both girls were motioning their faces closer and closer until their lips connected in a sweet chaste kiss. Rachel backed away and hid her face in Quinn's neck. On her part, Quinn looked up to the ceiling and murmured a thank you.

"You're welcome" Rachel whispered to Quinn's neck.

Quinn rolled her eyes at this. "I wasn't thanking you. I was thanking God."

Rachel removed her face from Quinn's neck to look into her eyes as she spoke. "What does God have to do with any of this Quinn?"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know... But usually when good things happen I thank him."

"Well, this is a really good thing isn't it?" Rachel smiled flirtatiously.

Quinn nodded in response. "So... what are we now?"

Rachel pondered the question for a few seconds. "We're broken up and... maybe we could date a bit?" The smaller girl suggested.

"I think I'd like that." The punk girl gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "I was gonna offer to walk you to your locker... But... Well, I can't."

"What time is it already?" Rachel asked in a panicked tone as she got on her knees and started to pick up the music sheets she had previously dropped.

Quinn placed a calming hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Relax. We still have ten minutes."

"Okay well... I better go get my books then. See you in class Fabray." Rachel said as she got up and motioned for the door.

"Hey! My house, after Glee club okay?" Quinn called out.

"You got it sweetheart." Was the last thing Rachel said before leaving.

Once outside, everybody was staring at the small brunette. Rachel pretended to be above it all and walked straight to her locker. After getting her books, Rachel turned around and realized that people were still looking at her... It wasn't nice though. They looked at her with pity. Nonetheless, Rachel endured and walked quickly to her class.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry for what happened. If you wanna talk about it you know I'm here right?" Kurt said in a sweet tone once Rachel had sat down at her desk. The Diva turned around to address the boy.

"Good morning Kurt. Yes, Quinn and I broke up but I'm okay. There really isn't anything to talk about." Rachel clarified.

"Damn the girl is still in denial!" Mercedes joined in. "Listen Rachel, Jacob has already published the whole thing on his blog. We know Quinn cheated on you."

"WHAT? NO! She didn't cheat! Are you guys insane?"

"You know what they say honey: 'Once a cheater, always a cheater.'" Kurt interceded.

Rachel gasped in astonishment. "It wasn't like that. She would never do that to me!"

"Talking about the King of Rome" Mercedes finished as Quinn walked inside the classroom and sat down way in the front without even looking their way.

Kurt looked at Rachel sympathetically. "For what it's worth. She told me she was very serious about you Rach and she completely fooled me as well. She's an amazing actress let me tell ya."

Just as Rachel was about to argue back. The school's speakers emitted a feedback sound.

"Hello. Good morning to all students. This is Principal Figgins speaking to you. Rachel Berry's parents just visited my office and they want their daughter to know that they love her very much and will always be pay attention to her academic and extracurricular achievements here at William McKinley High School. Also, The second floor boy's bathroom got monumentally constricted on Friday due to someone's gastric valves. We will find out who this person was and they will receive immediate punishment! Everybody knows that if you have too much to evacuate, then you should change toilets and distribute it in equal parts. This school's toilets are not what they used to be kids! Now please continue with you classes."

Rachel begged for the Earth to swallow her right at that instant. Her prayers whatsoever, were not answered. Instead, everybody stared at her in mockery. Everybody but Quinn who just offered her half a smile in consolation.

* * *

"**Hang ****in ****there ****Rach! ****xo****-Q****" **Rachel read on her phone once the class was over and she proceeded to get the books for her next class. Rachel sighed deeply as she texted her reply.

"**Thanks ****to ****Jacob ****Ben ****Israel ****people ****think ****that ****we ****broke ****up ****because ****you ****cheated ****on ****me.****-R****" **Quinn's response was almost immediate.

"**We can never get a break, can we?" xo -Q"**

As Rachel turned her head just in time to see Quinn by her own locker getting slushied yet again by Finn, she got her answer to Quinn's question.

"That's for cheating on my girlfriend!" Finn yelled at the punk girl.

"That sentence doesn't make any sense you idiot!" Quinn shouted back as she wiped her face with her arm as best as she could. She was tired of Finn's shit... She was beyond tired. She wished she could take his balls and make two key-chains out of them. Quinn pushed the boy back with all the strength she could muster. Which was like watching a pink armadillo hitting a tree actually. Finn took a single step back as he looked at the ex-cheerio's face triumphantly.

"Fuck you Finn!" Quinn was went to push the boy once again but a hand on her arm stopped her.

Rachel stood by Quinn's side holding her by the arm. McKinley High students watched in suspension, anxious to see what would happen next. "Finn's not worth getting you spelled Quinn. Listen up everyone! Yes, Quinn and I are broken up! But it's not because she cheated on me. Not that it is any of your business but it was actually a mutual agreement between the two." Rachel's voice resounded in the halls. "Finn, you better go straight to Figgin's office and confess what you just did. Unless you want me to tell the whole student body about the mailman incident." She finished in a lower tone.

Finn's eyes bulged out from its sockets. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Dared Rachel.

"I still love you Rach please. I just trying to protect your honor." Finn defended.

Rachel looked up into his eyes as she spoke. "There is no honor to protect Finn. Besides, I don't need your protection." The brunette cleared out to the boy.

"Are you playing hard to get? You're so confusing."

Quinn then punched the boy in the face right in front of the whole school. "Now go to Figgins office and tell him Quinn Fabray knocked you over." The punk girl said to the tall boy as he laid down on the floor. "I dare you."

Rachel and everyone else watching stood perplexed over Quinn's actions. Then she just stepped over Finn and left, leaving a blue trail for Rachel to follow.

"There's nothing to see here people. Leave us alone!" Rachel pleaded as she helped Finn get up from the floor. "And you... Don't you dare accuse Quinn of hitting you or I swear on everything you love that I will tell Mercedes about your little performance problem... Do you have any idea how fast gossip travels?"

Finn nodded his answered and then watched Rachel walk away.

Rachel walk determinedly to her own locker again and got her slushy kit out then proceeded to follow the blue drops on the hall's floor.

"Quinn! Can I come in?" Rachel yelled from outside the girl's bathroom.

Moments later Quinn herself opened the door for Rachel. "Did you by any chance bring t-"

Rachel showed Quinn the backpack that was her slushy kit, instantly shutting the now violet-haired girl up.

"Thank you. What took you so long anyways...?" Quinn said as she took off her shirt and grabbed a towel from Rachel's kit.

Rachel was not gonna go through this twice so she simply kissed Quinn roughly as she stood on her tiptoes. Tasting the blue slushy on Quinn's lips. Before the punk girl knew it, she had been backed against the bathroom's wall and Rachel's hands were everywhere: On her neck, down her back to her arms and hands... Back to her cheeks. The sticky from the slushy making Rachel's transition clumsy and the farthest from smooth. But Quinn didn't care, all she knew was that Rachel was now licking her lower lip demanding for her to open her mouth to whichshe conceded almost immediately. Their strokes immediately slowed down, Rachel no longer dominating but soothing and almost caressing Quinn's tongue with her own. Quinn sucked lightly on Rachel's tongue as she felt the smaller girl tracing patterns on her stomach. Rachel's breathy moan in response send shivers down Quinn's spine and the patterns Rachel's nails were raking were no longer playful but were now determinedly going up now reaching Quinn's ribs right under her bra. At this Rachel pulled away and started placing chaste kisses on Quinn's neck, at the same time trying to regain some breath. The ex-cheerio's response was to pull her head back in order to give the brunette more room to do as she pleased. Quinn could not believe this was happening. Just this morning Santana was making fun of her in the car as she drove her to school and now... Now Rachel Berry was taking from her whatever she wanted... Quinn lost all trails of thought as Rachel now had started sucking her neck. One hand behind her neck and the other on her breast above the bra. Quinn's moan was loud and guttural as Rachel fondled her breast.

At this Rachel reconnected their lips. Sucking languidly on her bottom lip and then pecking the lips her hand went now to Quinn's cheek as she started to caress her with utmost care. With one last kiss on Quinn's cheeks Rachel embraced the taller girl, deeply breathing in her slushy scent. It was only now that Quinn realized she still had her own hands flat against the wall. The former blonde chastised herself for not having used her hands to touch Rachel in any way.

Rachel breathed softly in Quinn's ear and then whispered: "I'll see you in Glee okay?"

Quinn didn't even had time to answer when the bathroom's door was already closed leaving her all alone and wet in more ways than one.

* * *

Rachel didn't know what to do with herself. She had taken things too far... too fast. It had never been this hard to control herself. She wanted to keep going but Quinn's loud moan had been the ultimate wake-up call. She decided to just leave everything at the back of her mind. Thinking about it wasn't gonna do anyone any good... It was just going to make things more difficult for Rachel. She was already squeezing her legs as hard as she could in order to relieve some of the pressure.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for what Quinn did to you. I got an email this morning with the news." Sam whispered to her.

"An email? From who?" Rachel was flabbergasted by this.

"I'm subscribed to JewFro's blog... I get email's with updates." Sam explained.

Rachel put her arm on her forehead. This school was unbelievable. "Well, it isn't true. She didn't cheat on me. She would never cheat on me." Rachel breathed out harshly.

"So you guys are still together?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Yes! NO! No no no nononono... We're not together anymore." Rachel mentally kicked herself.

Sam gave Rachel half a smiled. "That's too bad. You guys make a really cute couple. Not as cute as Mercedes and me though." He teased.

"Did you manage to get her from Jabba?" Rachel joked lightly.

Sam sighed. "No... Not really. But I'm planning on doing it! I just.. I don't know how. Do you think it would be a good idea if I sang to her on Glee club?"

"What is it with you boys and singing to make girls like you? Even _I_ know singing is not Panacea! Just talk to her Sam. Talk to her and be there fore her... and I promise you she'll come around."

"But I get scared! Gosh.. you did not just hear me say that okay?" Sam glared at Rachel.

"Okay okay..." Rachel giggled lightly. "Why do you get scared though?"

Sam took a deep breath. "I get nervous... I get _too_ nervous and then I don't know what to say to her and then... I mean: What if she says no?"

"When you ask someone something, you are giving them the right to say no Sam. If she says no then you have to respect that. Just... Don't stay there wondering what she'll answer without even asking her in the first place okay? That will just torture you. And don't expect her to just fall into your arms without you doing a thing. If you want something, you make it happen."

Sam looked straight ahead in thought.

"Buenos días class! Today we have a transferred student. This is Blaine Anderson, he comes from the Dalton Academy. Say Buenos días to Blaine class!" Mr. Schuester said as he entered the room, Blaine awkwardly trailing behind. Everybody said good morning at the same time to the new student and Rachel motioned for Blaine to sit beside to her left side. Blaine instantly cheered up once he realized he knew someone at this class and went over to the brunette.

"Rachel! How are you? I saw your play over the summer. I have to say you were a fantastic Evita!" He said as he sat down.

"I'm good. I can't believe you went to my play! oh by the way Blaine, I don't know if you remember him, but this is Sam, he was at my party too that time you and I kissed.

"Yes of course I remember him Rachel, he was there at regionals too when you sang original songs. How you doing there?" Blaine shook hands with Sam somewhat uncomfortably over Rachel.

"Doing good bro. Welcome to McKinley."

More pleasantries where said until they all decided to pay attention to what Mr. Schue was saying.

"Yo no puedo encontrar el baño. ¿Puede usted por favor decirme dónde está eso?"

Blaine full on laughed in the middle of class. "Is something the matter Mr. Anderson?" Then Sam started full on laughing as well. Rachel was left in the middle of two giggle fits.

"I just told them a private joke Mr. Schue. I'm sorry we interrupted your class." Rachel apologized for both of the boys.

"Don't let it happen again Ms. Berry." Said Mr. Schue who immediately continued with what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. It's just that his Spanish is so weird." Blaine explained.

Sam then poked Rachel on her arm. "I'm sorry too... When he said 'Mr. Anderson' It reminded me of Agent Smith from The Matrix and it was just too funny man!"

Rachel face-palmed hard at this. She had no idea what either of the boys meant. She wasn't that good in Spanish to understand why what Mr. Schue had said was weird, nor was she well versed in other movie genres other than rom-coms, family dramas and musicals in order to understand Sam's reference. _"__Gosh__I__need__to__get__more__out__there!__"_

* * *

Quinn was itching to see Rachel again. She craved her kiss once more, her touch, her smell. Everything was consuming Quinn to a water puddle. This in no way could be healthy for the pink-haired girl. It was as if Rachel was killing her from the inside. She got late to Glee club and walked in when Mr. Schue was introducing Kurt's boyfriend to the class and explaining that from now on he would be a part of the club. She sat down the farthest from Rachel and kept silent. She felt everyone's stare on her, as if she was an antelope in the African savanna.

"Very well kids." Mr. Schue got a magic marker from his chest pocket. It was time for him to write a random word on the white board.

"This week I want you to think of a song you would want someone special to sing to you. I want you to explore your own tastes but then applied them to this someone. For example if you really miss your grandma because you've been on vacation for a month then-"

"If you haven't seen her in that long she's probably dead already." Santana said very loudly. Making everyone laugh.

"Thank you for that useful comment Santana" Mr. Schue answered sarcastically. "Now, maybe you really like rock music or some other genre. So I would want you to place yourself in your grandma's shoes an-"

"They stink too much Mr. Schue." Santana basically shouted from across the room.

Mr. Schue exhaled hard. "Santana that's enough! If you continue with this I will send you to Principal Figgins' office!"

Everybody 'oohed' at this while Santana crossed her arms over her chest and pretended nonchalance.

"Okay... So I want you to evaluate your music from this other person's point of view and then pick a song you think they would choose and above it all, that you want them to sing to you. For example this person who missed his grandma and likes rock could sing I don't know... Maybe the Beatles' 'It Won't Be long' or something of the like." Mr. Schue finished.

"That's rather incestuous Mr. Schuester. I mean... 'It won't be long till I belong to you?' I thought that song was about losing one's virginity." Rachel interceded.

Everybody laughed harder than when Santana had interrupted, even scaring Rachel in the process, who twitched at the other kid's reactions and started to look around at everyone's faces to make sure they weren't laughing _at_her but _because__of_ her."

"That's it. Go straight to the Principal's office Ms. Berry!" Everybody instantaneously ceased laughing.

"No! What about my song Mr. Schue?" Finn whined very loudly to the teacher.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Finn... Yeah of course. Well... sing your song and _afterwards_ Rachel has to go to Mr. Figgins' office."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Rachel was only calling you out on your stupid 'I'm your grandma and I'm waiting for you to take my virginity' example. If you actually planned the class before it starts, you yourself would have realized how absurd that example is in the first place! Besides, if Santana gets only a warning then so should Rachel and if Rachel actually deserved to go to Mr. Figgins then she should do so immediately, not after your favorite student sings his stupid song!" Quinn all but yelled at the Spanish teacher.

Mr. Schue ipso facto became red with madness. "You! Go to the principal's. NOW!"

"Gladly!" Quinn got up from her seat and left. Rachel got up as well and left too.

"So it was definitively Rachel who broke up with her! I mean... Look at her, she's furious!" Kurt concluded. Everybody nodded their agreement.

"You'll just sing your song tomorrow Finn. It's all the same." Mr. Schue patted the boy on the back.

Once outside, both girls started making out against the lockers. "What you... oh God... what you said was really funny Rach. D-don't... uh... listen to Mr. Schue." Quinn barely got out as Rachel roughly sucked on her neck.

"I wasn't" Suck. "Trying." Kiss. "To be funny." Rachel said as she moved up and started nipping at Quinn's jawline. Suddenly, Quinn had reversed their roles and now Rachel was the one against the lockers.

"You." Rachel panted. "You were so hot when you said uh.. Oh God Quinn!" Quinn lifted Rachel's thigh with her arm as she settled between the brunette's legs. "When you defended me." Rachel somewhat managed to finish.

Quinn removed herself from Rachel almost as abruptly as when the making out session started. "We should go to the Principal's Rach." Quinn got out as she placed both her hands on her knees and tried to regain her breath. Rachel, on the other hand, was slowly slipping down the lockers until she sat on the floor. "You're a really good kisser Fabray."

Quinn chuckled lightly. "You're not so bad yourself Rachel. You've improved a lot since last time." She teased. The punk girl extended her hand to the brunette to help her up. But Rachel dismissed it, got up all by herself and walked away without waiting for Quinn. On her part, the punk girl quickened her pace until she caught up to the petite Diva and grabbed her hand. Together, the both of them walked over to Mr. Figgin's office, never letting go.

* * *

**A/N: This was completely unplanned. Inspiration just stroke me I guess. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go back to doing my homework. As always, please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter12 What Are We Gonna Do With Her?

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

What Are We Gonna Do With Her?

"So just remember kids, one hour. That's all I ask for: One hour of peace. You may read a book, talk quietly among yourselves or listen to music with your earphones on. There will be no potty breaks. This is detention, not kindergarten." After she finished talking, Mrs. Pillsbury simply sat back down on the desk at the end of the room and started working on some PhotoShop with her laptop for a new pamphlet called "So you're addicted to Nicholas Sparks' Novels? Join the club!"

Quinn sighed deeply. They could never get a break! She stared at Rachel sitting right next to her and on her part, the brunette stared right back, both lost in the intensity conveyed in each other's eyes. Rachel was angry, that much Quinn could tell.

"We did nothing wrong." Rachel whispered harshly. "This is beyond unfair! _Three _times a week? Rachel Berry has never gotten detention before. _Never."_

Quinn let out little pants of breath trying not to laugh out loud. "Rachel Berry has never spoken in the third person about herself either." She teased. As a result, Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed. "Besides, is not _that_ bad, now we get to spend some quality time together." The pink-haired girl finished.

"Quinn, can you really call this..." Rachel said in a lower voice as she extended her arms -there were two boys at the left corner playing cards and Mrs. Pillsbury, nothing more.- "...quality time together? What can we actually do here?" The brunette finished by crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn disentangled Rachel's arms away from it and held one of the diva's hands in hers.

"We can talk..." The punk girl said in a soothing tone as she started to caress the back of Rachel's hand in small circles with her thumb. She then proceeded to rake her nails over the brunette's palm. A shiver went down Rachel's spine.

"_How is she able to do this to me?" _Rachel asked herself in a panicked tone as Quinn right out started playing with her fingers. One by one the ex-cheerio would caress them, rake her nails over each and every one of them. Rachel's breath hitched when Quinn started raking her nails from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. She was officially turned on.

"W-we..." Rachel cleared her throat. "We're not talking."

Quinn smiled knowingly at the smaller girl. "Is everything okay? You look flushed."

Rachel closed her eyes as she turned her head from side to side with a smile. Right after she opened them she said. "You know perfectly well what you're doing to me. Don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked with a sweet innocent voice as she lifted Rachel's hand to her lips and kissed each finger one by one starting with the pinkie. "What..." _kiss _"Is it..." _kiss "Exactly..." kiss _"What..." _kiss_ "I'm doing to you?" Quinn finished by actually licking Rachel's thumb with the very tip of her tongue.

Rachel was red. Simply red. She was even seeing red. How was it that nobody in the room was screaming because of all the red? Should she be the one to scream? No! _"C'mon Rachel! Just get yourself together!" _Rachel started choking. She could feel herself getting wet. She removed her hand from the pink-haired girl's and decided to simply stare straight ahead at the logo on Mrs. Pillsbury's laptop.

"You're incredibly cute, you know?" Quinn whispered directly to her ear.

"And you're incredibly inappropriate!" Rachel bit back.

"And yet, you're shaking... That means you're enjoying this." Quinn lips touched Rachel's cheek. But neither sound nor pressure came from them. They were simply ghosting over the brunette's cheek. Doing nothing but taunting her. Rachel could also feel little whiffs of air against her cheek, coming from Quinn's nose. From the outside, the gesture did not seem like much. Intimate of course, but not much more than that. Inside Rachel's heart though, there was a completely different story. The diva kept wondering if Quinn was ever going to _actually_ kiss her. _"It isn't a kiss unless there is a _smooch _sound at the end right? What is this? What is she even doing!? And worse of all... Why can't I just pull my face away!?"_

"Ahem!" Mrs. Pillsbury cleared her throat and Quinn instantly pulled away. Rachel felt as if she had lost something she had actually never had.

Quinn smiled pleasantly to Ms. Pillsbury, and in return, the school councilor smiled back. Nevertheless, the moment the redheaded woman lowered her view back to her laptop, Quinn turned once again to face Rachel.

"What are you playing at?" Rachel asked with frustration. For her part, Quinn just kept looking at Rachel, her smile growing bigger and bigger as each second passed. Until she got up from her seat and went over to the woman sitting at the front desk. Rachel watched as the punk girl whispered something to Ms. Pillsbury and she instantly got jealous. She knew it was stupid, but she also knew very well what the heat coursing through her veins meant: Jealousy. Rachel started rubbing her arms, begging for it to go away. She no longer wanted to be that person. The girl whose insecurities always got the best of her. As Quinn came back, Rachel felt calmer.

"Get up Rach..." Quinn whispered. "I wanna cuddle with you and Ms. Pillsbury said that is fine as long as we don't make any noises." She half chuckled, half said with a serious tone.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows. "I'm sorry Quinn but, what's the idea?"

Ignoring Rachel's question, Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand and got her to stand up. Together, they walked to the lateral of the room and then the ex-cheerio simply sat. On the floor. Against the wall.

"Come sit down with me." She requested in a gentile manner. "Pretty please with sugar on top." Quinn insisted as she patted the spot on the floor between her legs.

Rachel smiled a toothy grin and sat down in front of Quinn. Her back fitting comfortably against the pink-haired girl's front. Quinn put her arms around Rachel and rested her hands against her belly. "This is the idea." She whispered to the Diva.

There, on the floor of the detention room, sitting against a wall and in Quinn's arms, Rachel felt loved.

* * *

"When will I see you again?" Rachel pouted.

Quinn laughed with her mouth wide open. "That's a good one Rach." The taller girl leaned down and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "See ya!"

Rachel saw Quinn jog to the other side of the hall. Her mom was already waiting for her at the parking lot.

The brunette took a deep sigh and walked up to her locker. Suddenly, she heard a crashing noise coming from a classroom nearby. Rachel walked up to the door and pressed the side of her face to it. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah! Kinda... No, not really." Was said in a guttural voice. The brunette decided to simply open the door and see for herself.

"Jacob are you okay?" Rachel kneeled beside the boy. Jacob Ben Israel was trapped under a television from the A/V Club. Rachel mentally chastised herself. "Of course you're not okay. What am I even asking?" Rachel helped him get out from under the television system as best she could. Once Jacob had managed to get back on his feet, he thanked Rachel.

"You should be extremely careful when running these kinds of equipment. This is school property." In response Jacob simply stared at Rachel, lost in Narnia... or somewhere else, probably Rachel's bedroom. "You know, I'm glad I found you because I just remembered that I'm actually incredibly mad at you right now! Why did you tell everyone that Quinn cheated on me? Are you that desperate for attention? And after telling me that she and I belong together! How dare you Jacob?"

"You do belong together! C'mon Rachel, from what I heard in the girls bathroom I am the reason you guys are back together again!" Jacob interceded.

Rachel gasped dramatically. "You heard nothing in the bathroom! You hear me?" She threatened.

"Don't worry..." He started at the same time picking up the television cart along with other things that had fallen down. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. That's actually why I published on my blog that she had cheated on you. So that you would defend her and you guys would remember why you're so good together. I did a good thing, see?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "What do you want in exchange for you silence? Another pair of my panties?"

"I get it okay? I get that being under the public eye pretty much ruined your relationship with Quinn Fabray. So I'll leave you guys alone and in return, when you do decide to come out again, I get the full rights on the exclusive. I want an interview too, and not on paper, I want a video."

"Okay, let me see if I understand correctly. Quinn and I go on with our lives and when we finally decide to come out, we will go to you for an interview? By then, how will you make us comply with your demands? Are you gonna threat us with telling everyone? You'd be doing us a favor. There is nothing you can threaten us with anymore, once we're out." Rachel reasoned.

"Your logic is right. But when you say that I'll have nothing else to threaten you with... You're wrong. See... when I heard you guys in the bathroom, I made sure to capture the moment." Jacob finished wiping his nose with his forearm.

Rachel gasped a soap opera gasp. "You're bluffing!"

Jacob got an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to the Diva. "No I'm not. See for yourself." He spoke nonchalantly.

Rachel Barbra Berry opened the envelope with shaky fingers and took out a single photo. It was them, that was for sure. Quinn was only in her bra and covered in blue slushy, while Rachel had her against the bathroom wall. The image was covered by long black lines as if it had been taken from the bathroom's air-duct.

Rachel never in her life had wanted to tear a picture apart so much. Except her school picture from first grade, which showed a smiley Rachel with no front teeth. But at the same time, she did not want to tear it apart. She wanted to stare at it. Rachel had watched her fair share of porn when she was thirteen years old and was trying to identify her sexuality, and she was more than sure that if a porn film producer ever saw this picture she and Quinn would be currently employed. It disgusted her to think that Jacob was in possession of such a personal and private image.

"I was gonna put it in your locker after finishing here... I thought that would be more delicate." A deep moment of silence filled the room after Jacob had finished talking. "Anyways, you can keep that one of course."

"What if we never want to come out again? What happens then?" Rachel spoke softly, almost whispering.

"Let's just say that's not an option." Jacob answered.

* * *

Bliss. Happiness. Euphoria. Contentment. Quinn could not see anything wrong with the world. The grass was finally greener where she was standing. She felt light as a feather, floating in a peaceful breeze that was taking her wherever she wanted to go. She smiled brightly as she reminiscent on the day's previous events. Rachel's soft lips touching her own... Rachel's soft hands caressing her skin... Rachel's heartbeat when she held her during detention. Quinn sighed profoundly. Things were finally looking up for them. Their relationship might have started as a lie... But it was now real; and that was all that mattered now. Quinn promised herself Rachel's happiness would be above everything else. There was still the issue of her fathers of course. But Quinn was nothing if not relentless. She decided to simply place that problem on the back of her mind and as her cellphone rang she smiled brightly once more... wishing it was her gorgeous petite brunette. Only, it wasn't.

"What is it San?" Quinn finished with a sigh.

"Hello to you too Ms. Cotton-Candy! Now spill the beans! What's goin' on with you and Rachel?"

"We decided that... Well y'know- She and I came to an agreement." Quinn somehow got out.

Santana let out a cackle -Yes, that is the best way to describe the sound that she made- and then inhaled deeply. "What does that even mean?" She finished in a very high pitched tone.

"Well... we-she wanted to keep Finn away, and we've... _accomplished_ that so..." Quinn's mind was spacing out faster than the roadrunner takes to say _Meep meep. _"Santana, just give me a second okay?" Quinn did not even wait for an answer from her friend. She put the phone in mute and then buried her face in her pillow and screamed as loud as she possibly could. This crush thing was making her lose neurones!

"Okay, sorry about that... I'm back now."

"So you just like hired Jew-Fro so that he would post those things about you? I know you have this badass look right now Q, but why do you wanna have a bad rep too?"

"Oh God no! What even San? No! He did that all on his own. Actually, I should be planning his murder right about now." Quinn rested her face on top of her knee while sitting on her bed.

"I wants in on that Q." Quinn could hear Santana's smirk through the phone. "So where do you stand with the hobbit then?"

"Don't call her that." Quinn sighed. "We're friends... Now we're just good friends, that's all."

"But not for long right? You _have_ to tell her Q. I'm sure she feels the same." Santana argued.

_If you only knew. _Quinn thought to herself. "I don't know San... I kinda like where we are right now."

"At least get me some toilet paper before you feed me that crap! We both know the truth Quinn, you need to stop being a pussy and just tell her already!" Santana finished exasperatedly.

"Whatever! Stop trying to get all superior with me! You're precariously living through me 'cause you're the same with Brittany." Quinn said evenly and surprisingly enough, without malice.

Santana took a deep breath before speaking. "That's actually why I called you Q, I wanna change that... And I'm gonna need yours and Rachel's help."

* * *

After her ice water face bath Rachel went to find something cute to wear and headed downstairs to drink her evening tea with her fathers. She decided on some yoga pants, a white sports bra and an over-sized grey t-shirt with "Ohio State" written in bold red letters that her dad used to wear when he was young.

Once she's downstairs her parents were already sitting comfortably in the living room, three cups of recently brewed tea perfectly waiting on the coffee table.

"Good evening gentlemen." Rachel said in a low tone of voice.

"Good evening lady!" LeRoy responded in a kind manner while Hiram just noded, sweetly stroking his hand on his husband's thigh. "Please sit down Ms. Berry. We are so happy you accepted our offer for some tea."

Rachel smiles while scrunching up her nose. Her daddy was the cutest man on the entire planet. She loved him dearly. Getting back in character Rachel responded: "Oh please Mr. Berry, it is my pleasure to come to such a beautiful home such as yours and enjoy you and your husband's lovely company." Rachel sat down in front of her parents and smiled reassuringly.

"Please Ms. Berry, if you would be so kind as to drink some of this tea. It is an honor for me and my husband to enjoy your company as well." LeRoy finished with a smile as well. The three people in the room each grabbed a cup of tea and took a sip.

"Delicious." Rachel declared after licking her lips. It was only chamomile, but it was her favorite nonetheless.

"We know you were sent to detention Rachel." Hiram said putting the cup back on the coffee table. Somewhere in the universe Rachel knew some DJ had just scratched a record.

"Y-yes well... If you had been there I bet that you would have done the same." Rachel took another sip.

"Don't quote Chicago on us Rachel. Why did Professor Schuester sent you to detention?" Hiram questioned harshly.

"Because he's an inept! He is lazy and irresponsible and I made him look ridiculous in front of the class for it! I didn't do it on purpose... But I don't regret doing it."

"Why was Quinn Fabray sent to detention as well?" LeRoy joined in.

Rachel put the cup of coffee down to join her father's and placed both her palms on her thighs as she spoke. "Because she defended me." The girl stared at the men defiantly as she spoke. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"You disrespected Mr. Schuester in front of the class. Whatever it was that you had to say you could have said it with respect and politeness like we taught you in this house. This is all product of Ms. Fabray's influence. Your daddy and I are right keeping you away from her."

Rachel let out a sound of frustration. "It's not _her_ dad! Mr. Schuester has been set on ruining my life all ever since I joined Glee Club! He's jealous of my talent and my future success!"

LeRoy looked from the love of his life to the fruit of said love, feeling the tension rising in the air.

"Rachel, I know your daddy and I have always encouraged you to believe in yourself and your amazing gift. But you cannot possibly believe that said talent always brings jealousy and resentment from others. We raised you to believe the best in people. I seriously doubt that Mr. Schuester is as immature as you're painting him out to be."

"He has showed it to me time and time again dad! It's not something I concluded out of thin air!" Rachel argued.

"Then why haven't you come to us with this before?" LeRoy asked his daughter.

"B-because... Because... I don't know. I thought I could handle him myself. I thought I could prove something to myself as well." Rachel stared into space in deep thought.

"What were you trying to prove to yourself?"

"That... That I was g-good enough."

"Good enough for whom?" LeRoy continued.

"For myself. I thought I could prove to myself that I could still bloom in adversity. I wanted to do this on my own and feel like I was enough."

"Rae, what do you want us to do about this?" Hiram looked worried.

"_Now_ you're asking me for _my_ opinion about _my_ life? Now what I think suddenly matters? What about Quinn? I don't have any say about her, do I?" Rachel all but screamed at the smaller man.

"Rachel... This is a delicate matter. You're talking about your professor bullying you. Not about being in love with a womanizer delinquent."

Rachel abruptly stood up from her seat, the sudden movement tumbling over her cup on the coffee table. Rachel's face was shaking with anger and for the first time in her entire life, she saw fear flash through her parents eyes. "IT'S STILL _MY_ LIFE. IT'S STILL _MY_ CHOICE." She took off her "Ohio State" shirt and threw it at Hiram. She then ran upstairs and locked herself up in her room.

Hiram looked at the shirt in his hands and then at his husband's eyes. "She didn't deny she's in love." He said almost in a whisper.

"What are we gonna do with her Hiram?" LeRoy asked, worry and fear seeping through his voice.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I don't even know who is she anymore." Both men hugged each other sharing the fear of losing their only daughter.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel got out in a sob.

"Rach... Rach are you crying? What's wrong?"

The brunette let out another sob. "Could you come pick me up? Please Quinn... Just take me away."

"Of course baby. I'm on my way." Quinn spoke with a soft voice.

"Could you stay on the phone with me while you c-come?" Rachel was breathing erratically.

"Anything you want Rach... Anything you want.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. A lot has happened since I last published: I went out on my first date ever with a girl! A friendship ended on really ****_really_**** bad terms and I think I might be falling in love. Which sucks 'cause I'm off to Europe in February. Anyways lots of love and hugs for all of you guys... and kisses too ._. (I think there's a shorter way of saying that)**


	13. Chapter 13 What Is It Rach?

**A/N: Not so funny anymore.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

What Is It Rach?

"Rachel just calm down and tell me what's goin' on. Please sweetie, try to calm down for me." Quinn pleaded through the phone.

"I don't know. I- They don't understand." More sobs came out. "They _won't _understand." Rachel was up rummaging through her room looking for clothes to wear tomorrow, at the same time tears were streaming down her face. She inhaled deeply and placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was going a thousand miles per hour. Quinn was right, she _needed _to calm down. For all she knew she could get Tachycardia and eventually die.

"Babe, I'm already on my mom's car okay? I'm coming. Just hang in there a while longer and _please_ tell me what happened." Quinn was getting more and more worried by the minute.

"They won't listen to me! They won't trust my own judgment. They've left me feeling so impotent Quinn... I feel trapped." Rachel's breathing seemed to be getting back to normal. She packed a dress and a pair of panties and then headed to the bathroom in order to get her personal hygiene products.

Quinn saw that it was futile to ask Rachel for a specific explanation and decided to simply listen to whatever it was she wanted to say.

"And he actually called you a womanizer delinquent! Can you believe it? He doesn't even know you! Otherwise he would know you're an angel. A pink-haired angel." Rachel finished packing and simply sat on her bed and waited.

"Woah..." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows. "Woah? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well I mean... "Womanizer delinquent"? What do you do when someone calls you that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What about the part when I called you an angel?"

"That part was a good one. I liked that part."

"And I like you." Rachel followed.

Quinn chuckled lightly. Apparently Rachel was starting to get in a better mood. "...And I'm here." She finished.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Wish me luck. Meet you downstairs!"

"Good luck baby." Quinn said calmly.

"Thanks." With that, Rachel hung up the phone and placed it in the pocket of her yoga pants.

She determinedly went down stairs and saw her parents whispering in the kitchen. Maybe she could get this done without them knowing.

She went over to the door and pulled the door knob down quietly.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Rachel heard LeRoy's voice behind her.

Unwilling to turn around and look at her parents' face, Rachel kept facing the door as she responded. "I'm sleeping over at Quinn's." Rachel tried to make it sound as a statement, but it came out more like a question.

"No, you're not." LeRoy said in a firm tone.

"Yes I am!" Rachel once again pulled the door knob down, but this time opened the door and ran out like the wind.

"Rachel!" LeRoy screamed after her. The tall man turned towards his husband with a worried look.

Hiram looked as worried as him. "I think it's best if we let her go. At least we know were she is."

"I won't let my baby run away like that!" LeRoy ran after Rachel as fast as he could and got in front of the car before Quinn could drive away. "STOP! Stop! Don't go."

He went over to Quinn's side of the car and knocked on the window. The pink-haired girl looked scared nevertheless determined. LeRoy saw Rachel motioning for Quinn to just leave and the punk girl raise her eyebrows and face him again. She then lowered down her window. LeRoy lowered his body towards the punk girl, first looking at Rachel in the eye and then at Quinn. "Just take care of her okay? Please take care of her." LeRoy asked with pleading eyes.

"I will sir. I promise I will." Quinn answered with resoluteness. After that, she rolled the window up and drove away into the night.

LeRoy watched go away until he could no longer see them. He then went up his home's driveway towards his husband who was waiting at the entrance.

"I think it's time we gave Judy Fabray a call." LeRoy declared.

Hiram inhaled profoundly through his nose before speaking. "I agree honey. I agree."

Both men went inside the house, closing the front door behind them.

"Do you wanna do it?" Asked LeRoy.

"Do we even have her phone?" Hiram went over to the phone-book inside one of the kitchen's lower cabinets. "Maybe it's here."

LeRoy looked over his husband's shoulder as the smaller man searched for the F in the phone-book.

"I think it would be under her husband's name though. I think it's Richard or Rodrigo... Wait a moment, that sounds too exotic. Try Richard then." LeRoy recommended.

"It's Russell honey, not Richard." Hiram corrected.

Hiram found the name Russell Fabray, there was the address and the phone number. Now they knew _where_ Rachel was, and how to reach Mrs. Fabray.

"Oh my God honey! I _just _remembered! There is an app for this. I have on my iPhone... and all you have to do is write the person's name on this little white space and press _enter._ It could have saved us so much time Hiram!" LeRoy articulated everything he was saying with his hands, almost as if he was playing a charades game.

"It would have saved us five minutes. It's no big deal." Hiram grabbed LeRoy's iPhone and typed out the Fabray's phone number.

"Honey, are you sure we should do this?" LeRoy's voice tinged with hesitation.

Hiram sighed. "LeRoy, our daughter escaped... from _home!_ What do you expect we do?" He was scrunching his eyebrows as he spoke, looking at his husband with incredulity.

"She didn't escape. I think it's more of a... _sleepover, _of sorts. A _spontaneous_ sleepover." LeRoy countered.

Hiram inclined his head to the side. "Honey, it's Monday... Who has sleepovers on a Monday?"

"_We _used to have." LeRoy said almost in a whisper.

"_That_ is exactly what I'm afraid of!" Hiram finished with an outraged tone.

"She wouldn't do that... She's not ready for that." LeRoy paused and stared blankly into space. "She's seventeen for Christ's sake." The tall man went over to the kitchen stool and sat down as if he had just been defeated in a battle.

"Honey, how old did you think we were when..." He paused. "We had our _sleepovers?"_

"I just- What happened...? Seems like a year ago she was winning dance competitions." LeRoy expressed with melancholy present in his words.

"But it wasn't a year ago honey." Hiram went over to where his husband sat and placed his arm over his shoulder. Still standing. "It was actually fifteen years ago."

LeRoy sighs deeply. "We need to get it right. We need to get _this _right." He lifts his head up and looks directly into his husband's brown eyes.

"We will. Don't worry about it. Rachel will come back to us."

"I miss her. I miss her so much." LeRoy said sadly.

"Let me just call Judy Fabray and at least find out that she made it over there safe." He grabs his husband's iPhone and he presses "call". Hiram lifted the phone up to his ear and waited, the dial tone keeping him company during this time of distress. Almost like a clock marking how much time had it passed without them knowing about their daughter's well being.

"Hello?" A sweet feminine voice was heard on the other line.

"Yeah- Yes... Mrs. Fabray?" Hiram Berry spoke almost surprised that Judy had picked up the phone.

"Yeah this is her. Who am I speaking to?" Judy inquired.

"Hello uh... You don't know me. My name is Hiram Berry. I am Rachel Berry's father and I was just wondering if..." Hiram pauses with hesitation. "If my daughter had made it over there okay."

"Ah umm... Quinn _did_ tell me she was gonna pick one of her friends up and that she was gonna stay over, but I didn't know it was your daughter. And no, they haven't make it over here yet I'm sorry about that. But if you want I can give you a call when they get here, so that you know that your daughter is okay." Judy spoke slowly and with kindness.

"Oh that- That would be amazing. Thank you so much Mrs. Fabray."

"Don't worry about it. It is my pleasure. After all, if my _Quinnie_ was to stay at somebody else's place I would be so very grateful if the parents over there would call _me_ to tell me that she made it okay. Because you know how teenagers are these days, they forget to call_ all _the time." Hiram could tell Judy was one of those charismatic ladies that would sit next to you on the bus and by the time you got to where you were going she would say goodbye and ask you to please take care of that cold and recommend recipes for your mom to cook.

"Yeah you're so right.. Uh Rachel is the same. Well- not really because she doesn't get out that much." Hiram kept lowering his voice as he spoke the last words. "But she goes to her dance classes and singing lessons and sometimes, well almost never. But sometimes she _does _forget and it's very unnerving!" Judy felt as If Hiram was trying to rectify a mistake by blabbering a lot and wondered why doesn't Rachel Berry go out much.

"Right well, you _know _how they are at this age. They think they are more _independent_, and they also think they can just go around and do whatever they want and they don't have any accountability. It's actually hilarious because I remember thinking the same thing when I was their age. But later you realize that if you don't have an education or a job..." She chuckled lightly. "You're really _not_ independent at all."

"Yes, yes... uh... Thank you Mrs. Fabray. I'm" He stuttered. "I'm gonna go now, I just wanted to thank you one last time and wish you a good evening. Please say hi to um..." He paused hesitantly. "_The girls for me."_

"Oh no problem! And whenever you wanna come visit or.. I mean, I can- We can. I mean if the girls are friends,, maybe we can be friends as well if you- if you want." Hiram felt pity for Mrs. Fabray, she sounded so very lonely.

"Yes of course, of course. Thank you for the offer, me and _my husband_ will keep it in mind. Thank you so much for your help. Goodnight Mrs. Fabray." Hiram said awkwardly.

"Good night Mr. Berry."

After that Hiram hung up the phone and put it on top of the kitchen's counter. He never expected for Judy Fabray to sound so... so _cordial_. She seemed like a nice woman. A bit lonely of course, but nice nonetheless. She sounded so much like a normal parent.

"That was some awkward conversation huh?" LeRoy teases his husband.

Hiram scratches his head a bit. "She hasn't gotten over there yet. But she promised she would call when she did."

LeRoy sighs as his husband simply placed his arm on top of his shoulders again.

* * *

"You need to tell me what happened. I mean- That scene back there, I felt as if I was in some sort of movie." Quinn said worriedly as she and Rachel are sitting insider her mom's car on the side of the road.

Rachel inhales soundly. "Quinn I-." She sighs. "I had finished my nightly routine, then I headed downstairs to the living room to meet my parents for our evening tea, as we do _every_ night. Then my dad told me that they knew I was sent to detention and that it was _your_ fault because you're a bad influence on me. Then I made it clear to him that it wasn't you and that it was _me._ Because_ I_ disrespected Mr. Schue in front of the class. And then, he got mad at me! Then I just told him that I didn't do it on purpose, but that _yes_ I had ridiculed my teacher. Just- I told the whole thing and they _wouldn't_ believe me! They said that if Mr. Schue's like that, then how come I hadn't told them before and then _I _got really upset because: _why_ won't they believe me? I've never lied to them before!" Rachel's voice started to crack down at this point. "I just, I feel so..." Rachel's voice quivered. "Like I'm not worthy of their trust, and like I don't know if I can trust _them _and._" _Tears started dripping down the brunette's face. "It feels... _I _feel like they _don't know me. _We see each other almost everyday and I don't know when _this_ happened! I'm scared. I'm scared because... what if they don't _want_ to know me?" Rachel starts full on sobbing at this point.

"Rachel sweetie, don't say that c'mon.." Quinn reaches out to her and holds her close placing her hand on Rachel's cheeks to wipe away some of the tears softly with her thumb. "Of course they wanna know you. You're their daughter. You're the most important person in their lives." Quinn spoke softly near Rachel's ear.

"Just take me to your place Quinn." Rachel speaks in a tone that makes her sound so very small. "I just wanna lay down and..." Rachel starts full on sobbing in Quinn's arms. Quinn didn't say anything else after that, she just kept Rachel in her arms for what seemed like forever until the other girl calmed down.

After that, Quinn started the car again and continued her way to her own house. Eventually they made it to Quinn's. Going hand in hand up the driveway, Quinn turns the door knob and sees her mom in front of her holding her phone up to her face.

"Yeah yeah they are here already. Yeah I just wanted to keep my promise." She singsongs at the end. "Okay, goodnight Mr. Berry." There is a pause. "Okay, bye bye." Judy hangs up the phone and looks directly at her daughter's eyes. "What's going on Quinn?"

"Mom... I'm sorry. I just- Well, this is Rachel, Rachel Berry. I don't know what to tell you." Quinn kept looking from side to side trying to find something to say.

"Well, start by telling me why is she here Quinn," Judy said without being harsh.

"She and her parents had some- uh..."

"Hi Mrs. Fabray, my name is Rachel Berry." Rachel interrupted. "As your daughter just told you. If you allow me to, I'll be staying here for the night due to certain circumstances between me and my parents. I would really appreciate a place of comfort, a sanctuary if you will; I just wanna lay down and get some sleep. I'm really sorry to inconvenience you." Rachel paused for a second. "And of course, I would like to thank you for your hospitality." Rachel finished with a small smile.

Judy's mouth slightly opens, surprised by the small girl's way of expressing herself. Quinn awkwardly clears her throat.

"Well... We'll be heading upstairs now mom. Love you, good night mom." Quinn says as she grabs Rachel's hand in order to guide her.

Judy recovers from the awkwardness and manages to respond. "Love you too. Goodnight. I hope you rest well Rachel."

Rachel looks back from the stairs into Judy Fabray's blue eyes as she answers. "Goodnight Mrs. Fabray. I hope you also rest well."

Once in Quinn's room, Rachel locks the door behind her and sighs.

"Do you wanna sleep? I guess you wanna sleep. But if you wanna talk about it, we can talk about it." Quinn offers. Rachel could see the worry behind those hazel eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I think I've... talked enough." The brunette felt exhausted after having cried so much.

"Yes of course, of course. Okay so... You can sleep on whichever side you want." Quinn chuckles breathily. "I usually sleep in the middle of the bed, but you can sleep on whichever side you like." Quinn sits down on the middle of the bed and looks at the smaller girl expectantly. On her part, Rachel heads over to where Quinn is and slowly straddles her. The brunette lifts up her right hand and pushes some of Quinn's bangs away. After finishing, she simply rests her hand on Quinn's cheek. As a reaction, Quinn closes her eyes, she can feel her own heart rate going up because of Rachel's ministrations.

"Thank you so much for everything you did for me tonight Quinn." Rachel lowers her face down and captures Quinn's lips in hers. She sucks lightly on the pink-haired girl's lower lip, without applying much pressure into it. Quinn feels herself getting dizzy. How can Rachel's lips feel this good? They are soft and they taste salty because of her tears. It's almost as if Quinn was kissing Rachel's pain away.

Nevertheless, Rachel backs away slowly and waits for Quinn to open her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much Quinn." Rachel smiles as she starts pushing Quinn down to lay on the bed.

Quinn's whole body was on fire. She starts caressing Rachel's thighs, raking her nails over them and eliciting goosebumps from the Diva. Rachel once again leans down to meet Quinn's lips again; only, this time the kiss is more passionate and forceful as if Rachel was imposing herself. The brunette's hands are all over Quinn's hair pulling and caressing at the same time and Quinn feels herself get wetter and wetter as each second passes. She even moans when Rachel starts sucking on her tongue.

Quinn's hands, with a mind of their own, start caressing the singer's lower back but the ex-cheerleader stops them before they can get a hold of Rachel's ass, not wanting to push the brunette.

Rachel then sits up and grabs the hem of her own shirt and slowly starts lifting it up. Quinn's eyes widen in surprise. Rachel keeps lifting her shirt, at the same time grinding her hips against Quinn and thus creating a sensual dance to which the pink-haired girl cannot take her eyes away from. Nevertheless, as she's about to reveal her sports bra. Quinn's hands stop her.

"My mom's in the house Rachel." The punk girl whispers.

"We can be quiet." Rachel's says in a raspy lower tone.

Quinn gasps. "Wait... Where is this going Rachel?" The brunette lowers down and whispers in Quinn's ear. "Quinn, please make love to me."A shiver goes down Quinn's spine and she can feel herself get _even_ wetter. Rachel then sits up once again with a smirk on her face.

Quinn gulps down hard. "Rachel I just- I don't think this is right." In return, the brunette gets off of Quinn to stand in front of the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she crosses her arms defensively over her chest.

Quinn stands up as well in front of Rachel and pleads with her eyes. "I mean.. I don't know. I don't think we're ready for this yet."

"So now you make choices for me too?" Rachel raises her voice considerably.

"What? No!" Quinn face palms and sighs in frustration. "I mean.. You just came here to my place 'cause you had a fight with your parents..." she pauses before whispering: "and now you want us to have sex?"

"What? so I can't feel good now? I can't want you to make me feel good?" Rachel takes after Quinn and starts whispering as well. But it more or less sounds like scream-whisper.

"Of course it's okay for you to feel good. That's not-You're missing the point Rachel c'mon! This is crazy. We can't-"

"So you're saying no?" Rachel asks with resoluteness. After nothing but silence from Quinn she sighs deeply. "Why not?" she asks with insecurity.

Quinn just stares at Rachel, looking for something good to say. She doesn't wanna mess this up more. "You deserve better than this."

Rachel gasps. "Who are _you _to decide what_ I_ deserve or not? You're just like _them _Quinn."

"Rachel no, c'mon. Don't say that. C'mon please." Quinn chastises herself. She then places both her hands on her hips. "So I make love to you and then what? You won't feel any better."

"You don't get to tell me how- ugh!- _I_ don't even know how _I_ _WILL_ feel afterwards. How can you _dare _predict how _I_ will feel. You don't know me." Rachel feels herself growing hot with anger.

Quinn takes a step forward towards the small brunette."Yes, but I'm starting to know you Rachel. And I like you, I like you a lot and I don't understand why you're doing this. I think you feel very lost right now but... us having sex is not gonna make you feel any better. I _know_ because my first time was like this. I was feeling sad and lonely and unwanted. I thought having sex with Puck would make me feel differently and it didn't. I felt empty, I felt worst. Like I had just given myself away to someone who didn't deserve me." Quinn felt bad for throwing the teenage pregnancy thing at Rachel's face. But the Diva wasn't thinking clearly. What she wanted to do would only result in tears. A long silence filled the room and after looking at Quinn's eyes for an eternity, Rachel could no longer hold that look. All she saw was pity in those hazel eyes and it was killing her.

"Let's just go to sleep." Rachel declared.

"Rachel no! We need to talk about this. Is not that I don't want you. I think about making love to you _all_ the time I swear! But it wouldn't be right of me to take advantage of you in this state. I am _not_ Puck."

"I _do _understand Quinn and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've put you in this uncomfortable position. I'm so sorry Quinn. You're right. I feel terrible. I just... I don't wanna feel like this anymore. I want to forget everything that happened today, okay? _Please_ let's go to sleep." Rachel's voice kept quivering as she spoke, making Quinn scared that the brunette might start crying again, so in order to comfort the Diva, Quinn walked all the way to where she was standing, and held her.

"Nothing bad is happening Rach. You're safe." Both girls started to lower down to the floor until they were both on their knees, still holding each other.

"Quinn...?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes? what is it Rach?" Quinn held Rachel's head in her hand as the brunette's face rested atop her shoulders.

"I think- I think I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: 1) ****I'm all about the cliffys ;)**

**2) I just wanted to mention that I am devastated about Undeniable getting discontinued and about The Civil Wars breaking up.**


	14. Chapter 14 Why Did You Wet Your Hair?

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Why Did You Wet Your Hair?

_"Quinn...?" Rachel whispered._

_"Yes? what is it Rach?" Quinn held Rachel's head in her hand as the brunette's face rested atop her shoulders._

_"I think- I think I'm falling in love with you."_

Silence permeated the room.

"Di-did you hear what I said?" as soon as her question got out, Rachel knew that it was a stupid one. Of course Quinn had heard her; and now this silence probably meant what Rachel feared most. She had once again fallen too deep and too fast for someone who was not even close to reciprocating her feelings. She had been naïve to think that Quinn Fabray could love her back.

"I care about you a lot Rachel. I'm very attracted to you..." Quinn started.

"But...?" Rachel sniffled a bit.

Quinn sighed deeply and afterwards kissed Rachel on top of her head. "There are no "buts". I just need time."

Rachel buried her face deep in Quinn's neck and breathed her in, her lips brushing against Quinn's soft skin, causing the pink-haired girl to shiver.

"I'll get there. I promise." Quinn backed away from Rachel enough so that she could see her face. Her eyes were bright in the night, because of her tears. Quinn watched the brunette bite her bottom lip and nod. She hated this. She hated not being able to reassure Rachel, not being able to tell her that she felt the same. Nevertheless, the least Quinn wanted to do was lie to the smaller girl. After all, the ex-cheerio had never fallen in love. Love was tricky for a person who had used it in order to gain social status instead of simply feeling it. Quinn leaned down and brushed her lips against Rachel's. If she couldn't tell her how much she cared, she would show her instead. Rachel's breath hitched with the first graze of the punk girl's lower lip. It tickled. There was no pressure to it, just a gentle caress. Rachel wanted more, so she took out her tongue and licked Quinn's lips. Quinn backed away with a giggle. "C'mere." Quinn whispered before grabbing Rachel's nape and crushing both their lips in a searing kiss.

Both girls were trying to convey their feelings with this one simple gesture. Rachel on her part hoping her disappointment wouldn't seep through.

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Just give me five more minutes."

"I thought you were more disciplined than this Quinn."

"Not when it's a Saturday." Quinn mumbled through a yawn, still keeping her eyes closed.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she inhaled deeply. "Today's Tuesday." she said as she hovered over the former blonde.

"WHAT?" Quinn got up, abruptly hitting her head against the brunette's face.

Rachel flew back and fell off the bed.

"Dear God! Are you okay?" Quinn asked while she rubbed her forehead.

Rachel kept her hands covering her own face, a muffled: "What do you think?" somehow getting out. "First you say you don't love me and now you hit me in the head?" The brunette pulled her hands away with a gasp. "I'm sorry Quinn. I shouldn't have said that."

Quinn's eyes were widened. She tried to come up with something to say, but words failed her.

"Forget I said that. I'll just go take a shower." Rachel stood up from the floor, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Quinn did not know what to think. Obviously Rachel was not okay with what had happened last night. She wasn't okay with Quinn not saying she loved her back. But what was she to do now? She couldn't just blurt it out now. Besides being a lie, Rachel would think that she was only saying it to please her, not because she meant it.

"Quinn! I've realized I forgot to take a towel with me. Could you please get me one?" Rachel screamed from inside the bathroom.

"Coming!" Quinn went over to her own closet and retrieved a pink fluffy towel for Rachel. "Can I come in?"

"Yes. Go ahead a leave it by the sink." Rachel responded.

Quinn entered the bathroom and placed the towel by the sink, not without leering at Rachel's silhouette through the shower's semi-transparent door.

"You're naked." Quinn remarked.

"That's usually how people shower Quinn."

"Y-yes of course."

A moment of silence went between the two.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to say it like that. I know you need time." Rachel said apologetically.

"It's okay. I understand this must be frustrating for you. But... if it makes you feel better I care a whole lot about you Rach."

Rachel turned off the shower and sighed. "Yeah... me too."

"uh uh Miss, you looooove me. Rachel Berry loooooves me!" Quinn cooed.

Suddenly the shower head was pointing directly at Quinn's face from above the shower's door and in a matter of seconds Quinn was dripping wet.

"Hey what do you think you're do-" Quinn had opened the shower's door only to mistakenly give Rachel a better shot. On her part, Quinn got in the shower and tried to wrestle the brunette out of the shower head. After she managed to take it off of Rachel's hands, both girls realized the situation they were in. Quinn dropped the shower head altogether and pinned Rachel against the wall. Rachel shivered from the wall's coldness as Quinn took both her arms and pinned them too against the wall, just above her head.

Quinn eyed Rachel wantonly and proceeded to place her forehead against the Diva's.

Rachel was panting, she could also feel her heart beating strongly inside her chest. She could see Quinn's closed eyes and she could feel her breath. It was all too much and too little at the same time.

Quinn started caressing Rachel's forehead with her own from side to side. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"T-that's okay Q-" Rachel swallowed. "Quinn."

"You have no idea what you do to me Rachel Berry." Quinn moved to whisper in her ear. "You have no idea of all the things I wanna do to you."

Rachel's knees trembled with Quinn's words and a whimper escaped her lips. As Quinn released her arms, Rachel almost fell, but Quinn acted quickly and held her hips.

"You're so beautiful." Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips right before kissing them, then she stepped back and stared at Rachel with an internal turmoil in her eyes, before finally slipping out of the shower.

Rachel lowered herself on the wall with the world's biggest sigh, she still felt warm and wet in more places than one. "Are you okay?" came from the other side of the glass door.

"Yeah.. are _you_?" Rachel replied, getting up and turning the water to cold in hopes of finishing her shower.

"I'm all wet. I m-mean... well... y'know." Quinn managed to get out. "Anyways, I'll be outside if you need anything."

Rachel covered her face with both her hands, hoping the warmth coming from her cheeks would soon fade.

* * *

"Hi girls, I hope that you've slept well. I made you PB & J sandwiches. You can take my car Quinn." Mrs. Fabray placed a paper bag on each of the girls' hands and ushered them outside. "I already called your parents to let them know that Quinn will be taking you to school. Please drive safe darling." Judy finished as she placed a soft kiss on top of Quinn's head and gave her the keys. "Why did you wet your hair? I thought you did that at night... Doesn't matter! Off you go now!"

"Listen... About what happened, in the shower..." Quinn started after closing the car's door. "I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. That was completely out of lin-"

"Don't. You don't have to apologize for losing control like that. It happens to the best of us." Rachel placed a firm hand on top of Quinn's thigh. "And you stopped it before it got too far."

Quinn chuckled at this. "I disagree."

Rachel looked around the car awkwardly and cleared her throat. "Still... You should tell me about these _things_ you want to do to me..."

"Rachel!" Quinn stopped at a red light and lowered her forehead on top of the steering wheel.

"C'mon! I'm just teasing!" Rachel cackled.

Quinn lifted her face and looked as red as the light that kept them motionless.

"Is not like you didn't enjoy it!" Quinn countered.

Rachel turned on the radio at that. "I can't hear you over this... I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." Quinn mumbled.

"I heard that" Rachel mumbled back.

After a moment of awkward silence to the beat of a Selena Gomez's song, Rachel turned the volume down and looked directly at Quinn's profile. "There's something I forgot to tell you, and it's kind of important."

"You can tell me anything Rach." Quinn's worry seeped through her voice.

"Well... It's Jacob. He -Well I might as well just say it- He took a compromising picture of us when we were making out in the bathroom after Finn slushied you, and now he's threatening us with it. He said we can have our relationship behind closed doors, but that when we decide to come out, we must do a video interview with him or he'll publish the photo. And... if we never decide to, he said he'll force us with the picture as well.. but I'm not sure when Quinn. I'm not sure how much time we actually have."

Quinn did her best trying not to interrupt the brunette as she explained, gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter as the Diva spoke.

"Okay. You should meet him again today and ask him what's the deadline. Then we'll figure out a way of getting the picture from him, or threaten him as well so he won't publish it." Quinn spoke between clenched teeth. "I don't think I should see him, since I think I'll probably react violently and that will only hurt our cause."

Rachel sigh. "I'll let you know when I have answers."

"Please do."

"We never get a break, do we?"

* * *

"Hi Rachel!"

"Good morning Sam. How've you been?" Rachel addressed Sam with a warm smile on her face. The boy was wearing a light blue hoodie that reminded her of when he sang a variety of Justin Bieber songs. Mr. Schuester was late as always, and Blaine kept writing "Kurt Hummel-Anderson" on his notebook, so he was pretty busy himself.

"Good... Hey listen! I've been wanting to ask Mercedes to the Homecoming dance, since I know Bubba won't be able to make it. So I was wondering if maybe you could go up to her with the idea and we could repeat what we did last prom, y'know?" Sam looked to Rachel with hopeful eyes, his smile was faint and shy, but it was still there.

Rachel's eyes widened like saucers. No way in this earth was she going to go to Homecoming with Sam again. She would go with Qu- "_oh Lord! Homecoming is this Friday!" _

Rachel bit her lower lip with worry. "I don't know Sam... I think it'll be too obvious that it's some sort of plan to get her back. After all, that's precisely how you guys got together to start with, right? You are gonna be expecting something more and that will create pressure for her, which will inevitably become uncomfortable. You don't wanna come too strong, I think it's best if you're smooth." Rachel could hear herself talk, she couldn't believe what she was hearing herself say though. Who was she? Dr. Love? She didn't even know much about relationships anyway, or for that matter, how to conquer girls . For her, it had been Quinn the one to make her fall in love. Actually, now that she thinks about it. _When_ had she fallen in love with Quinn? Was she even in love? Could she _call it_ Love?

It was different from what she had felt before, of _that _she was sure. She didn't think it felt the same at all. She wanted to be with Quinn all the time. It didn't even matter if people weren't around them, but with Finn... She had wanted to be with him, of course she did; but it was more in the sense of _who_ would see her when she did. That was the exhilarating part. Rachel felt powerful holding Finn's hand as they walked through the school halls and even if she felt powerful as well when walking with Quinn, she longed for the moments where the two of them could be alone together. Moments like when they were in detention. The warmth of Quinn's skin, her scent, just knowing that the arms around her were the ex-cheerleader's gave Rachel a sense of security and comfort. She liked their relationship right now, perfect, but at least it was their own and nobody else's. For the first time Rachel wasn't doing something for the attention. Even if she had always wanted to excel, to be better, to bring notoriety, she didn't think it was about that with Quinn. Don't get her wrong, is not as if Rachel's usual behavior was due to not getting enough attention or love at home. Her parents gave her more than enough attention; nevertheless, it was always merited: Rachel had sung a song or won a competition; Rachel needed a ride to one of her extra-curricular classes or to the mall in order to buy new shoes for her jazz lesson. Rachel felt that her parent's attention was selective, if she were to stay at home all day, they would probably call her on the phone and just ask her whether she had eaten or not. Her fathers gave her the required attention any parent would give their children. All of this plus the sporadic talks about her life over dinner kept Rachel satisfied until high school came along, where no one would pay any attention to her. Ever. In fact, they did pay attention, but it was all negative. People started making fun of her outfit choices, of her extensive use of the English vocabulary and what hurt the most: Of her dream and the passion and commitment she felt towards it. Rachel's insecurities ignited with the spark of her peers' mockery and thus, she stared questioning herself. Question her interpersonal abilities, question her body, question her drive and question whether she was good enough or not. One thing Rachel did not question though was her singing voice. No one had ever said anything negative about it, and she herself had never questioned how good it was. She then determined herself to prove everyone wrong, and she would use her gift to accomplish it. Once this had failed as well, once her singing only attracted bitterness and resentment, Rachel considered giving up all together. Strangely enough, Quinn Fabray had given her the answer to her dilemma on how to receive everyone's admiration. Quinn was a cheerio, which for Rachel would be an impossibility, and not because she was not athletic enough, but because once she'd walk in to the try-outs they would laugh in her face and insult her until she returned home. Nonetheless, there was another thing that made Quinn Fabray special in everyone's eyes: She had a boyfriend in the football team, and not just any football player, but the quarterback himself. Popularity was guaranteed the moment their relationship was official. After Finn had joined the Glee Club, it was only logical for Rachel to pursue a more than friendly relationship with the boy. Finn Hudson was, and remains, everything Rachel Berry could ever want. His popularity being number one on the list, and his naivety his number one weak spot. Finn was gullible, and thus, Rachel definitively thought she stood a chance. There was only the problem of his girlfriend of course, but after Rachel had only offered him a little picnic in the auditorium, he had already kissed her. Even if he left running, it only reinforced Rachel's idea that she could win him over. She really thought she loved him, sometimes she felt so tentative with him and how to please him, sometimes she thought he was perfect, and others... Well, other times she thought he was utterly rude and condescending. All in all, Rachel now knew she had been wrong. She had never been in love with the boy, she just... She wanted him and everything he represented. In addition, to make matters even worse, a week being Quinn's fake girlfriend had been more fun and exhilarating than months of being Finn's real girlfriend. At first she had thought it was because she didn't fit with him. They weren't equals and he wouldn't let her be part of his life as a whole, keeping her at a distance in order to uphold his dear reputation. But now, well you see... Life changes after you've kissed Quinn Fabray. To be honest, what attracted her more about the former blonde was her "I don't care what anyone else thinks about me." attitude towards McKinley, plus she was sweet and freakin' hot! I mean, just thinking about what had happened this morning in the shower gave Rachel goosebumps. Of course she loved her, what could be stronger than what she felt for Quinn Fabray?

"Rachel!"

Rachel came back to reality just like that.

Sam was looking at her with a goofy smile. "Where did you go there? I was asking you if you think there's something I can actually do?" Sam's eyebrows showed concern.

Rachel giggled a little bit. She had totally spaced out on Sam. "I don't know Sam. It's complicated, she has a boyfriend." Rachel spoke delicately. "Did you talk to her like I told you too? Like really talk?"

"I don't know I... I don't know." Sam supported his head with both hands as he looked straight ahead.

Rachel didn't like it when people didn't look her in the eye as she spoke. Placing her hand on Sam's shoulder she asked him once again: "Have you or haven't you?"

"I can never find the time. She's always busy."

"Ask her to make the time. She owes you at least that much. Look, just tell her how you feel, actually _talk _about it and then you guys can see where you go from there."

"What do you mean?" Sam raised and eyebrow.

"Well..." Rachel started. "The way I see it, your situation has three possible outcomes. One: She tells you she loves you back, dumps Bubba and you guys live happily ever after. Two: She tells you she doesn't feel the same way but still wants to remain your friend. That's middle ground, from there you can either make your way to number one, or to number three: She rejects you and tells you she doesn't wanna see your face ever again." Rachel spoke quickly and without any pauses, after she was done she inhaled deeply as if coming out of the water after a _"For how long can you hold your breath"_ competition.

"You should sing to her!" Blaine added.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So? I she in or not?" Santana asked.

"Oh shit San. I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to ask her, it's just that a lot has been going on lately. Yesterday she had a fight with her dads, and I just don't think it was the right time. I promise to ask her as soon as I see her though." Quinn answered as both girls walked through the school halls side by side.

"Please Quinn.. I need to get this done so I can ask her to Homecoming. Okay? It needs to be this week." Santana finished as they both entered the choir room.

"I promise."

Both girls sat down, and Quinn threw Rachel a flirty smirk.

"Well, I just hope everything that happened yesterday is now behind us." Mr. Schue said as soon as he entered, pointedly looking at Quinn and Rachel. "Anyways, I believe your co-captain Finn Hudson has a song to perform. Take the floor Finn." The Spanish teacher sat down to watch the show.

"Well you guys." Finn started while everyone simply stared at his swollen lip. Rachel was just grateful that he didn't go to principal Figgins over that. "This one's for Rach." The brunette's body stiffened as electric guitars started playing to the rhythm of a strong drum beat. _"Got fire, in your veins, burnin' hot, but you don't feel the pain. Your desire, is insane, you can't stop, until you do it again. But I know, yes I know how to treat you right, that's why you call me in the middle of the night."_

Quinn's hands gripped the chair under her thighs with as much strength as she could. Rachel simply started looking at everyone in the room, finally landing on Mr. Schue's face. Rachel tried to convey panic in her face to the Spanish teacher, but Mr. Schue was simply tapping his foot to the rhythm of the music and smiling.

Rachel was exasperated. What the fuck is wrong with him? How can he let a student sing something this inappropriate! It is an _outrage!_ Finn sang about urgency and started awkwardly swinging his hips all over the room. The tension in the room was palpable. Rachel sought Quinn's face but her eyes were tightly closed. When she finally opened them, Finn was practically giving Rachel a lap dance.

"Stop it! Stop it Godzilla! That is disgusting!" Santana got up from her seat and took the lead guitarist's instrument out of his hands. Immediately, the whole band ceased playing.

"Santana that was completely disrespectful! Go to the principal's office _right_ now." Mr. Schue yelled.

"Whatever!" Santana shot back as she left the room. "Finn, go ahead and finish your song."

"It's okay Mr. Schue, I was almost done anyways." Finn sat down beside Rachel and smiled shyly.

Rachel stared dumbfounded from Mr. Schue to Finn. What the fuck is wrong with these men?

* * *

"I still think Rachel's sexy song last week was way better Finn" Was the last thing the small brunette heard before quickly leaving the choir room, she didn't wanna have to deal with whatever Finn probably wanted to tell her.

"I can't believe we have detention again!" Rachel complained as she walked shoulder to shoulder with Quinn.

"And now we have it with Santana." Quinn lifted her phone to Rachel's eyes, it showed a text from Santana that read: "PARTAY AT DETENTION BITCHES! -S"

Rachel sighed. "I'm just glad she stopped him."

"Tell me about it... Other wise I would have given him a black eye to accompany his fat lip." Quinn retorted. "I was trying so hard not to react! I really don't wanna get suspended."

"I'm glad you were able to restrain yourself from physical violence!" Rachel smiled widely.

Quinn smiled back, and then that smiled turned into a smirk. "In a way I'm glad he gave you a spoonful of your own medicine. Maybe you'll finally understand how awkward it was for me when you sang that Tommy Trash song." the pink-haired girl finished with a giggle.

"Hey!" Rachel bumped her shoulder with Quinn's "Puck said mine was way better!"

"Puck thinks with his penis Rach. That obviously doesn't count." Quinn kept her best poker face but as soon as Rachel started laughing, she joined her as well.

"Hey! I forgot, Santana has a favor to ask of you. Maybe we can work on it during detention!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Sure! Is the least I could do for her. How can I help?"

* * *

**A/N: Damn! It's June... and my Eurotrip is nearly done. I won't even apologize for the delay because frankly, I am having the time of my life! :D  
omg you guys... watch Orphan Black it is soooo good!**


End file.
